


Fierce and Pure

by MortalAnonymous



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dolph Houston/Preston Goodplay, Eventual Romance, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Rare Pairings, Slow Romance, dolph/preston - Freeform, preston/dolph
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 57,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortalAnonymous/pseuds/MortalAnonymous
Summary: In the background of every story, another one is unfolding. In the background of Camp Campbell, a budding romance happened to star a boy fiercely passionate, another pure as gold, and a whole lot of hijinks.





	1. Chapter 1

It had only been a handful of days since his arrival at Camp Campbell, but already the only young thespian among the group of children was fed up. Preston was immensely talented, to be sure, but the sheer level of negligence given to supplying each activity station – but mostly importantly _his_ – was making planning a production extremely difficult. He had not been hoping to only do one-man single acts, and nothing grabbed an audience like the wow factor of an amazing set, but all he'd been provided was a crappy set of ratty old curtains in a highly limited selection of colors, an upturned washtub to act as a personal stage, and a box of what looked like garbage that had been cleaned out of the camp's attic before it opened. That was meant to be his props.

It was infuriating. Though the camp had its own stage that he could use for a full performance, it would hardly make a difference if he had nothing to fill it with! Preston had a script! He had a vision! He wanted to make _art!_

That very notion is what made him turn his head from his box of lackluster set dressing and face his pout towards the station next to his. Preston hadn't learned everyone's name yet, but he _did_ know one of the other boys in attendance was an aspiring artist. He'd witnessed it the first time the group was scheduled activity time, since their stations were conveniently right next to each other, and, admittedly, on other days he _had_ peeked at the kid now and again, interested in knowing details about his arts and crafts, perhaps even wishing to get his attention. Right now the boy was painting.

Throwing down the curtains he'd been pawing through, looking for something that vaguely matched the stone architecture described in the script he was holding open with the other hand, Preston stood with a determined grunt. There was only one reason he hadn't approached this boy before, and if he had any hope of fulfilling his vision, Preston was going to have to look past it.

"Alright, Preston, get it together!" he barked at himself, clenching his fists in front of him, "Do it for your dreams! There's only one other kid in this whole place who could possibly help you! He's...probably not evil. Hitler's dead! Oh god, unless reincarnation is right!"

Seriously. The art kid looked like Hitler. The spitting image, only minus the mustache and rather height-challenged. His fashion choices didn't help either, the boy favoring brown cargos, a matching tight sweatervest and army boots. It was enough to make anyone uncomfortable.

Giving himself a sharp slap across the cheek, Preston puffed up his chest, made sure his script was securely in hand, and marched towards the diminutive boy happily waggling his feet as he smiled at his canvas.

"Greetings, fellow artist!" Preston announced loudly, theatrics entering his demeanor. Not only was it necessary to mask his discomfort, but he was just naturally dramatic. "I am Preston Goodplay, a thespian extraordinaire!" Crossing his ankles gracefully, he put one hand high before sweeping it across his body in a showy bow.

Still beaming, the other stopped painting and looked at the approaching boy sporting a simplified yellow and green doublet, matching neck ruff and green corduroy pants. What interesting attire for every day, he though. "Greetings! I am a Dolph!" The small boy giggled behind his hands, enjoying the dramatic way the other spoke and mirroring it playfully.

"A-Adolf..?" Preston could feel one of his lower eyelids trembling, unable to believe he was hearing that right.

"Yes! A Dolph who is very pleased to formally meet you at last!" Dolph had seen the other around, just like the rest of his fellow campers and hopefully future friends, but they all pretty much avoided direct conversation with him...for whatever reason. Dolph just did his best to stay friendly and chipper.

So small that even his stool was too big for him, Dolph stood on it to be high enough to offer the taller, lanky boy a handshake on his level.

"Oh-ohhh! Oh thank god!" Preston realized what Dolph had been saying and breathed a large sigh of relief. The short one had only been mimicking him to be friendly. Even so, the German accent was highly unsettling. Seeing Dolph tilt his head in puzzlement, hand still outstretched upward, Preston quickly cleared his throat and grabbed the hand, trying to ignore what the position it had been in resembled.

Attempting to explain his outburst, Preston forced a grin and explained, "I just...was so afraid, that...you might not be so...friendly." Well, it was true. He just wasn't admitting the full extent of why.

Dolph giggled again, flipping his wrist once his hand was released. "You were vorried about little old me..? So silly. Ach, nein, I _love_ meeting new people! I vish more of zhe kids would be velcoming like you. Ah vell. Zhat is social cliques for you." He'd never had much luck with those, unfortunately. Being raised offshore rather limited the peers he could interact with as well.

"Ah ha ha..." Preston laughed awkwardly, "Right. Cliques. Anyway! I actually came over here for a reason, um, Dolph. How good would you say your art is? Have you ever considered having it showcased in... _the_ _theater?_ " His hands moved while he talked, as they tended to, and he swept one across the air overhead as he attempted to sell the glamor of the stage.

Dolph's eyes sparkled. "Ooo...zhe zheater, you say. I have only dared to dream modestly, but I vill admit I _do_ have hopes of making it big someday..! Here, tell me vhat do you zhink."

He reached and turned the canvas around to present it to his visitor. "It is meine camp! Vell, I say _meine_ , but vhat I really mean to say is zhat I made zhis to commemorate my arrival! See, zhere is a little me by zhe bus und everyzhing~..!" He pointed gleefully.

The work was good. Though unfinished, it was actually more than good! Preston blinked at it, eyes sweeping the painted versions of the woods, the archway sign at the camp's entrance, counselor cabin in the background...the young actor felt a smile form on his face as a boldness stirred within. He'd hit the jackpot. "I love it!!" he declared, fists springing into the air.

Dolph gasped, then his eyes sparkled again. "Really..?" He nearly felt about to burst hearing a compliment. And such a forceful one, too!

"Yes!" Any unease Preston had been feeling melted away instantly as he was imbued with creative lust. "The passion could not be more obvious! This is _exactly_ what my play needs!!"

Another small gasp from Dolph as he realized where Preston was going with this. "Your play..? You mean to say you are suggesting a collaboration?"

"Yes!" repeated the taller boy, pointing at the other, "My words, your crafts! I've got the makings of a brilliant script here. All I ask is that you help me bring it to life!" He showed the packet of papers he'd brought with him.

"Ooo, I am loving your passion as vell, Kamerad!" Dolph looked very impressed. "I vould love to help! Zhere is nozhing I enjoy more zhan being useful, und I am alvays looking to expand my artistic variety." Glancing at the script, he held his own hands out. "Might I see vhat you have written?"

Feeling like he'd lucked out entirely, Preston handed the script over. "Of course! I brought it for examples of what you might need to construct, after all."

"Oh, nein, nein. Zhat of course, but I am interested to see vhat you are working on..!" corrected the tiny boy, taking his seat back down on the stool and flipping the cover open.

"You...actually want to read my play..? Just to read it?" It was Preston's turn to get a sparkle in the eye as he clasped his hands.

Cheerfully, Dolph closed his eyes and nodded.

Preston felt as though his prayers had been answered. "Finally! Someone who appreciates the craft of theater!" Hitler who? All at once Preston was only seeing some long-desired kin.

Fists clenched and crouched in anticipation like watching a sports match, the young playwright stared at Dolph as he read the first few pages, that innocent smile never wavering. Unable to wait, Preston burst, "Well?? What do you think?!"

My, the tall boy certainly was loud. And his love of his craft certainly was apparent. Dolph could only smile more to relate. "It is delightful!" he praised, "A sequel to Romeo und Juliet, how original..!"

"Ahh! I knew it!!" Preston clawed the air, his ego ravenously devouring the compliments.

Dolph rubbed his chin in thought as he scanned the next page. "Hmm...only if zhe vizard is bringing back Romeo _und_ Juliet, zhen vhy is Romeo part robot? Vould it not make more sense if Friar Lawrence vas sayyy...a secret super genius wizh a lab under zhe church or somezhing? So he could rebuild zhe body?"

Index finger up, Preston was about to bite back a remark about questioning his brilliance, but found himself blinking in surprise again. His mouth closed and he thought a moment. Then that finger went to his chin. "You...actually have a point there. I could use that..! Hmm. I suppose there _is_ a point to proofreading after all..!"

Eager grinning teeth showed at the idea's approval. Dolph was rather sure he was going to enjoy working on a partner project. His first teamwork experience, oh boy!

The two ended up spending the rest of activity time together, spitballing ideas for both set design and story. What really wowed Preston was when Dolph actually offered to step outside his artistic comfort zone and _act_. He knew there weren't a lot of options for participants, so any additional help he could provide he would be happy to give. He was always willing to try new things and get different perspectives.

Preston was over the moon. He'd _never_ met anyone who would act in his plays _voluntarily_. He'd hoped he could meet some fellow actors at camp, but since it had turned out that every kid was there for something different, common ground was a rare treasure. Naturally he would still have to put Dolph through a formal audition and judge his abilities savagely, but he appreciated the thought.

Dolph was perfectly fine with the terms.

Once activity time was up, the pair split and would go their separate ways, not really acknowledging each other or hanging out past this point, but in the two weeks they worked on lines and sets, they did find themselves giving one another the odd polite smile across the mess hall or coming running when sudden inspiration struck. It was...nice, just knowing someone you could share interests with was around.

At the end of those two weeks, Preston had completed a trilogy of plays all stemming from his first idea and supported by Dolph's inspiration. Meanwhile Dolph had felt great achievement in completing three whole backdrops, along with dozens of set pieces, aided by Preston's direction. Not a bad bit of production, they would agree.

And then...the play was ruined.

It was all thanks to the new kid and camp hellion Max, no surprise, and Preston had to wonder if the wretched Indian boy had gone through the pain of auditioning and rehearsal just to destroy the production from within. It wouldn't be any more surprising. Max hadn't even been good! The cast had just needed to fill bodies. But it hadn't been worth using the little terror. The night had ended in bad improv, unwanted stage intrusions and sudden FBI agents.

The reasoning Max gave for the events he'd triggered?

"The play's _stupid,_ Preston."

In the height of chaos, that's all Max had given to justify his actions. Preston...hadn't even had any words. Max had no idea. Max had no respect. He didn't care that this debut had meant the world to Preston, nor did he care about what soul he'd been there to witness going into it. Max was...

"...a rotten little _shit!_ Ugh!" The scorned, frazzled playwright kicked a cardboard rock, sending it flying. The dust had settled – literally – and nearly everyone had gone by now. Well, Preston had learned his lesson! Next time, he'd step in and play the missing parts him _self_ , because now he knew he would rather _die_ than rely on Max again!

While he hunched and seethed, a tiny boy still in his Friar Lawrence costume stepped through the backstage wreckage he'd been sweeping up and came to give his back a sympathetic pat. "Don't vorry, Preston," Dolph assured, drawn by the raging outburst to console, "For what it is worzh, I still zhink it vas a gute play."

"Don't patronize me," scoffed the taller boy, folding his arms and refusing to look at the other. It had been a bullshit performance and more than the both of them knew it.

"Alright, yes, zhe performance vas awful," Dolph rolled his eyes at the pouting boy before reminding, "My vork was destroyed too, you know." At that, a flash of realizing guilt crossed Preston's face. Right...it hadn't been just him putting in most of the effort. Actually, what was Dolph doing just sweeping up like it was nothing?

Dolph perked, carrying on with his point. "I mean zhe _play_ is still gute! You can perform it again someday, ja? Perform it better. I am sad my contribution did not get to fully shine, but art is fleeting. I enjoyed vorking on it wizh you, und learning about zhe stage process. Vhat I have learned most is zhat anyzhing zhat can go wrong with it...vill. Und in light of zhat, all I have to say is...vhen is zhe next one? You did write a trilogy~..." Leading the other on, he leaned in and bounced his eyebrows enticingly.

Wow. Preston hadn't been expecting that. Such wisdom. Such optimism. He actually forgot his anger enough to look at the short boy. "You...want to work on another play with me?" After this mess, he'd be lucky to get any of the other cast to return for the next one, that was for sure.

"You bet!" Dolph cheered with a swing of his fist. "I zhink we make a great team! I cannot vait to show zhe vorld what we can do vhen we do it togezher _right!_ "

Touched by the dedication, Preston knew he had found another true artist soul. "You're...you're right. Ok!" he pumped his own fist, but then held his hands close to his body and admitted, "But I think I'm done with Romeo and Juliet for now. For the next one I'm thinking something a little less...ambitious. Something more personal, with less room for outside heathens to screw it up!" Bitterness was evident there, directly solely at one specific hooligan. Inspiration striking, Preston exclaimed, "Aha! I've got it! 'Moby Dick II: Vengeance Resurrected'! Dolph! How do you feel about playing the zombie of a gigantically legendary white monster with immense power?!"

"Wunderbar!" chirped Dolph clapping. Why, it sounded like Preston was in higher spirits already!


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Dolph and Preston shared an event together was by schedule. Counselor laziness, really, only a few days after the play fiasco. David had the bright idea to have the whole camp focus on one kid's activity per day - something about legal contract obligations - but the two artistically-inclined boys ended up having to share a day.

The two magic kids didn't have to share a day, no. But the creative kids? Yes, for some reason they were given a Wednesday to focus on "arts and performance". They both complained quite vocally about how you couldn't just lump both of those things together so simply, and went on to point out the intricate differences in category, but it fell on deaf ears.

Gwen had done it to save herself time focusing on specialized activities and _wished_ she had thought of combining similar campers during Harrison's magic day, and David had cut her cynicism off to tell the boys that this was just an opportunity to show how creative they really were by working together!

Looking at each other, and then back at their counselors, still feeling gypped on getting their spotlights, Dolph asked what their event was supposed to be, in that case. Gwen had been lazy about that too, unable or unwilling to come up with something the two could showcase, and deciding an even better way to showcase their creativity would be to, "Just...let them figure it out."

So the start to Arts and Performance Day was wasted coming up with ideas. Dolph and Preston were put on the spot in front of the other campers, expected to come up with their own indulgence.

First off, Preston threw up his hands and sarcastically remarked, "Well, I _would_ say we could put on a short play of some sort...but I don't think I'm ready to go back there just yet!"

Max wasted no time calling out, "Yeah, and we've already seen what a trainwreck that can be..! How about showing us a _new_ trainwreck? Or are you so _un_ creative that that's actually all you know how to do?"

Preston's fists clenched to his sides and he fumed. "The _fuck_ you say to me, bitch??" Of all the nerve after what that menace had done!

"Hey, language..!" David scolded with a wag of his finger, "Max, you _did_ sort of cause a few traumatic incidents during the last camp performance, including for myself, so it would be nice if you could help make up for it by offering suggestions for Preston and Dolph."

"Hmmm, aw yeah, I guess that _would_ be nice," Max pretended to think on that, and then stuffed his hands in his hoodie pockets and glowered straight ahead, clearly indicating he was going to contribute jack squat.

His silence was a small victory.

Dolph wished a day meant to celebrate such a wonderful thing as the arts didn't have to be filled with such hostility. "Please, friends, art is supposed to be joyous..! Vhat if instead of a play...ve did a campvide game of Charades?" he tried, then realizing, "Wait no...zhat vould only focus on performance. Pictionary? No, zhat is just art..."

Preston looked at the other with some sympathy and sighed, appreciating that _someone_ was trying. Centering himself, he decided causing a scene was not the best way to express his talents. He brought his arms in with a deep breath, and then extended them to the heavens to let his tension go, loosening his stance as well.

"Zhat's it!! Preston, don't move!!"

Eyes darting around, Preston questioned, "What? What's it??"

"Your pose, Preston! I must draw it! Zhis is vhat we can do!" Dolph gestured eagerly with both arms to the taller boy.

Preston registered the idea and his face brightened. "Of course! With my natural flair for bodily expression, and your ability to capture it, it's perfect!"

"Exactly!" Dolph clapped excitedly, then turning to the collection of campers. "Everyone! Today we vill all be learning about artistic posing! To zhe activity field!"

Everyone groaned, except for David who congratulated the two on finding a solution, but they all began herding in the general direction indicated.

Preston too turned and began trotting after, eager to get started, when Dolph gasped and exclaimed, "Noooo! Meine perfect pose!"

Eyes sliding downward as he paused once more, Preston realized he'd in fact moved. "No-no wait! Dolph! I can get it back!" he assured hastily, "I'm the performer here! Someone can just...carry me?" He did have to wonder how he was expected to get to the activity field without moving.

"Nein! Forget it! Zhe moment of capture is ruined!" Stomping over, Dolph raised a hand sharply, causing Preston to squeak, sure he was about to discover the happy-go-lucky shortstack had a sadistic streak after all.

The hand patted Preston's arm softly. Dolph had only been hurrying to assure the other that he didn't need to push himself to recreate something as silly as this. "It is my fault," Dolph acknowledged, "It is not fair to ask you to hold zhat here. Ve can get it back at zhe easel. I am sorry if I sounded angry. I vas just svept up in zhe inspiration..! You know how zhat is..." He gave Preston an apologetic half-smile, knowing he did.

Relieved, Preston let his posture relax. Dolph was too sweet to hurt anyone. He should have figured that out by now, even if they weren't exactly friends. Still, it was nice to have it confirmed. "Heh...I sure do. I don't want to ruin the creative rush, either. I want to see what I can inspire..!" He did love the things Dolph could produce, and even moreso his ego was curious.

"Zhen to zhe easel, Kamerad!"

As much as the pair would have liked their own personal days of focus, they still managed to share the demonstration role just fine. Dolph in particular was only happy to accommodate. He let Preston describe the ins and outs of ideal posing with vigor, stepping in to provide what one ought to be looking for from the perspective behind the easel. No one was particularly invested regardless, however, and Gwen cut them off to simply tell the kids to pair off and go nuts.

So, the two found themselves alone again, giving twin sighs as they were abandoned by their less enthusiastic peers. They weren't asking for the others to throw themselves at it, but it would be nice if they listened to the whole lecture. Ered and Harrison had gotten to finish their lectures. Then again, Ered and Harrison had had more dangerous activities – BASE jumping and being frozen alive, respectively - and David had been nervously adamant about asking a plethora of detailed safety questions. This activity, Gwen was more than happy to suggest that the concept was pretty graspable.

Watching Ered and Harrison stare at each other, unsure how they were going to accomplish anything dynamic while they were both immobile – her in a full body cast and him in a solid chunk of ice – Dolph and Preston figured they were on their own then. Preston dragged a pedestal over from his stage props to stand on, placing it in front of the easel Dolph was lining supplies up at.

Preston began a series of flamboyant gestures, seeking something eye-popping and intense to reflect his inner spirit.

Looking around his paper, Dolph quirked a brow at some of these diva-like pouts and overly exaggerated lunges. Clearly Preston was in his own world, indulging himself in what looked like some sort of internal fashion show. "Remember vhat you were just telling zhe ozhers, Preston," Dolph cut into that world, "Do not choose somezhing you vill not be able to hold for long. Underestimate zhe impact of a live model on zhe art, und I vill be most cross." The actor might be dramatic, but he was not very muscular. It was doubted he could hold anything terribly bold.

Preston straightened and flipped his wrist breezily at the concerns. "Don't you underestimate _me_ , Dolph. I've taken dance! Do you _know_ what kind of muscle that requires? I'm just looking for my inner fierce..! Huah!" Another sharp pose.

"Hmmmm...oh! I am having an idea. Hold zhat one, vould you?" Deciding to take Preston's word, Dolph _was_ able to find inspiration in the pose the other boy had just struck. Ankles lightly crossed, head turned, one hand's fingers confidently bowed against his chest while the others flared upward at his side...yes, Dolph was getting energetic levels of sass he could use.

A few moments of quiet sketching passed, Preston's eyes wandering as he began to feel increasingly pressured by the silence. He supposed he ought to have expected there not to be a lot of action in something like this, but he hadn't realized quite how different from actual acting being a model was. He was used to running practice lines at the very least.

"Can I talk..?" he opted to ask, hoping he could entertain himself.

Looking up from his skeletal outline, Dolph considered. "I suppose zhat couldn't hurt. I vill not be at zhe face detail for a vhile."

Preston smiled. Great! Only...he didn't have any lines off-hand he could rehearse...watching Dolph squint at his canvas and stick his tongue out in concentration, the taller boy figured it couldn't hurt to get to know the other some. They shared professional interests at least. Surely they'd have something to discuss. "So...how long have you been into art?"

Dolph blinked and looked up again. Preston wanted to talk to _him_..? He was so used to being avoided that he just automatically assumed the question had been related to something else. "Oh, all meine life..!" he found himself admitting through the stun.

"Oh..?" Though it had been the most obvious topic, Preston was genuinely curious about another creative type's origins, as well as what had made Dolph...like that.

"Ja, I never had ozher children to interact wizh at zhe base I vas raised in, so crayons und chalk und pencils became my friends..! I could make all zhe friends I wanted using zhem. Alzhough Fazher was never happy to see zhe var room maps und valls covered in 'scribbles' as he calls zhem. Still,to zhis day art makes me happy."

Preston blinked. A military kid? That was starting to paint a picture in and of itself. He felt a twinge of sympathy forming. "Base..? You mean...an army base? And...you never got out to meet anyone?"

A nod. "I vas born here, during one of my fazher's visits to home base, but raised offshore at one in Germany, vhere he spends most of his time as a military ambassador. My lessons were done privately zhere as vell. I have dual citizenship~!"

Chipper as Dolph sounded about that fact, Preston couldn't help thinking that it sounded like a bit of a sad way to grow up. Inside walls, only knowing the outside through school, never getting to meet other kids and being split between two types of military protocol as your norm. In short, Dolph just didn't know what he'd been missing. No wonder he was so open about exploring himself and what others had to offer. Preston felt bad for avoiding him along with the rest of the kids.

"Wow...that...that's great, Dolph," he ended up only commending the petite boy for his excitement. Clearly Dolph didn't think he deserved pity, so Preston wasn't going to give it unneeded. He didn't know what he ought to have said anyway. He was only ten. "I too turned to the arts to find myself. I needed an outlet, and the theater called..!" He clasped his hands beside his cheek as his twinkled skyward.

"Hm. Zhat is interesting. Vhat made you pick-?" Dolph glanced over to check his reference and blinked, pointing the handle of his sketch pencil.

"Um, Preston..."

"Mm?"

"Please put your hands back."

Eyes sliding towards his clasped hands, Preston realized that yes, he'd just completely changed his posture. "Whoops..!" Quickly he rearranged himself to where he was before, letting out an awkward hem. "Uh...sorry."

Subtly unimpressed, Dolph returned, "Just don't do it again." He was starting to question Preston's insistence that he was ready to model. "Anyvay, as I was saying, vhat turned you on to zhe zheater in particular?"

"Ah..! Well..!" More than happy to talk about himself, the budding thespian began to yarn. "I did try a few other things at first. Gram-Gram got me a drum set early on. Said playing those soothing rhythms for her might help me adjust. Gram-Gram does love the drums. Can't play herself anymore, though..." He touched his chin thoughtfully.

" _Hands..!"_

Eyes bulging again at the scold, Preston snapped back into place. "Alright..! God! I was in the middle of some touching exposition there..!" Dolph had been the one to ask. Was he even paying attention, or did he just care about his sketch?

"Und I am in zhe middle of capturing art in its purest form," Dolph shot back, "You may talk, und I vill listen, but please talk wizh your mouth _only_..!" He'd noticed Preston talked with his hands a lot – hell, he used his whole body to emote – but the small one had hoped he could keep it to one emotion for this so could draw it.

Hmph. Called out, Preston's face soured and his eyes darted away, but he knew Dolph was right. He'd claim he didn't use his hands _that_ much, but in reality he was aware of how he could get, particularly when invested. So he pouted.

Dolph let out a breath through his nose and prompted in attempt to make peace, "You live wizh your grandmozher then?" He didn't want to stifle his model completely. His pencil was swapped for a piece of charcoal.

"Yes," Preston replied, though for some reason sounding defensive, "And she is a sweet, loving woman who is very supportive!"

"I did not say she vasn't..?" Dolph puzzled. Was Preston upset over being scolded? Or did people often say something about his grandmother?

Clearing his throat, Preston tried to calm down. "Yes, well...she is. Just being...clear." In school he'd suffered a lot of heckling for calling his grandmother 'Gram-Gram', and for being so clingy and protective of her, but considering she was such a big and encouraging part of his life he felt no shame in standing up for her. It was unusual to not be teased at first, even in a friendly way by one simply questioning such attachment. How accepting Dolph was.

"Well, Gram-Gram says I was a terror to raise. I was a scrappy kindergartner, let me tell you. Oh, the reckless slap fights with my classmates...I didn't win very many." He shook his head wistfully. He might have compared his self from a few years back to that Nikki girl...only he'd been much less insane. "But like Gram-Gram says, passion runs in our family's blood! I just needed to find my channel." Proudly he put both wrists on his hips and gave a resolute nod.

"You did it again! Stop moving your hands _please_ , Preston!"

Preston's eyes opened, lips pursing. His arms lifted over his head and flapped. "Well I'm _sorry,_ Dolph, but I'm a very animated character! Maybe you should just take a picture if you can't handle that!"

"Well maybe _you_ should just stop talking vhile I work! I vas willing to accommodate, but zhis form of collaboration is not vorking out!" Preston wasn't the only one getting frustrated.

"You wanted to know my backstory! I get very emotional talking about it!"

"You are a highly emotional person, zhat I have noticed. But can you not keep it under control for even one measly-?"

"My parents are dead!!"

It was Dolph's turn to widen his eyes and blink in the following seconds. He stared at the taller boy who'd pressed his arms tensely at his sides and leaned forward, now staring back with a furiously scrunched face. He was clearly shaking from internal strain.

"Oh...Preston. I am sorry." Here Dolph had lost his own politeness in irritation, and he'd unwittingly offended the other by telling him to suppress his feelings about something so grave.

"Yeah, spoiler alert! I _can't_ keep that under control, thank you very much! Who could??" Preston stood back upright and turned away, sharply crossing his arms again, holding them tight and defensive against his body.

Dolph looked away at a patch of grass to his left in shame. There was a second stretch of silence. "Perhaps ve should pick a different topic..?" he ventured. Something that wouldn't get Preston's blood up and he _could_ keep unrelated to his arm motions. It was true Dolph had asked, but he hadn't realized the can of worms he'd been opening.

Preston turned his head even further. "No, no, that's fine! We don't have to talk about anything after all! You just go ahead and do your little charcoal sketch or whatever!" He stuck out one hand to waggle his wrist dismissively, but pulled it back into his sulking posture right after. He knew he shouldn't feel so sensitive about it. Dolph hadn't _meant_ to sound like he cared more about doing a stupid camp activity than hearing about Preston's home life...but Preston did feel sensitive about it! He already felt a lot of mixed-up, messed up things about his parents in the first place, so having someone tell him to just drop it all and play mannequin just...triggered something. Preston couldn't really explain it, and that only made him more upset.

The short boy looked down again, a guilty hand landing on his chin. Admittedly he didn't feel right simply ignoring this and carrying on. He'd upset Preston. No matter how much or how little it was actually his fault, he felt a strong desire to fix things. He was a deep believer in making things right over letting them stew.

Making his decision, the boy behind the drawing firmly slapped his charcoal into the tray of his easel and marched over to the one so adamantly averting his gaze.

Hearing movement, Preston did look, sharply turning to glare in order to deter Dolph, but seeing the determined look on the other's own face made him hesitate unsurely. What was..?

By Preston's side, Dolph reached up and placed a gentle hand on his model's shin. "Or..." He hopped up and sat himself on the pedestal next to the taller boy. "Ve could just sit down und finish zhe topic. Zhen finish zhe art project. Ja? I do not mean to brush you off, Preston. Please, I vould like to hear vhat got you here."

Staring down at the apologetic, sincere face inviting him to share his thoughts, Preston felt his cheeks warm. He felt guilt for snapping at someone so kind and caring; he felt a familiar well of sadness threatening to break through behind burning eyes as his guard was let down; he also felt a rush of appreciation and disbelief that Dolph would choose to suggest this. It...hadn't even been what Preston had known he needed, but now it was the obvious solution.

Quietly, he sat. His hands stayed laced in his lap, and he didn't tell Dolph to take his hand away, simply trying to contain all of the feelings seemingly trying to make his face burst before he spoke. Dolph waited with a patient smile, glad to see that his suggestion was well-received.

"So...yeah," Preston finally sighed, feeling he'd wrangled his emotional surge for the moment, "Having dead parents is a big part of what led me to the theater. I never knew them, so I was even more rambunctious than folks in our family usually are. I felt different. I felt betrayed by them for leaving me alone. Well, almost. Gram-Gram...Gram-Gram was there for me. To help me...find a better way to express myself than picking fights with random kids and acting like her guard dog. All I knew at first was that I didn't want to lose her too." That burning sensation welling in his eyes again, Preston stopped talking.

Dolph's face radiated sympathy, not even knowing how to imagine the life being described. It sounded awful and like Preston had been highly unsure of himself in his elementary years. "You never knew zhem?" he echoed gingerly, "So it vas early, zhen. Do you mind if I ask vhat..?"

Clearing his throat to avoid choking on sentiment, Preston sucked in a breath and assured with a light roll of his head, "Oh, no, no...it's only reasonable to be curious." At least Dolph really did seem invested in listening for Preston's sake. Preston felt alright with sharing with him. "Pop-pop died before I was even born. Apparently he'd been in a wheelchair all his life, but he wasn't weak or anything. He just got unlucky. Something in his brain just _decided_ to pop one day, or at least that's what Gram-Gram told me happened. He died before he even got to the hospital." He sounded bitter about it, resentful of the aneurysm for picking his dad to pluck up out of everyone.

"Ma-ma, well, she died at the hospital, but she wasn't even sick. She died giving birth to me," the taller boy pressed on. His cheeks pushed his lower eyelids up as he felt a new pang of guilt just saying that. "Something popped inside her too, while she was having me. Gram-Gram said the doctors said she shouldn't even have lasted as long as she did, but she was determined to finish before letting go. Gram-Gram says she apologized to me before kicking the bucket, but I don't exactly feel better about it just because of that."

Preston put his hands firmly by his sides again, gripping the edge of the small pedestal surface the two shared. His face had formed another resolute purse-lipped pout. He was feeling a strange defiance towards his mother, speaking about her supposed apology.

Dolph could feel water welling slightly more freely in his large, sad eyes. "Goodness! Zhat really is most unfortunate, Preston..! I certainly do not blame you for holding emotions over such tragedy!" What was he actually supposed to say? Was it even possible to make the other feel better? Should he even try? Or would it all be something Preston had heard already, and he just needed his own time?

If nothing else, he should apologize for his own discretion. "I am sorry for not being more sensitive to your emotions. I had no idea zhere was somezhing so complicated behind your motivations."

Preston sighed, already feeling that familiar ball of inner turmoil starting to dull itself. "It's alright. I know you didn't know. I've been to counselors and whatever. But anyway, Gram-Gram gave me all sorts of activities to try to help me focus. One day I just happened to see a flyer for a theater performance and got curious. Gram-Gram took me to it, and _boy!_ God, just being there to _see_ a play is so much different than movies or recordings or books or—ahh! It's live! It's raw! It's _real!_ Witnessing that living-in-the-moment passion sparked something big in me that day, Dolph. I could _feel_ the power of the performance coursing through my veins!"

A determined smile had formed on Preston's lips and he clenched his fists eagerly. "I tried out for the local junior productions immediately! I was great! A natural at projection, they said! Sounded like I had years of training, they said!" If he'd realized he had, he might have thanked Gram-Gram for being hard of hearing. Instead his ego soared at the prospect of just being _that_ gifted.

Dolph was able to smile too seeing Preston replace his downtrodden demeanor with one so vibrant. That was starting to look more like the camper he'd been getting to know these past few weeks. "I am happy you have been able to find your calling in zhe arts. I find zhey are most useful for letting emotions flow as vell. I may have parents, but it is not alvays smoozh sailing, you know?" He didn't wish to wax details, for he didn't want to steal the spotlight, but he did want Preston to know he understood and had indeed been paying attention. He could even relate a little.

Preston's smile widened as the two locked eyes. He did appreciate Dolph taking the time to show he cared about him as a human being. Maybe he was even starting to think he could like the boy. For now, however, he felt his motivation returning. "Well then! Shall we finish our masterpiece?" he offered, standing and regaining his determined posture. Their love of art had been neglected in this bit of melodrama. It was time to put their focus back into something more enjoyable.

"Ve shall!" Encouraged, Dolph hopped off the pedestal and eagerly scuttled his way back to the easel, hoping they'd put any difficulties behind them. "Now vork it for me!"

…

Two days later, all the of campers who'd had specialized days that week had been set up for a recap demonstration, because David seemed to think they needed one. What, were they going to forget the entire week's theme while they were still doing it? Ered and Harrison had it easy, simply having to stand there – although Harrison lost an arm while Nerris attempted to free him from his icy prison that had yet to thaw.

Dolph was painting Preston in a superhero pose this time, but felt obliged to remind strictly, "Do not _move_ a _muscle..."_ They'd overcome the touchiness of pose critique yesterday, but Preston still was having trouble controlling himself, though willing to put in more effort. He wobbled nervously with the strain of remaining stationary.

Perhaps it wasn't just the emotional turmoil preventing Preston from containing his dramatics.

Perhaps he was just bad at holding still.


	3. Chapter 3

 

"Ok, so...does anyone know anything about sewing..?" Max looked around the complete group of campers he'd gathered, plus Gwen.

David was tucked safely away in the infirmary for now after his tumble with that stack of bonfire wood. He'd been treated for his head trauma, and Max had just finished explaining how he'd kind of led David into an emotional spiral that made him indirectly upset enough to kick that wood in the first place, and how he felt kind of shitty for how poorly he'd been treating David and David's attempts at sharing his childhood camp traditions.

The others had felt guilty too, not having been very receptive either, and were impressed that Max even had the heart to admit he did. It was quite humanizing for the little devil. They were even more surprised that Max had wanted to find some way to recreate that big bonding ceremony David had been trying so hard to put together. That's why he'd brought them all together in the mess hall and was now asking about sewing. As per David's vision, they were going to need outfits.

Naturally everyone looked at Gwen, expecting the adult to have such skills.

She put her hands up defensively. "Hey, woah, don't look at me..! I just run this place. David's the one who taught sewing camp." Muttering to herself she added, "I still can't believe we had to do that one..."

Max rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Great! Well we can't ask him to help set up his own surprise. He might fall for that while he's conscious, but...he's kinda the opposite-a that right now."

"Oo! Oo!" Dolph and Preston both had their hands stretching in the air as high as they would go. Dolph jumped on his bench for added height.

"Of course I can sew!" Preston pressed, "What kind of self-respecting thespian can't give his own plays a wardrobe??"

"I too have made zhe costumes for myself!" Dolph chirped, "I do not just love zhe arts, you know, I love zhe crafts as vell!"

The two glanced at one another, then smiling as they found a matching skill between them. They'd begun having an odd conversation here and there outside of project ideas, and though their main areas of artistry differed, they were finding they had a lot in common. Looked like sewing was another thing.

As well, they'd both desired to be the camp hero while vying for the unknown prize David had posted for the campers, but now the two realized they both could answer the call to action. Not only did David need them, but they already knew they worked well together. At this point it was safe to say they were comfortably project buddies. Heading a project for the counselor that needed them should be something well within their capabilities.

Max stepped between them on top of the table, hands in his hoodie and stifling the desire to mock his least favorite perky duo. Of course the creative dweebs would know how to sew. "Perfect! Ok well. We're not doin' that whole Native American thing, cuz that's hella racist. David wants Indians? We'll give him Indians. You two homemakers think you can handle a sherwani? Or ten?" The girls wouldn't be wearing them of course, but he was making a point that this was a big project in a short amount of time.

Dolph put a finger into the air. "I do not know vhat zhat is, but I am more zhan villing to give it a go!"

Preston tapped his chin and squinted in consideration. "Is it anything like a _shawl_..."

Max let a palm strike his face. "Ok, then I am officially stepping in as your design manager. Cuz I refuse to let you make something even _more_ racist than David's headdress. Gwen, get me the chalkboard!" He thrust a finger in the counselor's direction. He hated that he was going to have to educate his loser peers, but he also hated to admit that he cared what they looked like. If they were going to throw this thing for David, they might as well do it right. And...maybe it would be fun to get everyone all dressed up. Maybe. Or maybe this was all still stupid and he hated David for making him care about something stupid! Gah!

"Get it yourself, you little demon spawn," Gwen shot back, folding her arms and looking angry about being bossed by an arrogant ten-year-old. She was willing to pitch in for a friend, but she wasn't about to become a servant.

Dolph and Preston eyed each other again. They were going to have to work with Max in charge of their designs? Oh dear. Dolph was not very sure of Max as a character, and Preston was very sure that he disliked him.

Trying to be optimistic, Dolph raised his arms to cheer, "Hooray, culture~..!" At least they would get to learn something interesting?

As it turned out, some of the clothes were things the campers recognized visually, but didn't know the names of. Though his tone was harsh while explaining traditional Indian ethnic garb, every face in the room slowly lit up as a different rough sketch of a garment they related to appeared. The clothes looked cool! They sounded so ornate and regal! But confoundingly, the more motivated and interested the other kids became, the more agitated Max became.

The kids weren't supposed to care! Nobody cared! This was the entire point Max had been trying to prove to David in the first place! His own interest in doing this was purely for selfish reasons because he didn't want to be responsible for David killing himself or something...right? There was no way that he could ever possibly be wrong and that if they all just tried a little they could actually have any fun.

The others just didn't know what Max's deal was. They began chatting to each other about what they might like wearing. Ered pointed out to Nerris that the clothes kind of reminded her of the outfits Nerris' fantasy roleplay characters wore, which got Nerris ten kinds of excited. Had she found the real-world inspiration for some of her favorite costumes??

Dolph had gone to fetch some paper from the arts and crafts locker so that he and Preston could draw up some proper design ideas and patterns. Max was not exactly artistically gifted. The other kids gathered around in interest, some wanting their own paper and others calling out a request to be drawn for them. Max stared on in disbelief. If this was how everyone was going to be, then if he was ever forced to share his culture again...he'd make sure not to bother.

Gwen actually smiled seeing the kids working together and wanting to do something nice. She might not be one for overly cheesy or sentimental things herself usually, but maybe it wasn't all bad. Togetherness was nice. Maybe she'd been a little too hard on David herself.

Mentioning that they'd better get moving before sundown, which was only a few hours away, Gwen told the kids she was going to go grab a few sewing machines from the miscellaneous camp supplies. After that she was going to go make sure David hadn't fallen into a coma and keep an eye on him, so just make sure they didn't kill each other. She liked the plan, though.

Preston looked over the boy sitting next to him, with a scrutinizing eye and a smile. "Hmmm...you know, Dolph, I think you would actually look rather dashing in a sherwani. Something with blue, maybe, to bring out your eyes!"

Dolph giggled behind his hands. "Oh, vhy zhank you~..!" Ooo, this was fun! "Und you," he pointed back, eager to return the encouragement, "I am zhinking red accents. Somezhing long und flowing would only compliment your height as vell. Perhaps an elegant scarf!"

"I love it!!" Preston's fists thrust into the air.

Pencils moved frantically. "Max, come look! Vhat do you zhink?" Dolph invited their authority on authenticity to critique the forming ideas.

Max couldn't take it anymore. The pointer he'd been using snapped in his hands and he stomped over to the table everyone was clumped around. "Ok, that's it! Everyone stop being so damn _invested_ in this! Feel _bad!_ Feel obligated! Stop sounding like David was right about all this bonding garbage! And _you!_ " He marched over and grabbed Dolph by the scruff, mainly because he was the only person here smaller than him and he could move him by force. "You're sitting over here now!"

Dolph let out an 'eep' as he was snatched and rather aggressively relocated several tables down, all the way at the opposite end of the mess hall from where he was sitting with Preston.

"Woooaaahh...take a chill pill, dude..!" Ered commented, "You're being a total. Bummer. Majorly uncool." Grumbles of agreement rippled through the room.

"Vhat did I do?" Dolph asked fearfully, hiding behind his sketch. "I only vanted to make sure I vas accurate! Your drawings were not zhe most clear. I am sorry if I have offended you!"

"What offends _me_ is all that crooning you and Queerbait are doing over a bunch of stupid _clothes!_ Both of you, just design on your own! I'll tell you when it's good enough!" Turning back to the others and raising his arms he declared, "Everyone else spread out too! You'll all get your own jobs when Gwen gets back with the stuff!"

Quite put off by this outburst, no one really wanted to say anything in the suddenly charged atmosphere, so in order to get away from Max mainly, the others spread out and found somewhere to sit. They were confused as well. Shouldn't Max be happy they were so into what he'd been sharing with them?

On his way past, Nurf was the only one to pause to give any words to Max. "I would just like to say, this is a seriously unhealthy outburst of aggression, and clearly hints at some underlying form of self-denial." As a bully, he felt obligated to point out the flaws in Max's little tantrum. "So while I still feel shitty about David, and I'm going to listen to you for his sake, just know that I do not condone your actions and I think you should do some serious introspection." Then, quite promptly, he punched Max in the gut before walking on. "Also that's for being a buzzkill, asswipe!"

While Max doubled over in pain, the others simply sat and now felt increasingly disgruntled waiting for Gwen to get back. Preston found his eyes wandering over to Dolph, who looked quite saddened about where he'd ended up. He was just looking at his sketches with guilt, like he thought it was his fault this had happened because he'd brought it up. He also just looked lonely. Preston felt that the stomach pain Max was suffering was just desserts.

Indeed Dolph wondered if he ought to have just kept his mouth shut. He'd been enjoying sharing ideas in a group and getting to interact with everyone for once. Why was Max even so upset? What had been talking about, "feel obligated"...was he not doing this because he wanted to cheer David up and show the campers were capable of a bit of camaraderie?

Wincing, Dolph felt something strike lightly against the back of his head. From the floor, he picked up a crumpled ball of paper. Disheartened, he looked around sure that someone truly did blame him for the shift in mood, but instead his eyes landed on Preston, who was grinning and motioning for him to look at the paper. Then he mimed throwing a scarf around his neck and posed in profile, letting one arm wave behind him to mimic a flowing breeze.

Curious now, Dolph turned back to and opened the paper. Inside was a rough sketch of himself and Preston, each of them in a basic outline of a sherwani with color suggestions pointing to the top and pants underneath, but most notably was the 'Matching scarves..?' note written largely across the top. The little figures had scarves as their greatest detail, depicting the same fringed style, only in differing colors. Dolph's was blue.

Dolph felt a smile creep onto his lips. Preston didn't want him to feel alone. It was touching. Looking back at the other boy, Dolph raised twin fists to mirror the excited way Preston did so when spouting his near-catchphrase of 'I love it!'

Preston suppressed a good-natured chuckle and sent a cheery thumb up back. They could still enjoy themselves in spite of Max.

Gwen returned shortly with a wagonload of sewing supplies including three machines and a plethora of cloth reams. It seemed there really _was_ enough for any kind of camp around here if you looked hard enough. Their counselor didn't have time to stay, however, and didn't bother to take note of the shift in placement and atmosphere before announcing that she'd realized she'd left David in Quartermaster's care earlier and she'd better go make sure their groundskeeper hadn't started trying to harvest David for organs or anything.

Cautiously, the kids all glanced at the pile of cloth on the center table, but before they could even consider getting up to collect it, Max had pounced onto the table and grabbed an armload of the reams himself. Those he threw at the surrounding tables, barking orders for who was going to be measuring, who was cutting, and all of a sudden the camp mess hall had turned into a sweatshop for Indian clothes. Everyone was grumbling and just working to work, Max marching between the tables and "supervising", making sure no one was enjoying themselves too much.

Nerris, who happened to be sitting adjacent to Ered, saw the blonde pick up a ream of purple cloth and was unable to maintain a completely negative silence. Grasping her cheeks she gasped, "Ohh..! Ered, that color would look _so_ good on you..! It would offer a plus five charisma bonus at least..!"

Ered smiled at the darker girl, and looked at the cloth thoughtfully. She _did_ like purple...

Max appeared seemingly from nowhere, pushing Nerris away from her table. "Ub-ub-ub-up! That's enough-a that! Nerris, switch tables with Harrison!"

"Huh?!" Nerris puzzled, "But I was just complimenting-"

"Exactly! We're to make clothes, not get corrupted by David's _stupid_ philosophy! Switch!"

Things went on like this for a while. The kids couldn't help still feeling like doing this job together wouldn't be all that bad, and kept finding encouraging comments or just interesting notes to say to each other, at which point Max would swoop in and force them to change tables. Space Kid got switched for playing with tape measures like dance ribbons. Those watching him got switched for laughing. Ered got switched for commenting how cool a purple feather she found was, and Harrison got moved again for asking if he could use it. Nikki got moved for trying to mummify Neil in the cloth meant for her sari.

By this point the kids were being swapped around more than actually working, and the kids were finding more and more ways to continue enjoying what they were doing. Enough so that Max couldn't keep up, much less believe that _everyone_ could enjoy being next to everyone else. Even Dolph and Preston weren't as miserable in their little corners as they should be, though he had missed the way they caught each others' eye and flashed quick peeks of design plans at one another with their stacks of paper. What Max _did_ see, however, was Nerris leave her post and offer to help the two on the third sewing machine. She wasn't great, but she had learned a few things about sewing from her dad. He'd made her cape and hat for her! So she flitted between the two asking for pointers before heading back to the machine on a table between them that she had claimed.

Finally, with Max hopped up on the central table again, upset that his sweatshop was running more like a social gathering, to yell at them all to stop again. However, the mood felt warmly charged enough that someone finally opted to speak up against him. That someone was Dolph.

"You know, Max..." he noted, standing on his own bench to be visible, "I zhink you are missing zhe point entirely of zhe nice zhing we are doing. Vhich is ironic. You organized zhis, und yet you are zhe one fighting your idea zhe most."

Max's nostrils flared. "Excuse me?? The point is so that I don't have to feel bad for making an idiot commit suicide! What _you_ idiots don't seem to get is that I'm just recruiting you to do my work!"

"No, Max," Dolph shook his head solemnly, feeling sorry for the cynical boy, "Perhaps it vas triggered by feeling bad for our actions, but I zhink I can speak for all of us to say zhat ve want to apologize. To cheer David up und show him zhat we _are_ capable of enjoying ourselves."

Preston stood sharply and affirmed with a cheer of "Well said!!"

There was a brief couple seconds of silence, and then Nurf rubbed the back of his head and summed up, "I mean...yeah, that sounds about right. I hate all you nerds, but like...that doesn't mean _every_ second has to suck around you. I guess."

Nikki put her hands on her hips and shifted them pointedly. "Seriously Max, you have been _extra_ grouchy today. Why is it so hard to admit that maybe _everything_ doesn't have to suck _all_ the time?" As a fellow hell-raiser, she liked hanging out with him, but she was not a fan of his perpetual determination to mope.

Neil, the other kid closest to Max, chipped in, "Yeah...we get that you like to be all bleak and everything? But turning the camp into a sweatshop is not going to force anyone to miserable when...we don't really wanna be right now..!"

"Yeah, I think I've had enough tweenage angst for now..." Ered shrugged and swished her cool streaked bangs, "Can't hurt to at least _try_ David's whole 'try and enjoy where you are' thing, y'know..? At least it's new..."

Max's face wrinkled in disbelief and he grabbed his hair. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" David...David and his stupid positivity had somehow poisoned them all! Even his closest sorta-friends! Unfortunately, after that outburst, he didn't have anything else to add. Everyone's words...they were only confirming those nagging irritating thoughts Max had been having earlier.

"It is not too late, Max~..!" Dolph went on, encouraged by the support of his peers, "You may still join us, but if you do not vish to, I am sure ve can find a new dictator." A giggly snort. "Maybe even _me_...oh, can you imagine, _me_ as a dictator..! A ha ha..!" He'd been Camp Counselor for a Day, so he did have leadership experience.

Max cringed at both Dolph's gay-ass mannerisms, and the thought of having Hitler Kid take over manning David's apology. Which...he guessed really _was_ an apology at heart. He wasn't ready to admit it to David, but at the very least Max could admit that preparing for this surprise with everyone had _almost_ been fun earlier. Almost. He did like bossing people around. He was outnumbered anyway. And anything was better than letting Hitler Kid take over his job. He wasn't about to let Indian culture get tainted by that image.

"No chance in Hell, Bite-Size," the snarky boy snapped, "I guess I'd better stick around and make _sure_ that doesn't happen, either. And I still say everything sucks and the world will forever be a festering shithole...but...ok. We can work together or...whatever." He desperately ignored the tiny flicker of warm light sparking deep down in his core from relenting to this.

Several counts of 'woohoo' rang out as the others were glad to hear Max actually turn his attitude around. It had been the most unexpected turn of events, but hey, it just showed maybe there really was a conscious in there.

In a flash, Preston had zipped across the mess hall and slammed his sewing machine down next to Dolph's, making him jump. The short one looked up at the tall smiling boy with a blink.

"Great speech, Dolph!" he praised, "Very motivational! You really are a powerful speaker when you want to be!" He'd actually been most enthusiastic among the campers about Dolph's leadership when he was Camp Counselor for a Day, even if at that point they had yet to perform their first play. They had been talking for several days at the time, however, and Preston had loved Dolph's passion even more when it was placed in a role of authority. So sure and confident the little military man had been. Not to mention, Preston doubted _he_ would have been able to remain friendly towards that ruffian Max.

Dolph felt his cheeks warm slightly at the bold way Preston praised him as always. "Oho...zhank you..." He knew Preston liked the way he performed, but he actually thought Dolph made a good motivational speaker? The small boy was extremely flattered. As well he was flattered that Preston wanted so immediately to go back to working together.

Another, less vigorous thunk landed across the table, and the two boys looked up to find Nerris giving them a braces-filled grin of her own. "This seems more convenient for pointers..." she gave her excuse, though not seeming all that ashamed about joining her fellow seamsters.

Twin smiles welcomed her in return, and in no time production had reach a much faster speed than it had been at prior. Chat was lively, the air was bright, and Max reluctantly had to smile as he was swept up into helping Neil and Nikki put together their costumes. They finished with time to spare, shockingly, and met Gwen back at the bonfire pit for the big payoff.

David finally woke up, the campers showed off their outfits that Dolph and Preston were only delighted to declare as a proud team effort, and everyone was treated to an exciting puff of flames because Max had improperly used gasoline to light the wet firewood rather than fetching some that was dry.

All in all, it turned out to be a pretty great night.

As the group was jumping and cheering in the aftermath of the explosion, much to David's relief as it could have been much worse, Preston found himself looking out of the corner of his eye to the small boy he was finding himself beside more and more often. Subconscious or coincidence, who could say, but seeing Dolph sense his gaze and cease bouncing to look back, Preston could certainly feel the togetherness in the air. He put his fists on his hips and confirmed knowingly, "I knew it would be dashing."

Instantly Dolph felt his cheeks warm again, but in this light, in this atmosphere, in this toasty fire glow, something about the compliment was different. He felt a light, tiny spark go off, that being what warmed his cheeks this time rather than the kind words themselves. Oh my...what was this?

Not to be rude, Dolph opted to put off analyzing that feeling and quickly returned a bright smile. "You do have a way wizh a vardrobe~..!" he returned as chipper as ever, "I am so glad we vent wizh zhe scarves as vell. Twinsiiiies~..!" He waggled the end of his playfully. Preston's was longer of course, but they were still done in the same style as per suggested.

Preston chuckled and waggled his back, moving it in to tap against Dolph's like toasting a wine glass before turning back to the bonfire.

Dolph stared at the place where Preston had touched for a moment, a stronger little wave of that feeling lingering in his chest after that touch had caused it. He looked up at Preston who was once more engrossed in the fire, and back down at his scarf.

He couldn't say why, but all of a sudden Dolph...Dolph thought he might like to try involving himself in more of Preston's activities.


	4. Chapter 4

He made good on that deal with himself. Though Preston was not necessarily acting any differently towards him, Dolph was still compelled to find ways to spend more time with him, starting the very next day. The most obvious method was to take an interest in whatever the young thespian was advertising for camp activities. A go-getter, Preston was always trying to gather participants for his theater exercises, which made it easy to find an excuse to be near the boy. Lucky for Dolph he really did have a genuine interest in the theatrical process, which made things even easier, and soon even outside of specifically designated activities Dolph was finding means to be near the other.

Ever since that moment of tenderness by the bonfire, Dolph just felt his cheeks heat up the closer he stood to Preston. The more he thought about him. And rather than his normal bashful blush, this one seemed to tie his tongue, though at the same time made him happy. Preston had called him dashing in such a soft tone. Dolph wanted to be dashing again. He wanted to be something Preston would look at like that again. As well he was starting to love whatever being around him was doing to him, no matter how his stomach knotted.

Most of the time, Dolph simply settled with standing next to Preston when the campers gathered. It was enough.

Preston noticed that Dolph was asking about when the next theater group proposal was coming more often, and that Dolph had become more present in general, but he couldn't say he minded. He liked Dolph. He could say that confidently now. Despite how big it felt to Dolph, Preston didn't actually sense much change in Dolph's demeanor either. Perhaps he'd gotten a bit more giggly whenever he was complimented, but Dolph was a bubbly person. It seemed par for the course to Preston. It was endearing, too. The aspiring playwright enjoyed having an enthusiastic, encouraging person to work with that he could always count on.

For indeed, many days it was only the two of them seated together on the camp stage or at Preston's activity area, most campers more interested in doing their own thing. Sometimes Harrison or Nerris or even Space Kid might be interested, as the stage magician had _some_ natural inclination towards performance and the self-proclaimed sorceress greatly enjoyed pretend. Space Kid was usually just going with the flow, but none of them were steady participants. Dolph was an excellent participant, however, always willing to put time aside to come run test lines or try pantomime or sing rounds. Preston could no longer imagine spending a day honing his skills or working on his craft without the little artist. Without even noticing, more often than not he'd even begun sitting by the other boy in the mess hall.

So, while the rest of the camp was focused on whatever unruly chaos Max and his cohorts were cooking up, the two most creative campers were content on their own. Preston was more than happy to let Dolph choose to spend his time with him. 

But then one day Dolph didn't get to choose who he worked with on a camp activity. It was decided at complete random by David going down the line of campers and shoving them together in pairs. The one day Dolph hadn't been standing next to Preston. Of course. 

An egg was dropped into each pair's hands, birthed from the rogue platypus Camp Campbell called its mascot. The camp owner, Cameron Campbell himself, had made a rare visit and was tasking the campers with sheltering these eggs until they were hatched, at which point he would try and sell the offspring. 

Not really having time to absorb what was going on, Dolph found his head crashing against Ered's leg as David shoved them together, and then started as sudden responsibility was promptly dropped into his hands.

Holding the egg close, the little boy was unsure how to care for it exactly, but gave a small smile knowing he'd safely caught it. He glanced up at his partner, who seemed mostly disinterested, and then glanced to see who Preston had ended up with. Perhaps he would have some thoughts and they could share parenting tips.

Oh dear. Dolph's eyes widened seeing Preston had gotten pushed into partnering with easily the nastiest person here – Nurf. Preston was cringing away from him, but the notoriously cruel bully was giving the egg in his hand doe eyes at the moment, so perhaps things wouldn't be so bad... 

“Ahem.” 

Dolph was brought back to his current location by Ered clearing her throat at him. 

“So, you gonna wanna name it..?” she asked, quirking a brow like wondering where Dolph's focus was wandering. 

Oh! Well, uh, perhaps the girl was more invested than she let on! It was sometimes hard to tell with Ered. Cool kids tended to be less expressive than others. Dolph cleared his own throat and rushed to suggest that he was open for ideas. “Do _you_ vant to name it? Boy or girl? I am villing to let our egg be whatever it vishes!”

Ered actually smiled a little bit hearing that Dolph was so open. “Actually, I kinda hate my name...that's why I came up with 'Ered', y'know..? So how 'bout we just let it name it _self?_ ”

“Oo! Zhat is progressive!” perked Dolph, which only made Ered smile more. It seemed like they weren't going to have too much trouble finding the same page. Dolph held the egg out and they both stared at it with expectant beams.

Seconds passed as they waited for a name from the silent shell.

“Egg!” they both suddenly cheered in tandem and shared a high five. Together they turned and started walking towards the activity field, where the rest of the campers had headed during this discussion.

“Quite on zhe nose, but I suppose our kleiner Egg just vants to be itself!” Dolph praised their child for the day.

“Oo, Kleiner...that sounds cool...” Ered's eyebrows bounced. “Better than 'Meredith' anyway...maybe it can have _two_ names.”

“Really? You zhink zhat is cool?” Dolph looked at the blonde and then back to the egg. Well, it _was_ quite a small thing. The name would be just as literal as 'Egg'. “Okie dokie! Kleiner Egg it is!” Honestly, he was happy for any approval from the hardest to please and coolest camper here.

The two sat down by Ered's skate ramp and began imagining their kid's future. Both of them, if they had a child at all, would like to have one that followed in their footsteps, and agreed that pro-skating and artistry would hardly be difficult interests to share. What kid wouldn't be interested in those things anyway? They weren't going to pressure the egg, but they definitely wanted it to know how to be free, something both passions allowed for. 

While Ered pulled out her skateboard and began telling Egg about how liberating boarding was and instructing it on how to do sick kickflips, Dolph scurried over to his own station to grab some art supplies. Those he returned with and also began to explain how emotionally liberating art could be.

During their invitations to the egg to go into its parents' cool hobbies, Dolph thought it would be nice to show the egg how they could go together and asked Ered if he could paint on her board. She asked if he could paint anything cool first – like flames – and then got the even better idea of showing their egg how it _felt_ to be cool!

Dolph loved the idea of decorating their egg like the rebel they were training it to be, and assured Ered that he could paint flames no problem. They were painted quite easily on the bottom half of their little one's shell, and Ered supplied it with a pair of cool shades. 

As they were finishing up, Dolph heard the sound of approach behind him and turned, gasping in delight to see Preston had come over to see what he was up to. His eyes shone as the actor readily declared, “Dolph, I am _loving_ the style of your egg! It is _so fierce!!_ ” 

Indeed Preston had wanted to see how his fellow creative mind had been faring, as well as what he'd done with his egg. It looked like Ered was a much more willing partner than Nurf, who Preston had only just managed to drag away from constructing a baby harness for their own egg. 

“Danke, Preston~..!” Dolph clasped his hands excitedly. That boy always had something nice to say about Dolph's work, and every compliment sent one of those explosions of butterflies Dolph longed for rippling through his insides.

He would have said more and shared the credit, but Nurf looked upset about something and demanded Preston's attention, meanwhile Ered scoffed at her own partner. At first she'd been more than happy to nod agreeably to the compliment, knowing she and Dolph were the cool parents, but now something bugged her. “How come you never look at _me_ that way?”

Dolph quirked a brow at the girl. “Pardon?” 

“Me, Dolph! I saw how you were staring at him! Why don't you ever look at _me_ like that?” 

Blinking for a confused moment, Dolph pointed out, “Ered, it has only been twenty minutes.” That could hardly be enough time to establish a 'look', could it? 

“ _So?”_

Dolph held up their pretend child. “Ve are also only togezher because we were given zhis egg.”

“Oh, is _that_ all this is to you? If we didn't have this _egg_ you wouldn't be here, right?”

“Well. Actually. As much fun as it has unexpectedly been--”

“Exactly! I'm the cool kid! I'm the _most_ fun. You should be grateful you get to work with me. But what, you don't _want_ to be my partner? I had thought you were pretty cool to be all easy-going like me until just now.” Anyone would have picked her, and yet here Dolph was acting like she _wasn't_ the best kid at camp! 

Suddenly it all made sense. “Ohhhh! Do not vorry, Ered. Rest assured zhat you are still zhe coolest camper.” 

“Duh...” Ered crossed her arms and bobbed her head like it was the most obvious fact in the world. 

“Und I am sorry if you zhought I vas implying somezhing else,” Dolph continued, “But I...I actually still vould not have picked you to have zhis egg wizh.” The small boy rubbed his head bashfully. 

Ered's eyes widened, affronted, over her crossed arms, and Dolph winced as he hurried to clarify, “You are zhe coolest, definitely..! It is just...you are not my _favorite_ camper.” 

Pausing as she looked at the fidgeting boy, a soft blush apparent on his cheeks, Ered glanced after Nurf and Preston, the latter having been forced away already, and her face softened. “I think I get it. It's him, right? Preston..?” She pointed in the direction of the departed. 

Dolph's blush deepened. “I did not realize my face was showing zhat much.” Was it really so obvious that he'd been overjoyed by how Preston had come to see him? 

The blonde chuckled, wondering how she could have missed it. No one was denying her coolness. The issue was so much simpler. “Dude. You are _so_ hardcore crushing. It is _so_ obvious.” Now she was grinning with a knowing tease. 

Immediately Dolph's face was red as a beet and his eyes were wide as saucers. Crush?! “Y-You zhink...oh, meine _Gott,_ zhat is exactly vhat it is!!” He grabbed his burning cheeks, shocked. How had _he_ not figured it out until it was outright said to him? Ered was so smart! 

Ered laughed harder now, though still amiably. “Jeez, you didn't even _know??_ That's...impressive, really. If you're drooling that hard...” 

Unexpectedly, a short, stifled giggle left the diminutive boy's nose in agreement. He felt like an idiot for not figuring it out on his own. “Oh, I know..! I am such a Dummkopf..! But I have never had a crush before..! Oo, it is exciting to realize..!”

The tall girl tilted her head and smirked, endeared by the other kid's cluelessness. Dolph was actually the most innocent one here, wasn't he? He wasn't even questioning the fact that he liked another boy. 

Dolph had to know, “How did you even know zhat is vhat my look was saying? Oh, you must be so vise to tell from just zhat..!” 

Ered leaned back on one hand and swished her bangs like it was no big deal. “Eh...my dads are gay...I'd know that look anywhere.” If anyone around here was going to have a decent gaydar, it was going to be her. 

Now Dolph looked impressed, although he still didn't fully understand. “Oo...zhen huzzah! I am gay!” His tiny fists pumped the air. It must be true if Ered knew so much about it! 

The girl shrugged. “I dunno, probably...you're still like...ten. But you definitely have a thing for Preston.” 

That comment just got Dolph giggling again. “I sure do..! Oh, but you are not actually still upset zhat I vould prefer him as a partner for zhis, are you..?” He didn't want to upset anyone. 

“Pff.” Ered was amused this time and shook her head. “Nah, dude, I get it. It's not like we're married or anything just cuz we have an egg...so long as you respect the cool, we're good.” She stuck her thumb and pinky out and waggled her hand slightly as a show of peace. 

“Oh, gute..!” That was a relief. 

Eyeing the skate ramp they were beside, Ered picked up their egg and enticed, “Hey. You wanna show little Kleiner here what the rebel life is _really_ like..?” 

Dolph too looked at the ramp, a bit more scrutiny in his eye, but then figured, what the heck! They would not conform to society! Their baby could handle it! “Ja! Let us do it!”

Back on track with their project, the two climbed the ramp and set Egg down on Ered's skateboard. Several campers had gathered to watch this daring feat, and Neil was quick to shout up to Ered how she ought to have properly padded that egg before letting it anywhere near a skate ramp. 

Ered sent him her chill hand gesture too, telling the nerd kid not to sweat it. Dolph climbed up behind her and backed her up, declaring how they weren't shackling their egg with societal constraints. Ered then reminded everyone how they were the cool parents before sending their newly nicknamed “Li'l Shredder” over the edge. 

Li'l Shredder promptly splattered on the ramp bottom. 

Dolph gasped, dismayed. “Ohhh..!” 

Beside him, Ered didn't sound nearly as bothered. “O-hoohh, wipeout~..!” she called in sing-song. 

Dolph looked at her sideways, all at once questioning if her idea of parenting really was the best. “You know, I am suddenly wondering if Neil did not have a point.” 

Ered blew that off. “Pff. No big. We can just put a Grand-Aide on it.” Taking a second look, she watched the mess of yolk and albumin staining the ramp, almost none of it left inside the shell at all and none to be recovered. “...huh. Well that never happened to _me_ as a baby.” 

Shrugging, she turned back to Dolph and supposed, “Oh well. Eggs are replaceable. I'm sure Mr. Campbell didn't need _ours_ specifically. C'mon, let's go get my board.” 

Following the taller girl off the ramp top, Dolph pressed uncertainly, “Mh...still...are you sure you know _all_ of what you are talking about? I zhink we might have been wrong about zhis, so...” 

Ered rolled her eyes. “Ok, so I might have misjudged how early a platypus ought to be skateboarding. I'm still the most mature. And I'm definitely right about everything else.” Pausing, she realized what Dolph was getting at. “Wait. Are you actually worried I misjudged your crush too? Ha!” She hopped off the ladder. 

Behind her, Dolph too touched to the ground and shifted his eyes, not wanting to say that, but the rub to his arm was enough to confirm it to Ered.

“Dude, I've got actual experience with stuff like that. I've never been a parent before.” She was annoyed that her wisdom was being questioned again. Wandering over to gather her board, she added, “Besides, didn't you agree? You're the one making googly eyes. Search your feelings, or...whatever.” 

Ah, yes...Dolph had agreed. It had been a sudden moment of realization after hearing the word 'crush', not that he was just taking Ered's word for it. He already knew he really liked Preston anyway. It only made sense that like-liking him was the reason he felt so starry-eyed. “Oh. Yes, you...you _are_ right about zhat. I decided zhat answer for myself. Whew..!” Huh. Was he...relieved? He actually wanted to like Preston. Go figure. 

Not really paying the short boy mind, Ered was noticing Harrison wandering the grounds with his and Nerris' egg, though Nerris was nowhere in sight, and waving his hands like advertising something as he spoke to passing campers. “Hey, you wanna go see what Harrison's up to? A magic show might be cool about now." 

Dolph blinked. “You still vant to hang out wizh me even zhough our egg is dead?” That really _was_ cool of the girl, not to just dump him by the wayside straight away. 

Ered shrugged. “Yeah, why not. You're not a bad little dude. We can see if the spark's still there, at least for the rest of the day.” She could deal with someone else for that long. It was how long their eggs were originally supposed to last anyway. With a knowing grin, she added, “It also seems like just the sort of thing that Preston would show up to...you really wanna find out what you're feeling?” 

The short boy's eyes immediately lit up like Preston's name was a buzzword. He was back to not doubting Ered's wisdom in the slightest. “Preston, you say...okie dokie..!” 

Preston was indeed at Harrison's show. In fact, he and Nurf were the only other pair there besides Dolph and Ered. Immediately Dolph felt his heart speed as he noticed this, his face heating and his breath becoming short as he stared and repeated the word 'crush' in his mind. Meekly, he darted to Ered's other side and hid behind her legs. 

Ered snorted a bit smugly. “So. Is that an 'I told you so', then..?” 

A giddy smile shook its way onto Dolph's lips as he grabbed his cheeks and nodded vigorously. His insides were churning and felt ready to explode, he was dizzy, and yet he loved it so! 

“Knew it.” Ered swished her bangs confidently. “You gonna tell him..?” She was pressing to tease the diminutive boy now. A little bit of revenge, a little bit just because it was fun.

“Oh no..!” Dolph managed to find words, “Zhe point of having a crush is to _not_ tell, right? Maybe only gossip about it to a couple of secret buddies? Like you~! You are zhe only one who knows, so do not spread it around, ja~?” The half-German giggled to himself some more. “I vant to enjoy having it for a vhile.”

Ered rolled her eyes to herself with a smile, shaking her head lightly. What a weird kid. He sure didn't seem embarrassed about his feelings, which was what usually kept someone from admitting their crush. Instead he was absolutely giddy and just wanted to revel in his first one. Well, it wasn't like Ered really cared. She didn't need to bother telling anyone.

Harrison called for his audience to gather at the stage, and they approached. While he entered in a puff of smoke and began introducing his egg as his assistant, Preston's booming voice caught Dolph's attention. He looked over to see Preston clapping and excitedly asking Nurf if the show was fun, like trying to prove it was worth coming out to. 

At first Dolph thought perhaps the bully had ended up being more willing than expected after all, but Nurf immediately retaliated to the encouragement with hostility, snapping at Preston for making him come to a magic performance, then waxing on about working and only confusing the poor boy. Preston tried to point out that none of them had jobs, at which point Nurf snapped again and accused the theatrical one of disrespect, threatening him with an even angrier response.

Preston quieted, assuring that he remembered the consequences of making Nurf angry, at which point he touched his cheek gingerly, looking traumatized. Dolph gasped and put his hands over his mouth to notice that that cheek had a mark on it – a clear strike mark. How had he not noticed more immediately? He felt terrible for missing it in his own moment of emotion, and of course he felt awful for Preston. No one should have had to suffer being stuck with Nurf, but in particular a mix of guilt and attachment was making Dolph want to act. Only what could he do?

 A distraction appeared onstage as Nerris interrupted Harrison's first act to try and claim the egg as her own. The two magicians bickered and fought for a spell before Harrison proved his point about stage magic by making the egg vanish...only to make it reappear, shattered, inside Nerris' hat.

 Dolph cringed and then gawped, aghast, as the pair's child leaked down Nerris' face. She looked equally traumatized as this happened. The half-German boy backed away from the stage slowly, saying to Ered, “Ok, I zhink zhat is enough magic for one day...”

 Ered's nose had wrinkled at the botched trick and she was more than happy to turn away. “Yeah...that was kind of lame. Um, if you don't mind, I also kind of think we don't really have enough in common to last out the rest of the day? Sooo...” She'd kind of expected this show to last longer, and didn't have any ideas past it, so her charity was running a little dry. 

Registering what was being said, Dolph blinked. “Oh! Oh no, zhat is fine. I do not zhink we have enough in common to warrant much hanging out, eizher. I have somezhing I must do anyvay. But it vas cool while it lasted?” He offered the girl a friendly shrug.

 “It was cool while it lasted.” A nod from the chill skater as she offered back a fist bump, which was gladly reciprocated, and then Ered headed off back to her ramp to do some shredding the right way. “Check you later, little dude.” 

Dolph nodded and gave that pinky-and-thumb sign Ered liked giving before turning back to where Preston and Nurf had been, but they were gone. Drat! 

Darting to the stage, Dolph's determination had taken over and he asked curtly, hands stamping the lip of it, “Nerris! Did you see vhere Preston und Nurf went?? It is urgent!”

The darker girl was still staring into space, yolk streaming down her clawed fingers as they trembled in front of her equally soaked face. _“Eggolaaaaaaaaaas!!”_ was all she had to say before falling to her knees, distraught. 

Dolph's lower eyelids pinched upwards as he grimaced. Right. Nerris was in the middle of something. She probably hadn't seen much. 

Harrison, having slipped offstage while Nerris was having her mental breakdown and being much less upset about their egg's passing, approached Dolph with a raised finger. “I believe _I_ saw the pair you seek.” 

“You did?” Attention swiftly going to the mousy-faced boy, Dolph hopped off the lip of the stage and demanded, “Vhere did zhey go? Tell me, magic man!”

Harrison pointed behind the shorter boy. “I think I saw Preston being dragged off into that shady grove of trees behind Neil and Space Kid's pen-pen thing over there...but I was also kind of enjoying watching Nerris' mind get freaked. Even if it's not how I meant to do it. Though actually, I think I kind of prefer it this way.” He put his fists on his hips and grinned seeing his magic rival and greatest enemy break down. Cruel, maybe, but no crueler than anything she'd ever done to him. She'd once sabotaged his drowning escape trick by switching keys on him. 

Dolph looked behind him at the pen for Space Kid that Neil had put inside a larger pen for himself and their egg. It was not even fifty feet from the stage he was currently in front of, so even if Harrison hadn't been paying the fullest attention, it was still a lead. “Yes, yes, you do zhat,” Dolph waved off, distracted by his goal now, “Zhank you for your assistance, Harrison.” 

“Ha. And you said I was useless,” Harrison shook his head smugly at Nerris as Dolph zipped away. 

Nerris continued staring vacantly into the void.

Dolph had not even reached the pen when he saw Preston sprinting out from the shady grove Harrison had indicated, looking over his shoulder in clear terror. He slowed as he entered the light, however, fumbling with a pair of sunglasses and putting them on as he twisted his head, desperately seeking help. 

Dolph froze as he saw that eye before Preston covered it. His right eye...it was ghastly swollen! And clear evidence of a meaty fist to the face. Paralyzed with disbelief that he could have missed things getting so bad in just an afternoon, Dolph didn't even get a chance to call out to the lanky boy before Preston noticed Nikki and Max wandering over to Neil and Space Kid, heading towards them instead. 

Preston cut into whatever conversation the four had been having, showing them a note that Dolph couldn't read from behind them while he talked. 

Hearing a noise from the trees, however, Dolph saw Nurf approaching with his egg in its holster and a determined look of disgruntle on his face. “Preston!” he barked, “Preston, where the fuck did you go? I wasn't done discussing with you yet!” He clenched a fist firmly. 

Gasping, Dolph hurried to try and deter the big bully. He had no idea what he was going to do, but he couldn't do _nothing_ while a fellow camper was hounded so mercilessly! 

As it turned out, he did accomplish nothing, for as he put his hands out to try and get Nurf's attention, Nurf just grabbed his face and side-swiped the tiny boy into a bush. “Outta the way, runt. I've got an egg partner to set straight right now.” He'd bully Dolph later. 

In the bush, Dolph hemmed with disappointment at his ineffectiveness. Although he probably should have expected such an outcome. Well, he'd better try something different, because Preston needed him! Feeling his sense of justice taking over and hopping out of the bush, he then paused and took a moment to cry out as the way the brambles scratched his skin caught up with him. But as soon as that was over he followed Nurf's warpath back to the scene by Neil's pen. 

He was just in time to hear Nurf reading a letter. What the... 

According to what it said, Nurf and Preston's egg had run away. It couldn't stand the amount of domestic abuse it was forced to witness, but wished its parents the best as it went on to a better life. 

Dolph was not the only one confused by this scenario, as Max echoed the fact that the egg had run away with an incredulous tone.

Nurf did not seem to care to question the logistics, only falling to his knees with tears in his eyes and shouting, “Oh god..! _I'm_ _a horrible parent!!_ ”

Preston walked over and agreed with a shaky, “You really _are_ , Nurf...” But most confusing of all, he actually patted the huge blubbering abuser and supported him as he helped him stand up and they departed.

This was something Dolph just couldn't forgive. Preston was kind, but not normally to those behaving so nasty. Normally he was also not afraid to stand up for himself or mouth back. Did Preston really feel so trapped that he was still going to give Nurf his time when really, Nurf deserved to feel bad about what he'd done?

Darting out in the pair's path, Dolph's expression was one of renewed determination. “Zhat does it!” he declared, “Preston, step avay from zhat Nurf! He does _not_ deserve your pity!”

Both other parties looked up in surprise at the puny boy covered in twigs. Preston questioned, “Huh? Dolph? W-Where did you come from?” He shrank, for some reason feeling like he didn't want Dolph to see him like this.

“It does not matter. I apologize for not noticing vhat has been going on sooner. Und once I did, I vas still too distracted to step in properly.” He shook his head in dismay at himself. “But I am still here to make zhings right!”

Sniffing, Nurf took half a step forward and shook a wobblier fist than normal at the smaller boy. "Oh what, you're just gonna swoop in and steal my partner away just because our egg is gone? Preston doesn't want that! Preston wants to stay here and make me a cake and tell me what a great father I can be if I really try! Right Preston?”

Preston startled as the pressuring glare was shot his way. “Wh-Wha? Oh, I, um...actually, if you wouldn't mind...handling that yourself--”

Nurf looked affronted. “Oh. My. God. After all we've been through today, I would've expected you to learn better, Preston! You would just _abandon_ me in my time of need? After all I've done for you like go to that stupid show you wanted or let you go visit _this_ idiot?” He jerked a thumb towards Dolph, then gasped in exaggerated realization. “Have you been making goo-goo eyes at Dolph behind my back??”

Preston clearly looked confused and frightened, leaning away from the emotionally volatile boy. “Behind your back? Huh?? We only saw him once..! For like a minute...in front of your front! And you spent most of today beating me up!”

Nurf's hands covered his face in shame. “Gauuh, I knew it! My whole pretend adulthood is a lie!" 

After an afternoon of being knocked around by a boy way too deep in some confounding form of delusion with logic that Preston simply could not follow, the lanky boy wavered unsurely between continuing to console Nurf for fear of later retribution, or taking the opportunity to back away now that his abuser was absorbed in some kind of personal melodrama. His hand extended and recoiled a few times as he grimaced, battling with that choice. 

Having been fearful a beating would be the only end result here, Dolph was relieved that he was intact so far, and saw an opening now that Nurf was busy...doing that. Skirting around the large boy wailing to himself about where his marriage had gone wrong, Dolph scurried up to Preston and extended a hand high. “Quickly,” he urged the hesitant one, “I do not know vhat exactly is happening here, but if you vant out, now is zhe time to act!” If they fled now, Preston could get away, get his head straight, and likely leave Nurf to do the same. There was no sense in letting this madness continue to play out.

Preston's eyes darted between the hand now offered to him and the bully he'd been trying to escape all day. Why was he hesitating when he was being offered an out? Gah, Nurf had really screwed with his head! Preston pulled at his own hair as the stress mounted, knowing he had to decide now or continue to suffer. Eyes flicking to Dolph's face this time, those clear eyes, concerned and determined, suddenly reminded Preston how insane Nurf was actually being right now. Those eyes were right. Preston would be the insane one not to get away while he could.

Determination stirring in his own chest, Preston pursed his lips and turned to declare, "Nurf, I am _really_ leaving you this time! You can go and...work through whatever _this_ is by yourself. I'm through! Don't even talk to me at dinner!" God that felt good to say. He grabbed Dolph's hand, and not bothering to wait around the tiny boy tugged it and guided the both of them away as fast as their legs could carry them.

“Nooo..! Preston..!” Nurf reached after the two. "So...emotionally vulnerable..! Son gone..! Partnership dissolving..! Can't..muster up...strength to bully into stopping..!" And then they were gone. Nurf had successfully been left alone. He collapsed against the grassy ground in shame.

A moment passed before Nurf sat suddenly upright, his face appearing clear as day albeit perhaps a bit puzzled. He blinked and touched his chin quizzically. “Huh. Well that's weird. I feel as though a manifestation of my controlling desires to avoid becoming my abandoning father just unleashed itself in a highly unhealthy projection of a potential reversal of driving away my unchecked feelings could have on future relationships.”

A beat. “Or maybe it was something I ate. I dunno. Man, today's just been a blur since we got those eggs. Wonder how that turned out.” He stood and walked off aimlessly, a neutral smile in place. 

Meanwhile, across the campgrounds in the lakeside gazebo, Dolph and Preston had come to a stop upon seeing a place they could sit and rest. They each panted with a hand on their knee for a moment before letting the hands they'd been holding go and collapsing onto the bench lining the gazebo's rim.

After some seconds just leaning back with their eyes closed and letting the relief of escape wash over them, Preston let his eyelids peek open as he glanced at the boy beside him.

“Um...so thanks,” he felt obligated to say, though now as things were winding down he was starting to feel a little awkward again. “God, I've been doing nothing but trying to run away from him all day..! But he just... _hounded_ me! He's been _everywhere_. I tried to play fair, but he just kept twisting my words and confusing me and hitting me...he wouldn't even let me _try_ to be a parent! Not that I was thinking about that much past the start. I was really starting to think it was going to be stuck as Nurf's slave from now on..!”

Before he knew it, Preston had let the entire stressful situation out. Lip bitten, he grabbed his knees and rocked slowly as the still-fresh memories of being dragged back to the bully's side over and over echoed in his head.

Dolph sat up as he listened, sympathy etched into his face. He felt extremely bad for both what the lanky boy had had to endure and his own failure to help earlier. Reaching out, he placed a hand on Preston's hunched back. He could feel the boy wince, no doubt a reflex from the more violent forms of contact he'd been subjected to.

“It is over now,” he assured, “Nozhing was your fault. It is no excuse, but I am also again sorry I did not notice right avay. I had hoped he vould not be so bad to work wizh vhen I saw you togezher at first, but zhen I got too wrapped up in zhe game myself.” And...other things, but Dolph wasn't about to be selfish in thinking about his own feelings right now.

A despondent hum wavered out of the young thespian. “I actually...I didn't want you to see me like this. When you showed up. I don't feel like myself. I mean if anyone, I'm not surprised it was you to finally figure it out and want to help me – gah, everyone else was acting so _clueless –_ but I don't know...since you know me so well, seeing me so weak is kind of...embarrassing..?” He hunched more, glad for the sunglasses he could hide behind at the moment.

The small boy's brow furrowed as he tilted his head inward and offered a patient smile. His hand rubbed lightly to console the other. “I vould like to zhink we are some type of close, so of course I vould want to help. But I also do not zhink you are weak.” Seeing Preston's head turn minutely out of curiosity, Dolph nodded. “You were in trouble. I can only imagine zhe confusion running zhrough your head. Zhat is not veakness. Anyone would feel trapped next to Nurf. I understand. He has bullied me as vell, after all.”

Oh, right. Dolph was one of Nurf's other favorite targets for being such a tiny and soft-spoken boy. That made Preston even more grateful how the other had been able to put that demeanor aside for his sake. Dolph pressed forward, “It is _because_ I know you zhat I vant to support you. I like you a great deal, Preston. You are my favorite camper. Und I know you do not deserve such treatment.”

Preston sat straight, his hands modestly sandwiched between his thighs as that admission slipped out. He stared from behind those shades quietly as it sank in, and he felt his cheeks turning rosy from a mix of gratitude and bashfulness. Was this what Dolph always felt when Preston praised him so freely? 

In the silence, Dolph actually wondered if he'd said too much and only embarrassed Preston further. He should apologize. 

Just as he was about to open his mouth, Preston reached up and slid the sunglasses down off his face. “I'm...really your favorite?” He'd had no idea he was anyone's favorite person. He liked to fancy himself the center of admiration, but there was a difference between that and someone actually _telling_ you so.

Dolph smiled realizing that the other had simply been absorbing the compliment. Glad to see it made him feel better, too, the diminutive one looked into those blackened eyes with confidence and nodded once, surely. “I cannot imagine anyone replacing you.” He didn't even mind if he wasn't Preston's favorite person to spend time with in return. Dolph was used to being the kid everyone avoided. He was just happy to get to spend time with anyone at all, and especially the boy he liked best.

“Heh...” After the suffering he'd been put through, Preston didn't know why such a simple thing was soothing him so greatly, but he felt a smile forming to match Dolph's, and his posture relaxing. His head was clearing and he was starting to feel more like himself. “That means a lot, Dolph. Thank you. I like you too.” A beat. “It sure would've been nice if we could have worked on this together too, huh? I'll bet _our_ egg would've survived. But who knows? I didn't even get to _try_ parenting. At least your partner was willing to let you near your egg.” 

Butterflies going off in his stomach again seeing Preston buck up and hearing him say something so sweet, Dolph then blinked in consideration. “Well...do you vant to try?” 

It was Preston's turn to blink. “Huh..? What do you mean? All the eggs are dead.” 

“Just because Mr. Campbell's activity is over does not mean we cannot recreate it ourselves,” Dolph pointed out, “Ered vas surprisingly fun to work wizh, but zhere are a few zhings I zhink I would try differently in hindsight.” Questioning more, for one. His face shifted as he recalled where blind faith in coolness had gotten him. 

“Huh. I guess you're right,” speculated the taller boy, “Y'know, I think I actually _would_ like to take a crack at it, too...no pun intended.”

Dolph gave a good-natured chuckle at the soft jest. Glancing around, his eye lighted on an object outside the gazebo. Hopping off the bench, he strode towards it. “Ve do not even have to use an egg. It is probably better to use somezhing a bit more resilient to start, ja? Vhat do you zhink of raising zhis?” Returning, he stood in front of Preston, offering out a moderately-sized rounded rock for scrutiny.

Preston's lips formed an O seeing the option presented. That was actually pretty smart. Rocks were rather available, so they wouldn't have to try stealing one from the kitchen. “I think I love it,” he beamed approvingly before standing as well, “Let's parent the _hell_ out of this rock!” The dramatic boy's vigor was obviously starting to return as he hopped onboard the proposal.

And parent the hell out of that rock the duo did.

The two boys spitballed ideas about taking turns managing the rock during the rest of their day. They borrowed the baby supplies Nikki had found in some old doll set and let her show them how she'd been “feeding” her egg. She also loved the idea of trying with a rugged, chiseled child that could withstand adventure, but lamented that her partner – Max – would never be onboard. He was long gone, actually, back to doing absolutely nothing with his Saturday. Dolph offered to let her babysit. He fancied himself a part-time doctor so he could treat Preston's eye, which would cut into both their all-star careers in the fine arts. As for the eye, he'd heard steak was supposed to work, so they should probably kill two birds with one stone and also have a parents night out so they could get some to eat. Steak was also something parents went out to eat special, right?

The steak was a hamburger, as it was all they could get, and Preston didn't feel any better after eating it, but he did declare it delicious. 

Properly supplied, the two creative minds spent the remainder of the afternoon putting their rock through an accelerated life cycle. It was swaddled and then encouraged to “walk”, which entailed being rolled between them. Preston provided a box that Dolph turned into a miniature school for the rock to go to. Preston gave a touching graduation speech once college came around. Other dioramas were constructed to celebrate the rock's birthday and send the rock to its own camp and its first job and so on. It even got a little cardboard box car. The rock was classy, trained in classical theater and the fine arts, but also took a detour to find itself by joining a metal band. 

As it turned out, Preston was the type of parent who liked to document all of his child's accomplishments. He recorded each set piece and shouted a lot of encouragement while the rock did things like try out for the ballet. Who'd have thought, when he was actually _allowed_ to partake in the project, he was as wholeheartedly invested as he ever got. It likely would have been greatly embarrassing for the rock if it had been sentient. 

Dolph, as ever, found that investment endearing. He was the bubbly parent who was just as encouraging and perhaps a little _too_ open to letting the rock do things that were questionable. He was still inclined to avoid “shackles” even after his time with Ered. Being raised rather sheltered, he supposed he just didn't want to let that happen to the rock. Preston was a bit more sensible and pointed out dangers that perhaps ought to have been more obvious to the other. 

And then at last, with dinnertime looming, it was time for the rock to fly free...directly into Nurf's skull.

Feeling done with their game, Dolph and Preston felt accomplished and wanted to send their child off in a meaningful way, and agreed that the rock's true purpose was to seek vengeance for slighting Preston in the first place. They found Nurf on his way to the mess hall, and Preston wasted no time in sending the rock soaring directly into the back of Nurf's head.

A hollow clocking sound rang as contact was made, and Nurf barely got out a startled sound before falling flat. The two hiding in the bush behind him giggled and scrambled away not to get caught. Dolph had had _some_ hesitation about answering violence with violence, but he couldn't help admitting to himself that that had felt justified in a delightfully devilish sort of way. 

Seated in the mess hall, Dolph and Preston shared a bench as usual and thought back on their day full of experiences. 

“So? Vhat did you zhink of zhe whole parenting activity now zhat you have gotten to try?” the petite artist polled, “Vas it everyzhing you hoped for?” 

“Well, I must say, Dolph,” Preston waggled his fork, “If nothing else, your skills are quite admirable. You're certainly more enjoyable to work with than _Nurf_ , anyway...” He squinted sourly. Actually, Nurf wasn't at dinner. Had that rock done more damage than intended? He decided not to point it out. 

And Dolph didn't notice. He just flipped his wrist bashfully. “Oh please. You are zhe smart fazher. I am just zhe cool one who says yes vhen you do not.” A self-depreciating chuckle. He admitted he was not always the perfect judge as to what was best.

Preston rolled his eyes, though he smiled as well. “Oh, come on. Like you don't have your own little shining moments of brilliance. Labels aside though, we still did just as great at this as any production we've tackled! We're the perfect team!”

“Ja! We made a great couple of fazhers. Togezher!”

“Ha. You can say that again..!”

“Okie dokie! We made a great couple!”

The world froze around Preston in an instant. It had just been a simple bit of paraphrasing, but all at once a hundred things clicked together in his brain, lining up to form one crashing wall of realization.

He liked Dolph.

He fucking _like_ -liked Dolph. 

Parents were couples. This had been the most fun the two had had together yet. Preston had seriously enjoyed pretending to be a couple with Dolph. It made him realize he would want to try being a couple for real. Everything was so natural with the little half-German. So open, so easy, so positive. Dolph was so comfortable to be around that parenthood had been a breeze. Dolph was completely his favorite camper just as much as he was Dolph's.

Preston's fork fell. And just as sharply Preston's instincts kicked in to push away.

He didn't _want_ to like-like Dolph! Dolph was an amazing person who was sweet and charming and pure and funny and clever, and Preston loved being around him, but...but...gah, there was no way he could really push away from the small boy, was there? Being around him was _too_ pleasant.

Promptly, he decided he was going to ignore all of these thoughts and pretend he'd never had them. But at the same time, he had to do something about this revelation. That something was stand sharply and say bluntly, “I'm going to my tent! Busy day and all that. Turning in. No need for dessert!”

Dolph barely had a chance to blink at the abrupt exit before it happened. What _had_ just happened? Was it something he'd said? Was Preston not feeling well? He'd even said he didn't want dessert. But Preston _loved_ dessert! He had a massive sweet tooth in fact!

Sure the answers would come to light if he was patient, Dolph decided that he was still going to bring the other boy his pudding cup. Though he wished greatly to knock on the tent flap and check in on his favorite camper, he respected Preston's apparent need for rest and merely knocked and left the pudding by the entrance, holding a concerned silence and hoping he was right about future answers.


	5. Chapter 5

The smallest Camp Campbell camper looked towards Preston's tent as soon as the morning bugle summoned them all from their slumber. Preston was there, and he was holding an empty pudding cup ready to be thrown away, but his face was stiff when it noticed Dolph.

Preston's eyes flicked away and he forced down the flutter of appreciation he felt for the tiny boy's kindness, as well as the greater guilt he felt for the perplexed slump Dolph now slipped into upon seeing this snubbing reaction. No doubt Dolph would be wondering if he'd done something wrong. Preston should find some way to tell him he hadn't, but as they both slipped into the morning herd yawning their way back to the mess hall for the breakfast line, the lanky thespian hadn't a clue how he was supposed to explain himself.

There was no way he could without hurting Dolph more, was there? “Yeah, so, I just realized that I really like-like you, but I _really_ don't want to, so can we just pretend feelings don't exist?” That would go over wonderfully, he was sure.

With a disgruntled sigh, Preston chucked his empty pudding cup into the mess hall trash bin and lined up for breakfast. He had to think of _something_ to say before he completely ruined their growing friendship, but saying something could only ruin it too. It was a real jam.

A familiar presence was felt behind him in line and Preston knew without even turning that Dolph had meekly stepped behind him at the end of the line.

“Um...Preston..?”

It was cautious. Of course it was. Dolph had no idea what was going on inside the other boy's head. He was worried. He was potentially even a little hurt. He probably thought something was wrong that he could help with. Preston sighed through his nose, hating how conscious he was of how well he knew the pint-sized boy in this moment.

“Good morning, Dolph!” Actor's instinct took over when it was down to the wire, and apparently Preston's knee-jerk solution to the problem was to continue pretending there wasn't one. Well, maybe if he kept doing that it would become the truth in the long run. Yes, he decided, that made perfect sense. Probably!

Dolph's head went back slightly and he blinked. “Uhm...yes...guten morgen.” The greeting he'd gotten was much more forceful and on par with Preston's norm than he'd been expecting, especially after that look back at the tents. “How are you feeling?” the meeker boy ventured.

“Great! Hey, sorry I didn't see you there! What brings you to the mess hall this morning?” The returned grin was large and cheesy.

“Breakfast. Zhe same as every morning. But...vhat about zhat look just now? You looked like you were upset. Upset with me even.”

Use your improv skills, Preston, use your improv skills..! “Haha, what? Me? Upset? You know me..! Perfection takes time to wake up in the morning! I've got a _real_ resting bitch face until I get that juice sugar in my veins..!”

Dolph's head tilted like trying to decipher the excuse. “Oh. Are you sure? I vas worried it might have somezhing to do with yesterday.”

Eek!

“You are not still vorried about Nurf zhreatening you, are you? Because I zhink ve are off Scot-free. You are safe. Until he begins his regular bullying anyvay.” Dolph's mouth shifted, wondering if lingering side effects might be the cause of the other's dilemma.

Preston's bristled posture relaxed. Good! Dolph had no idea what he'd implied at dinner. He didn't suspect a thing as to what was really jangling the taller's nerves.

He decided to roll with it. “Oh..! Um...was it that obvious? Yes, I definitely stayed up late last night worrying about Nurf, and not wracking my brain for...other reasons! Guess I was more traumatized than I realized!” The brunette gave an open shrug and a nervous grin.

Dolph's mouth shifted sympathetically this time and he stepped closer to deliver a soft pat to Preston's exposed chest, making the taller boy blanch as he became extra aware of physical contact. Was Dolph always so touchy? Had it always felt so nice and intimate?

Dolph assured, “I understand...but I am here to help, remember? Do you vant to go for a boat ride? Zhat vould get you away from him. Zhe change in scenery might help clear your mind as vell.” Out on the lake it would just be the two of them and the serene blue, and maybe Spooky Island in the middle of it.

Preston blushed just _thinking_ about being isolated with the other, facing him in a tiny boat for an entire hour or so. Still, it would only be more suspicious if he denied the offer now. “Um...sure!” He forced another grin and put his fists on his hips in feigned confidence.

“Zhat is zhe Preston spirit I know!” chirped Dolph, “Fierce und bright!”

If nothing else, this would be a great test for his 'acting normal' plan, Preston supposed.

As it turned out, Preston was pretty darn good at pretending to be normal. He was on high alert inside, making sure he didn't think anything untoward, but his external responses were as boisterous as ever. While boating he sat with stuffy posture and a parasol with his legs crossed for most of it, just talking with Dolph about everything from weather to possible lake monsters.

In some of the silences, Preston had started to notice Dolph's face, however. Were his eyes always so soft and shiny when they looked at him? Had his smile always felt so special to be trained on him? Once he saw those eyelids droop slightly, as though the shorter boy had forgotten himself and gotten lost while staring back, and Preston's heart electrocuted itself as he suddenly thought things were getting entirely too cozy. Quickly he volunteered to take his turn rowing and thrust his parasol at the other. The oars began moving frantically as Preston focused on the manual labor.

Dolph had been taken aback by the forcefulness of the insist, but it hadn't taken long for him to close his eyes with a perky smile and hold the parasol as Preston had, taking the sudden vigor to mean the other boy's spirit was back proper.

The next couple of days were rather similar. Preston did not want to stop being around his favorite camper, and it hardly appeared Dolph did either, so Preston kept up the act. The longer he did it, the harder it was to consider bringing the real issue to light as well. There was never a time. There was never a need. So long as he and Dolph could still have fun like they always had, everything was fine, right? Although, the longer he kept acting oblivious to his own feelings, ultra aware of the other boy, the more Preston started to suspect Dolph might have some feelings of his own.

Whether he was aware or not, it was hard to say. Preston felt lucky Dolph had oblivious tendencies in this instance. But the way his spine straightened when he caught sight of the taller boy, the immediate way he agreed to do anything and everything with Preston, those _looks_ that definitely weren't handed out to just anyone at camp...Preston was pretty sure. And that made him clam up even tighter.

Maybe it was paranoia. Maybe. But Preston couldn't ask at this point. He couldn't! He didn't want to tell Dolph why he wanted to fight his attraction. He didn't want Dolph to say anything if his own attraction was really there. He didn't want to ruin what comfortable thing they already had, and yet by staying silent and pretending, things only seemed to get more tense on Preston's end. It didn't feel like acting normal was making normal the reality. Damn it. It didn't seem there was a way he could discuss this without probably hurting Dolph and ruining what they had anyway. Damn it again. It was tense as every moment he anticipated the possibility of a confession from Dolph or a slip of his own tongue. He was damned if he did and damned if he didn't.

Well...maybe if he just kept acting for a little longer, everything would work itself out.

And then Parents Day rolled around. Although this was news to the campers, David and Gwen insisted they'd been announcing it for weeks, complete with fliers. Many mixed feelings floated among the children about seeing their parents, but the general attitude did seem to be enthusiasm. The only one who really wasn't excited was Cameron Campbell, who tried desperately at the announcement gathering to get the entire day canceled. He couldn't have his lazy camp scam exposed! Unfortunately for him, it was a little late for that by this point as Quartermaster rolled up practically right in front of him with a busload of adults here to see their children.

As Cameron Campbell cursed and quickly tried to compose an air of professionalism, the parents stepped off the bus to a flock of children excitedly rushing to greet them. Except for Max, whose face soured seeing the group of happy hugging people and he stalked into the mess hall to sulk.

Preston was among those elated to see his guardian and felt a weight lift off his chest as he saw his grandmother cordially escorted off the bus by a large, tall man in an American lieutenant's uniform. His nametag read 'Houston'. Zooming over, as soon as her feet had touched the ground Preston threw his arms around the elderly woman's neck. She was only as tall as he was, so it was not difficult. “Gram-Gram!!” he burst, “Ahh!! I am so happy to see you!!”

First a little taken aback by the sudden hug, the older woman then smiled fondly and wrapped her own arms around the boy. “Hello, Preston, dear,” her soft, croaky voice recognized, “It's lovely to see you too. Have you grown?”

“It's only been like a month, Gram-Gram...” Preston chuckled and rolled his eyes as he released his grandmother and stepped back.

“What's that, deary..?” Gram-Gram turned her head and put a hand to her ear.

Preston sucked in some air. “A _month,_ woman!! I haven't grown in a _month!!”_ he bellowed into that ear.

“Oh, I see,” she nodded amiably, “It just seems like you're growing up so fast on me is all.” A soft chuckle.

The man who had helped the elderly woman off the bus had been watching the pair reunite in a way that suggested he found it cute until the outburst. Then his face exhibited surprise and a little discomfort. The old woman hardly seemed flapped by it, but screaming at the elderly didn't seem...wholesome?

He was distracted by a sudden weight on his legs as a clingy embrace met him as well. “Zhere you are~! Papaaa~!!”

Looking down, the lieutenant found his own offspring with arms and legs both wrapped around his lower half in a tight loving squeeze. A discomforted sigh and an unsure expression now crossed the large man's face. He was never sure how to treat his son's...uniqueness. Awkwardly he reached to pat Dolph on the head. “Hello, son. I'm glad to see you too. But what have I told you about your public displays of affection?” Gently he pushed the boy away to a safe arm's length with the hand on his head.

Dolph rubbed his arm awkwardly and his face shifted with a slight guilt. “Zhat zhey are overbearing, not very manly und embarrassing to a man of your status..?”

“Right!” The lieutenant beamed, glad the little one understood. “A military man keeps his emotions in check. I don't know _why_ you insist on all this prancing and clinging and whatnot, but just...keep working on that, eh, son? We'll make a proper little soldier out of you yet..!”

Dolph remained unsure. “But Papa, I am just so happy..! I do not vant to bottle zhat up..! Und you know zhe military is not my passion.” He didn't like to talk about that, but he also was seriously not interested in joining _either_ military available to him.

Now Lt. Houston's face shifted. “Still not over that whole 'art' thing, huh? I'd hoped roughing it in the outdoors might do you some good. Guess it hasn't expanded your interests as much as I'd hoped.”

“Oh, no..!” Dolph perked, insisting, “I have found _loads_ of new interests! I like weaving und sculpting und boating und birdvatching und cooking und synchronized swimming--”

Palm to his face, Lt. Houston held up his other hand to stop Dolph right there. “That's...not what I meant.” With a steadying breath, he supposed he should at least see what his son had been doing before judging it too harshly. “But...why don't you show me what you've been up to anyway? Maybe it's not all that bad.”

Gleeful his father was trying to give him a chance, Dolph smiled brightly. “Of course!” He would prove to his father that his interests were worth pursuing if it was the last thing he did!

Preston had looked over hearing a familiar voice merrily greeting the man who had helped his grandmother. He probably should have assumed, but in his excitement to see Gram-Gram he hadn't even considered who the man with the buzzcut might be here to see. It seemed like what Dolph had revealed during the few times he and Preston had discussed their guardians was true. Lt. Houston was all military and was set on turning Dolph's interests to fit his. Preston felt unfiltered sympathy as he saw how it actually effected Dolph, deflating him. At least there was hope, as his father was willing to give the boy a chance.

“Oh, Dolph. This is your father?” the young actor cut in when the time seemed right. He was curious for an introduction at least, and it was only polite since he both knew Dolph and the tall man had assisted his elderly grandmother. To the man, he nodded, “Thank you for helping Gram-Gram.”

Lt. Houston glanced between the two boys. He hadn't realized this was one of Dolph's little friends.

“He sure is!” Dolph perked proudly, “Only zhe best manners in zhe military.” That was one thing he _did_ like about the army. Everyone always showed so much respect. Such chivalry. It was the one thing Dolph had been more than happy to ingrain and emulate.

The lieutenant beamed proudly too. “You bet!” At least his son took interest in one aspect of military pride. “So...are you going to introduce us, then, Dolph?”

“Oh, excuse me. Of course!” Silly Dolph, too busy talking about manners to display them. “Zhis is my fazher, Lieutenant Stuart Houston, proud servant to America und military ambassador. I am his son, Dolph. A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Goodplay. I have heard only great zhings about you~!” He hadn't heard a ton, but Preston sure liked to gush when she was brought up. A hand was offered up for shaking.

Mrs. Goodplay didn't seem to notice it, but beamed down at the small boy and clasped her hands to one cheek. “Oh, what a cute koala...is he yours, Preston?”

Dolph tilted his head in slight confusion. Not what he was expecting...did he really look like a koala? He touched his nose with his free hand. Preston blanched over the thought of Dolph being 'his' and smacked his face with his hand over his grandmother's poor senses.

“It's _Dolph,_ Gram-Gram!” he shouted into her ear.

“...a dolphin?”

“ _DOLPH_! You know...a camper?? I! Like! Him! We! Hang! Out!”

Gram-Gram touched her cheek. “Oh, how lovely...so he _is_ still yours, then?” Liked him? Sounded like puppy love to her.

“ _NO!!”_ The others were uncertain whether Preston's eyes could bulge any larger or his lips could bite themselves any harder. What a fume!

“Oh...shame.”

With a wary look to his father, also a little thrown off by how adamant Preston was about shutting down any mistake, Dolph gestured to the boy who'd just been screaming. “Emm...Papa, zhis is Preston. I like most all of my fellow campers, but I have enjoyed zhe most time wizh him here.” He liked to think perhaps Preston was merely perceptive about how his father was.

Lt. Houston watched 'Preston' center himself out of his outburst, primping his hair and smoothing out his doublet before ending in a rather feminine casual pose. “Charmed,” the boy acknowledged. Immediately the lieutenant sensed a bad influence on his son's manhood.

Looking down at Dolph, he asked, slightly worried, “Really? Him? What about that boy over there?” He pointed to Nurf. There was a strong, large, healthy specimen! He was talking to a wild-haired woman who was clearly a convict escorted by a guard, but who better than a military man to keep him on the straight and narrow?

Dolph's lower eyelids pinched up as he followed his father's finger. “Papaaa, zhat is _Nurf_...he is a huge bully! Preston und I just had a whole zhing wizh him - uck, I vill tell you later. I do not like him in zhe slightest. I zhought you vanted to give my choices a chance..!”

Preston looked miffed at being disregarded. And to his face. So much for manners, hm?

Lt. Houston grimaced and sighed, knowing his boy was right, and crouched to put a hand on his offspring's shoulder. “You're right. I'm sorry. I'm _trying_ to understand you, son, but...well that's the thing. I just _don't_ understand.” He shook his head sadly. What little boy wasn't into guns and fighting and grit and all that?

“Do not worry, Papa,” Dolph assured, “Once you see all zhe wunderbar zhings camp has to offer, I am sure you will appreciate zhem as vell. Especially zhe arts~!” They were still his favorite.

Mr. Campbell's deep voluminous voice cut in over the crowd of milling bodies. “Well, now that everyone is all happily reunited, how about we all head into the mess hall so we can get this ridiculous farce - I mean ridiculously _fun_ day started?” A bit more to himself he muttered forcefully “ _Away_ from anything suspicious or incriminating...”

“That's the Camp Campbell spirit!” David chirped beside him, most likely choosing to only hear the part about fun.

Preston watched Dolph grab his father's hand and scurry off eagerly, his father quickly saying something about thoughtless affection again. “Hmmmm...you know, I don't think I was quite so charmed after all.” He had to admit, though it appeared both parties were trying, a lot more of it seemed to be on Dolph's end, and his father seemed somewhat insensitive. It seemed the opposite of what he had with his grandmother, and he was really starting to get a feel for Dolph's desire to express himself. Anyone would want their own identity when being pressured towards a certain mold.

A pair of arms wrapped around one of Preston's. “Thank you, dear,” Mrs. Goodplay misheard the youth's mumbling, “I'd love an arm for the walk.”

Preston's face softened as he smiled and shook his head at Gram-Gram's imperfect senses this time. Of course he would have offered his arm for support anyway, but she was just the sweetest old thing. It always made him feel fond. No way Preston could ever stay mad at her. In fact, he was appreciating her more than ever in light of seeing what he could have ended up with.

Inside the mess hall, Max was griping about having his sulking spot invaded while everyone else was excitedly spouting about favorite camp activities or trying to demonstrate them. Since the arts and crafts locker was in here, Dolph ran to collect some things so he could show off his skills in a hurry. He could paint something really fast – a bright, sunny yellow flower, perhaps! - to exhibit the joy the act brought him.

As well Preston wanted to display his skills to his grandmother, so as soon as she was seated on a bench, he ran to see if he could gather any props from one of the many boxes of all-purpose attic clutter littering the storage area right near the arts and crafts corner. Jackpot! A skull! Classic stage prop! Now, he just had to come up with something short and brilliant to perform.

While Dolph hastily slapped a giant flower onto a canvas so fast that it was dripping, and Preston began a series of dramatic poses with his skull, seeking inspiration, the wild-haired woman from outside stepped over and stood between their work areas, eyeing between them with scrutiny. It was a little odd and off-putting, but the two tried to carry on without minding her.

Then after a few minutes, while Mr. Campbell was assuring Ered's dads – who happened to be FBI agents – that there was no funny business going on at his camp, the woman took the opportunity to speak up, declaring 'funny business' to be going on right here. She complained about how this wasn't what she'd signed Nurf up for, calling Dolph's arts and crafts out in an insulting tone and outright calling Preston's theater prep “queer shit”.

Both boys cringed, hurt by the words, eyeing their props a little differently, but especially Preston exhibited a second thought. Queer shit? Really? Was that _all_ his passion looked like to others? Or was she just an uncultured bitch?

Nurf actually stepped in, telling his mother she was being insensitive, and even though she only changed her assessment to “queer _stuff”,_ the answer seemed pretty apparent. Anyway, it was Nurf's mom. Surely anyone who had raised a son like that was in no position to judge a thespian's viewpoint. With a huff, Preston took his skull and walked away for a better spot to work. He couldn't think under these judgmental conditions!

Dolph's father came to see where his boy had run off to, and Dolph, reinvigorated by his desire to prove art's worth, quickly forgot the slight it had been given and pushed the still-wet painting at his parent. “Look! See? Do you not vitness zhe divine joy und discovery of self to be found in artistic outlet?”

Lt. Houston's lower eyelids squinted. In all honesty, it looked like a wet flower to him. Art didn't usually drip, did it? “Uuumm...”

He was spared a proper answer by Mr. Campbell responding to Mrs. Nurfington's complaints – which had raised other suspicions – with a rousing speech about how the camp definitely provided top-notch service for every activity necessary. Internally he was pained that he was going to have to let them all see the campgrounds, but how hard could selling that bold-faced lie really be? The camp had...things. So he reluctantly offered to let everyone experience the activity field.

Dolph tossed the sloppy painting away as the crowd gathered to hear Mr. Campbell's words, and then when the field was mentioned perked up instantly. “Oh! Zhat is perfect! Zhis isn't really my best vork anyway.” He indicated the rush job lying in the makeshift painting corner and grabbed his father's hand again. “I vill show you meine greatest paintings! Zhen you will see for sure!” Tugging, he was the first to drag his guardian out the door.

Having been standing next to Dolph and his father, Preston let that thought echo. “Yes...the activity field! I'll have the perfect setting to come up with perfection in my own space! C'mon, Gram-Gram, let me wow you with my stage brilliance!”

Despite the enthusiasm, he was actually last to leave due to the need to escort the slower woman, but the determination never left his face.

At his own station, Dolph was quick to gather a whole slew of paintings and pile them up to walk his father through. He tried to explain the skills he'd been learning as well as the emotions that had gone into each piece. The jubilation and freedom he'd felt while painting his arrival at camp. His wish for openness from his father that had gone into the painting of a happy military dog. His fascination with the lazy serenity of windmills.

Mostly his father just stared in blank confusion, at this point considering it pity to let his son indulge in such pointless pursuits, and while Dolph was pawing through his work to find a piece that would truly illustrate how far his skill had come, Mr. Campbell came through on his rounds to make sure every parent was satisfied and began chatting with the lieutenant.

Dolph found what he'd been looking for and presented both men with 'Greeting the Sunrise' now. The 'wave' Dolph in the painting was giving the sun was enough to make Mr. Campbell cringe, but Lt. Houston didn't seem to notice what it looked like when his son put his arms out and interpreted this to mean Mr. Campbell understood the difficulty he was facing by having to deal with such a namby-pamby child.

Father and son had a quick back-and-forth as Dolph realized he simply wasn't getting anywhere and reiterated how art was his passion, not some passing issue to be fixed. The lieutenant just puzzled as to why he couldn't be into something “manly” like guns and football. Dolph tried to compromise and say he _did_ like football, but being raised in Europe he held up a soccer ball as proof, which apparently wasn't “manly” enough for Lt. Houston.

Feeling awkward as hell, Mr. Campbell was quick to take his leave.

Dolph gave his father a pained expression. “I do not get it, Papa,” he tried desperately to understand, “What makes somezhing 'manly' or not? What even _is_ 'manly'? A sport is a sport, ja?”

Lt. Houston groaned and looked to the sky for help before addressing his son. “Manly is all the things I've been _telling_ you, son! Football! _Real_ football! Shooting things! Five mile runs in the pouring rain! Dirt in your wounds!”

Dolph's face turned highly doubtful. “Zhat all sounds quite unpleasant. Und painful.” He was pretty sure he'd just said he liked football, too. The ball next to him was rather real.

“Ugh, that's the _point_ , son..!” the tall man struggled to get across, “Learning to _love_ the pain, and rising above it! A real man doesn't get his feelings out through doilies and paint smears..! A real man _manages_ his emotions and takes control of himself!”

That all also sounded painful. In a personal sort of way. “Papa, I zhink I vould pop if I tried holding in all of my feelings. Besides, how vould anyone know what I am feeling if I do not express it? Expressing feelings can call ozhers to help vhen you need it, or help someone else when _zhey_ are in trouble.”

The lieutenant felt like smacking a palm to his face again. “Feelings never saved a man from getting his arm blown off, son!” he pressed.

“Und zhis is not boot camp!” Dolph returned sharply, “Well, maybe for Nurf it is, but for me it is art camp! Und life outside zhe base is not so cold und rigid! It does not have to be! It is warm und complicated und alvays changing..! Please, Papa, I am just not suited for zhe military...zhis is what vorks for _me_ , und I am not you.” Large pleading eyes looked up at the man.

The lieutenant's own face strained. He loved his son, really, but this was a way of thinking he just couldn't imagine for anyone in his family. He'd come from a long line of strict, beefy military types. It was like nothing he'd ever been taught, and he could only imagine the difference having come from Germany somehow. “Mmm...but...but..!”

“Papa...may ve sit?”

The soft, disarming request caught the man offguard and he blinked, feeling the tension defuse. That had to be what Dolph was going for, and if nothing else, the lieutenant had to admit his boy had learned to speak quite well. He would probably make a fine negotiator if he'd only show interest.

He sighed and relented, willing to take things down a notch. “Alright, son.”

Clearing away some of his supplies, Dolph didn't even bother to grab stools, simply sitting in the open grass with his boots pressed together and his knees butterflied. His father joined next to him, obliging to the casual seating, though he was much more stiffly cross-legged.

“Papa,” Dolph began, “I love und admire you greatly, especially for zhe bravery your service requires, but it hurts me zhat you do not actually seem to be trying to see vhere I am coming from.”

Lt. Houston's brow furrowed. “What do you mean, son?” he asked back, “I _let_ you come to this camp, didn't I? I'm letting you show off all your little projects here.”

“Yes, under zhe guise of turning my interests more towards yours, right?” he reminded. Had his father already forgotten how he'd said he hoped coming here would make Dolph _drop_ art?

Ok, the older man had to admit he was caught there. Sharp boy. “Well...still...”

“You do not like my compromises, eizher,” Dolph reminded more, “It seems _anyzhing_ I like is simply not gute enough for you. It feels like I am reaching farzher across zhe space between us, und it is zhings like keeping zhese feelings bottled zhat make me zhink not sharing zhem will never fix anyzhing. You were not aware of how you are effecting me, ja?” He looked up hesitantly towards his parent.

Again, Lt. Houston felt caught. Also highly uncomfortable, sitting like a hippie and listening to his child talk about emotions. “Well, I...it's not that it's not _good enough_...per se...” he sweated, eyes flicking to avoid the direct confrontation.

“It is just not 'manly', ja?” Dolph finished the sentence a little glum. He was really having trouble with that whole concept. He was male, was he not? What more could he possibly do to be a man besides let time grow him into one?

“Ehh...” To avoid the more difficult topic cropping up, Lt. Houston chose a previous one. “Look, you may have a point about...maybe talking like this and stuff. And I'm sorry if you feel pressured, but...I'm the parent! I know what's best for you overall!”

“Actually...” Dolph's gaze shifted a bit this time. “We have played around wizh zhat. Parenthood. Und I really must wonder if zhat is always true. I certainly did not always know best. Und I did zhe project twice..!”

The military man blinked. This camp had the kids playing _parents_ too? Why? How?

“I zhink you are a great fazher,” Dolph went on in the silence, “But as zhe exercise in responsibility taught me, I zhink perhaps you just need to be more villing to recognize zhat I am my own person. If you cannot understand my vishes, please accept zhem, und do not prevent me from being around zhose who do. Zhis camp gets me. Und Preston? Vell, I enjoy him zhe most because he gets me zhe most. Ve can be ourselves togezher.” A little smile appeared as the small artist thought on his favorite camper, his shoulders hunching in a slightly giddy way.

Now the lieutenant's attention was fully on his son as his face sharpened in scrutiny. Ah yes...that _boy_...who apparently _was_ a boy. It wasn't hard to notice the change in Dolph's posture as he was mentioned, either. That was one point towards Dolph's philosophy on being easy to read, he supposed. It made it easy to pick up warning signs. “Hm. Has _he_ been the one introducing you to all these new activities of yours?”

Confused, Dolph looked back. “Vhat? Nein. Everyzhing I have discovered has been zhrough zhe camp schedule...vell, except for zheater. Zhat was zhrough Preston. But as he vould say...I love it! So I must zhank him for it.” His fists pumped to mimic that trademark Preston enthusiasm before he giggled in trademark Dolph fashion.

Really? _Theater_ too?? Lt. Houston wasn't sure how much more his heart could take. Still...he had to admit seeing a bright smile on his son's face was preferable to that imploring disappointment he so often wore while talking to him. Maybe he really ought to just try and be happy for what made Dolph happy. Keep to his word of supporting Dolph's choices. He did value his word, after all. With a sigh, the lieutenant caved to his boy's delight. “Alright son...I promise I won't make you give up something that makes you that happy. Just promise _me_ you'll maybe try something a little more rugged while you're here..?”

Elated, Dolph felt a balloon of glee swelling in his chest. “Oh, Papa~..! Zhat is more zhan I could have hoped for! Of course I will agree! I am so happy to hear you can trust me to make meine own decisions..!” It was such an overwhelming moment. In his joy, Dolph felt it was only right to express his trust back. “In return, I shall entrust you wizh a secret.”

The older man blinked and quirked a brow. A secret? What could his oddball son possibly be hiding from him? “Yes..?”

Leaning in, the small child cupped a hand around his mouth and felt his nerves rise. This felt much bigger than when Ered had found him out. “Well...you know Preston? I actually...like him more zhan I have been letting on.”

Oh god. _What??_

In response to the bug-eyed stare he was getting, Dolph assumed it to be normal surprise over how well he'd been hiding it and clasped his hands to work up the courage to confirm, “He is...actually my camp crush~..!” Ahh! He'd said it! To someone whose opinion truly mattered to him! Please let his father keep his word. Please be happy for him. The mix of flutters between the fondness and the anticipation of the reaction was nerve-wracking.

In an instant Lt. Houston was standing. Nope! Nope, he couldn't do it! This was too much! He couldn't handle it! He loved his son and he had nothing against gay love exactly...but that was with other people! He had no connection to or say in their business. He had plenty of say in Dolph's business and he just couldn't deal with so much incredibly unfamiliar territory. No way Dolph was going to end up namby-pamby _and_ queer!

“Mr. Campbell! Mr. Campbell, I need to speak with you again!” Lt. Houston raised an arm to flag down the camp owner as he sprinted after him. He regretted promising not to tear Dolph away from this place, but by Jove he would at least make sure his boy toughened up and grew out of this nancyboy _phase_ of his!

After a blank moment simply processing what had just occurred, Dolph looked down at his lap, a familiar disappointment setting in. Not even a word. He'd gotten nothing before his father had sped off. Perhaps that was _too_ much trust to express all at once? Chalk up opening to his father as one more thing he couldn't judge proper.

His knees shifted to raise in front of him and he hugged them. He would have preferred to have gotten one from his father, but of course that had been too much to hope for. What was he doing that was so wrong? To earn him this struggle to connect with his own parent? Feeling his lip tremble, Dolph realized just how much his father's approval would have meant, and how crushing his rejection actually was. Well...his total absence of a real response or any semblance of support, but that was just as good as rejection. Head sinking into his knees, Dolph felt the first tear slip from under his closed eyelids.


	6. Chapter 6

Preston had been showing his grandmother the camp's full-sized outdoor stage before taking her to see his own personal workspace. She was given the guided tour of his washtub and single curtain setup in all its crappy glory, as well as his meager collection of garbage props and backdrops. He proudly mentioned how he didn't actually have to rely on them – as good as he could make anything look – thanks to Dolph's hard work and support helping him bring his visions to life. He also talked about what great inspiration Dolph was and how he was the first person to read new scripts or ideas. His suggestions on the material were top notch – almost as amazing as Preston's own! Dolph was a great actor, too, really giving it his all. Not to mention co-costume designer.

While this area was also good for brainstorming, it was not the ideal performance area due to being so small, and once he was done showing Gram-Gram the ins and out of his process, Preston took her to a medium, open stage Harrison and he both liked using, located in a nearby but separate section of woods. There he was truly ready to feel the flow of his selected prop and let the skull speak to him. He would find the performance within!

Gram-Gram stood in front of the stage while Preston went about his posing and internal searching, a pleasant smile on her face. It was so nice to see her little grandbaby having fun.

“Aha!!” Preston burst suddenly. “I've got it! Alright, Gram-Gram! Prepare to be blown away!” This was the perfect kind of play for her. So simple! Minimal dialogue! Impactful!

Starting on the far left of the stage, Preston faced front and held the skull between his hands at chest level and stared owlishly into the audience. Then, he lunged towards the center, lunged and turned, stood up tall on one leg and gave a pirouette. He extended the skull in one hand, shying away from it as he leaned backward and draped his other forearm dramatically over his eyes. He turned his back. He pranced back and forth, performing a series of sharply dynamic poses every few measured steps. Then finally, he stopped center stage, skull in both hands again, as he swung it in a circle with him as he spun once widely.

“Mooooor... _tality!_ ” As the word finished, he knelt sharply on one knee and brought the skull cheek to cheek with himself, giving another owlish stare dead ahead to bookend his act.

It took Gram-Gram a moment to register that the performance was finished, but she clapped politely once she did. Such energy her Preston had. Such creativity. A lot like that other boy he'd been almost non-stop praising during the tour. She had to wonder... “You really like that boy, don't you, Preston..?”

Preston, who had been grinning proudly as his grandmother applauded his self-indulgent show, now blanched as she asked this rather belated question. Hopping off the stage, he tossed his prop at last and tried to play dumb. He didn't need his guardian's randomly shrewd perception right now. “What? Who? What do you mean, Gram-Gram?” he shrugged, displaying a clear loss as to the woman's implication.

Gram-Gram wasn't buying it. “You know...that little one there you've been talking my ear off about for the past hour. Raoul, was it?”

“ _Dolph!”_ Preston snapped instantly before realizing the way his grandmother was smiling. Damn it, he'd fallen right into her trap! Now she knew he'd been bluffing. Tricky old broad she could be sometimes, using her disabilities against him. Preston slapped both hands over his mouth and furrowed his brow to show she wasn't getting any more out of him.

“Oh yes, that's right...well, silly me.” The old woman continued smiling, rather sure her small hunch was onto something. “Well, he does seem like a real sweetheart. Such a polite young man. And you're his favorite, hmm..? Sounds to me like that goes both ways.” Preston had only talked about that one boy while showing her around. It was adorable to see him fixate without realizing.

Preston crushed his eyes shut and grunted. Now she was just messing with him. “ _So??_ ” he burst, unable to keep his silence very long for need to argue. “He's still not the _only_ one I do things with! There's...Harrison sometimes, and...I've talked to Neil a few times...although...he's not very responsive...um...” Already his fingers were running short on campers to count. “There was that one time with Nikki _and_ Dolph...uh, and when the whole camp does stuff together..!” That counted. So he hung out with _everyone_..!

Gram-Gram waved a hand in relent to the fussy evidence, though her smile remained in place. She didn't even know who 'Harrison' was considering he hadn't been name-dropped even once before now. “Oh, alright, alright. It just sounded to me like the lad doth protest too much~.” She reached out and booped her grandson's nose playfully.

As much as Preston appreciated the Hamlet reference, he was unable to appreciate it being directed at him and his face remained a sourpuss.

Just then, Cameron Campbell's voice rang out from the next clearing over. He'd just escaped Lt. Houston for a second time, having no interest in giving an interest in guns to a kid who looked like Hitler but hastily assuring the father he'd do...something, and had instead run smack dab into Ered's fathers, who were becoming increasingly suspicious about the legitimacy of these campground activities. The closer the agents inspected the more unsafe everything about this place appeared.

Mr. Campbell's solution was to distract any closer inspection by announcing it was time for a family dinner. Well, it _was_ close enough to dinnertime...so back to the visually secluded safety of the mess hall it was!

Preston was more than happy for the distraction. Now was the perfect chance to prove his point to his grandmother! Even though she'd already dropped the subject, the actor felt like he ought to make it extra clear that he felt nothing in particular for one camper over another. After all, if _she_ could pick up on something like that then he was clearly not doing a good enough job convincing himself.

“Harrison! Hey! Harrison!!” Preston raised a hand and stared perhaps a bit desperately as he spied the budding magician walking into the mess hall. As the mousy boy looked back curiously, his parents were more than happy to escape inside ahead of him. They looked...afraid of him?

Putting that aside, Preston focused on the important thing and dragged his grandmother in front of the other boy. “See, Gram-Gram?? Harrison!” He grinned and thrust a hand at the other.

Harrison eyed Preston with some confusion. “Um...hello. Ma'am.” He offered a hand to the older woman. To Preston he asked, _“Why_ are you shoving your grandmother at me..?” This was a rather sudden and odd time to want to introduce them. Couldn't he have at least waited until they were inside? And done it more normally?

Gram-Gram didn't seem to notice this hand either, just smiling pleasantly at the new face. “Hello there,” she greeted kindly. Harrison awkwardly retracted his hand when she simply stood there otherwise.

“Haha! Harrison, you kidder! Who wouldn't want to meet this delightful woman?” Preston said a bit angrily and punched Harrison's arm in a friendly way. A friendly way that made Harrison mutter 'ow' and rub the spot afterward. Preston didn't react to that, already informing Gram-Gram, “Harrison and I go _way_ back! We totally hang out! Right Harrison??”

The look Preston was giving him was kind of scary, though Harrison couldn't deny that under normal conditions he did usually get along with the other. The actor could get kind of intense for his liking, but he was alright. “Well...” he granted to Mrs. Goodplay, “He _was_ the first kid I talked to at camp...we both like performance art...and he _has_ given me some pointers on improving my stage presence...sometimes I stay after one of his seminar things to do some extra practicing...and he's usually very supportive of my magic tricks..?” A shrug. Was that what Preston was looking for?

“Aha!!” Preston appeared to deem this acceptable enough to prove something to his grandmother, pointing at Harrison again. “There, see?? _Friend!”_

Harrison's expression turned a bit wary. Preston was acting weird. “Yes?” he decided it was safer to just agree with an awkward smile, “We are...friends?” It wasn't a lie. Just oddly demanded.

“That's nice, dear,” Mrs. Goodplay nodded in acknowledgment, only clearly hearing Preston's insistent shouting, “I'm so happy you're getting along so well.” It wasn't accusing or even suspicious. She truly was happy to hear her grandson was making friends.

Preston pouted, however, taking the words to potentially mean she didn't believe him. But it would have to be good enough. He couldn't drag her around to every kid in camp...she'd collapse!

Harrison cleared his throat. “Can I...go inside now? I'm kind of hungry.” He put a hand on his stomach to illustrate.

Preston crossed his arms and relented with a sigh. “Yes, yes. We'd better all get in there. Come, Gram-Gram, let me show you the _wonders_ of our Quartermaster's ready-make cooking skills.” The sarcasm was biting.

Relieved, Harrison smiled. “I will get the door. Preston. Ma'am.” Stepping back against the door to prop it open, he gave Mrs. Goodplay a little bow and flourished his hand, a tulip appearing in his white glove for her.

This she did notice, flowers being one of her favorite things. “Ohh~! What a gentleman,” she praised, and paused to ruffle his already mussy hair. Harrison seemed pleased he'd gotten approval at the very least. If only his own parents would give him that without sounding like he was holding them at gunpoint.

The elderly woman forgot to take her flower, though, he noticed a bit late.

Inside the mess hall, after Mrs. Goodplay was seated at a table, Preston did try to get the other campers to come to _her_ so he could prove to himself that he spent just as much time with them as Dolph, but Nerris and Nikki were kind of annoyed with him for interrupting their time with their guardians, and Preston decided to give up, grudgingly admitting that perhaps the girls had had a point. He sat by Gram-Gram's side as the identical trays of hamburger steak, mashed potatoes, macaroni and peas were passed out.

Trying to focus on the positive, Preston opted to ask Gram-Gram for a real opinion of the performance he'd given her, without Dolph being shoehorned in. “So! What did you think of my one-act, one-man, one-word play, Gram-Gram?”

“What's that, Preston?” Gram-Gram turned her attention to the boy, not quite catching his unusually soft tone.

Sulking over not being certain of proving his feelings to either her or himself, Preston was indeed quieter, but he tried again. “I said, _what_ did you _think_ of my _play_?”

“Little bit louder, please...”

Frustrated, the thespian belted, finally matching his regular volume. “The _play,_ woman!! Did you _like_ the _play?!”_

Registering the question at last, Gram-Gram's smile widened. “Ohhh, yes. It was lovely..!”

“ _Thank_ you!” Only it didn't make Preston feel any better. He thunked his elbows onto the table and stared at his hamburger steak, too absorbed in his self-disappointment to notice as Gram-Gram was struck with a spoonful of rogue potatoes.

She didn't seem to notice either, however, interpreting the sound against her ear as a knock at the mess hall door and calling for them to come in.

Glancing over with a quirked eyebrow after a second, Preston registered what she'd said with some confusion. His eyes widened and promptly he stood, a murderous glare sweeping the room. “Who did this?!” he demanded at top decibel, “Who the _fuck_ did this?!” His finger shook as it pointed to the mess on his grandmother's head.

No one was claiming responsibility. Only a few bothered to glance at him, most absorbed in talking to parents, but nobody looked particularly rambunctious. The culprit, Max, had also already had his spoon revoked by Gwen and was in the middle of suffering a lecture about his poor behavior thus far today.

Sensing her grandbaby even more on edge, Mrs. Goodplay reached to put a hand on his forearm. “Preston..? What's the matter, deary?”

“Someone hit you with potatoes, Gram-Gram!” Preston snarled, “I refuse to let this stand!!”

“Potatoes..?” Touching her face, Gram-Gram patted around curiously until her hand found the mildly warm lump. “Oh..!” Still, she didn't want Preston to start overracting and turning into a guard dog again. It was a harmless bit of childish fun anyway. She smiled. “It's alright, dear,” she assured, “I'm a messier eater than I realized. Tee hee..!”

Preston blinked. But...obviously this wasn't the case. “Huh..? But, Gram-Gram..!”

The elderly lady waved her hand. “I'll hear no more of it. Come, sit back down. I feel like something else is bothering you to get you all riled up like this, too.” He was very defensive of her, but normally his attitude didn't go so sharply grouchy unless he was already feeling provoked. What was troubling her grandbaby?

Sighing in relent through his nose, Preston first pulled out a handkerchief and wiped down his grandmother's head before sitting. “It's just...the way you were teasing me about Dolph...” he reluctantly admitted.

“The peas..?” Gram-Gram echoed, “You don't like the peas?” They _were_ a little mushy...

“Your _teasing!!”_ Preston barked, slamming a fist onto the table. He hadn't noticed his volume slipping. “I don't _want_ to like Dolph, you know!” Blanching at his vague words, he stammered in haste to clarify, “I-I mean, that is to say _like_ as in the normal way! Not more than anyone else! He isn't – I don't – you're seeing things again, Gram-Gram!!” He breathed heavy after his outburst, praying he'd done some good in his mission to denounce his crush.

My. Preston had it bad. The older woman hadn't realized how on-the-nose her little tease had been. It must have been greatly embarrassing for the child. But why was he denying his affection altogether? He'd never been shy. Preston was the type to wear his interests on his sleeve, always declaring things he was fond of loudly, and he was never afraid to shout how much he loved her at the top of his lungs.

Oh dear, was he bashful because Dolph was a boy..? She thought she'd done a good enough job letting Preston know she'd love and support anything about him, and she truly thought the two boys sounded like sweet playmates whether any schoolboy romance was involved or not. She didn't want to get between them. “Preston, deary...”

“Hold that thought, Gram-Gram!” Mostly Preston didn't want to hear any more about the subject that wasn't “Ok, I'll leave it be, then.” but the door to the mess hall had actually just opened, something toward which the boy was more than happy to turn his attention.

That is, until he saw who it was.

Dolph had just slipped into dinner, although by the way he was glancing around he was trying to be discreet about it. Upon second glance, Preston also noticed the small boy's drooped posture, frown, and the redness around his eyes. Dolph had been crying.

Preston's stomach took an icy plummet as he registered this fact.

He hadn't even noticed Dolph had been missing from dinner. His father was there...though not seated, it was now observed. He was trying to keep track of Mr. Campbell as the camp owner flitted between tables in attempt to avoid the lieutenant and make sure everyone was nice and oblivious to his misdeeds.

In a flash of guilt and raw empathy, Preston forgot all of his selfish protesting and flew to the other boy's side. “Dolph! What – What happened to you? Where have you been?” he pressed as soon as he was in front of the puffy-eyed boy, not noticing how he jumped upon seeing Preston suddenly before him. “And...why aren't you with your dad?”

Hastily wiping his eyes for what felt like the millionth time on the back of his wrist, Dolph tried to look normal enough to derail suspicion and forced a grin. “N-Nozhing. Novhere. I um...just have a case of zhe allergies.” A man wasn't supposed to be emotional, right..? “I vas just...getting medicine?”

Preston put his fists on his hips and gave Dolph a stern look. Really? He wasn't going to buy that. Even trying to deny them Dolph was horrible at hiding his feelings. And he'd never seen Dolph _try_ to hide them before.

Dolph shrank with guilt under that gaze. “Ok...” he admitted, “I do not have allergies.”

“Clearly..!” Did Dolph think Preston was an idiot? The half-German loved playing with all manner of flower and animal and had never had a problem before. “But seriously, Dolph, what's with your dad?” He thumbed towards the man who didn't seem to know or care that his son had been crying.

Dolph shrank some more and looked to the floor. “Meine Papa is currently hounding Mr. Campbell about getting me to take interest in more 'manly' activities...hum.” He sniffed there and quickly wiped his face on his shoulder.

Puzzled, Preston shook his head. “Wha..? Manly? What does that even mean? What does he care what kind of stuff you do? Aren't you here for art camp anyway?” He understood the concept of manliness, but he couldn't understand why Dolph's father would be pushing so hard for activities related to it. Especially when the whole idea was clearly upsetting his son!

“Apparently he cares a great deal,” Dolph returned sadly, “He did let me come to art camp, but it seems he vas hoping ozher aspects of zhis place would rub off on me. I tried to tell him about my feelings...but he just left me alone wizhout saying anyzhing. He valked off in a big hurry und well...I could not help a tear or two. I am sure I would only disappoint him more to let him see me in zhis state.” His cheeks pushed themselves up in further guilt. “So I am trying to do as he vishes und contain my emotions.”

The taller boy's lips pursed as he tried and failed to comprehend this method of parenting. “Well...I hate to say it, Dolph, but you _really_ suck at holding your feelings in.” He shook his head bluntly.

Dolph's lip trembled. “I know..!” he wailed in agreement, arms shooting out widely. His open expression was one of the things Preston always called out about him! He said it made him a good actor! “But I not want meine Papa to go back on his vord und try to take me away from Camp Campbell! I must try. But if I cannot hide my tears for even a second, I am not sure I am ready to see him.”

Preston made a small, sympathetic noise. There was a possibility Dolph could be taken away? Well...neither of them would actually want that. Preston just wanted to stop having a crush, not lose his play-making partner. “Well...you can always come sit with me and Gram-Gram,” he offered, thumbing toward their table before he'd even realized it, “Maybe that'll give you enough time to...clear up. She's a little slow sometimes, but she has a way of cheering people up. Plus, she's really supportive and will definitely nurture your interests.” Some time with her would do some good, he was sure.

Already Dolph looked better as he looked up with appreciation shining in his eyes. “Really..?” He could use some support right now. Definitely some cheering up.

“Of course,” Preston nodded and stepped behind the smaller boy to push him by his shoulders, “I insist!"

“Oo~...okie dokie..!” The shove was a little unexpected, but it didn't take long for the optimistic half-German to accept it.

Gram-Gram was curious to see the very boy Preston insisted he sought no specific companionship from sliding onto the bench across from her. “Oh..! Hello again, Dolph,” she smiled politely anyway before turning to her grandson for answers. “Preston..?”

Ok...it was dawning on Preston how much of a hypocrite he was looking like right now. But...how could he have _not_ done anything seeing Dolph like that?? He'd reacted on instinct, before he could even have a thought about what he was going to do, much less where the situation would end up.

“He was in trouble, Gram-Gram!” he responded to her confusion, “This still isn't...” His eyes flicked to Dolph and back in a split second of hesitation. “...what you think it is, but he could use some of your advice!”

Taking a second look at the diminutive boy, Mrs. Goodplay was able to note the very clear change in his demeanor from earlier. She picked up the clear evidence of crying too, and her grandmotherly nature kicked in. She agreed with Preston. It was not right to turn down someone in need, especially when they were close to you. The woman felt proud of her grandson's kindness. She would have given Dolph a consoling pat on the head if he weren't sitting all the way across the table. “Oh my...what's wrong, deary?”

She was brought up to speed, and put a hand to her cheek in shock hearing that Mr. Houston was going out of his way to change who Dolph was. That sounded awful..! It wasn't her place to tell others how to raise their children, but when that raising involved not even being aware you'd made your child cry, she was at least going to step in and clean up behind them. Kindly, she told Dolph to eat up. It would help him get his strength up at least, and help him forget his tears. She offered him her plate of chocolate cake, since she couldn't handle it much anymore.

Preston's eyes widened seeing that plate that wasn't there before. He'd just been resuming his dinner tray. “Wait a minute...where the hell did you get cake??” He wanted cake...he loved cake!

“Oh, that bright man with the pinecone on his head handed them out while you were up,” Gram-Gram informed, “He didn't leave you one?” She'd assumed...

“Pinecone..?” Looking around the room, he deduced, “Ooohhh. David!” His stick-up bangs _did_ sort of look like a pinecone sitting on his forehead, didn't they? “But wait...Dolph, you never got a dinner tray either..!” he put together. He'd missed those being passed out. Glancing at his own half-eaten food he offered, “I can give you mine...you kind of need it more, right?”

Dolph gave an appreciative smile at the two trying to help. “You are bozh right. Filling my belly sounds gute, und chocolate cake is delightfully cheery, but I zhink I have a better idea.” Turning, he raised his hand. “Yoohoooo, Daviiiiid~..!”

He didn't have to steal Preston's food. He could just ask for his own. Surely the counselors wouldn't let him starve. Indeed, David was shocked that anyone could have been missed during the dinner rounds and was quick to correct the error. He even apologized for missing Preston and gave the table _two_ more pieces of cake. And, since Gram-Gram wasn't feeling up to eating her slice, she let the boys have it. Bonus cake!

While the treat sat between the two and Dolph seemed to feel better as it was shared, Preston decided it was a good time to ask for more details on the issue the boy needed help with. “So...your dad. What feelings were you telling him about that got him acting like all _this_?”

Dolph looked up at him, losing the small smile the cake had brought him and taking a second to wonder if he should divulge the real tipper.

No. Now wasn't the time. “I told him...about my art, same as alvays. I try und try, but he vill just never understand. I am too different from him. He vill never accept my interests. Zhis time was just...zhe cherry on zhe pile, I suppose.”

Two faces looked sadly across the table, but before Gram-Gram could offer any advice, Preston shook his head, slapped a palm to the table and declared, “You know what? Being 'manly' was never a qualifier of worth for anyone! I just don't get that way of thinking! And if your father doesn't want to support you then I goddamn will! Because you've always been willing to do so for me!” It was only fair!

Gram-Gram almost wondered why she was needed if Preston was just going to take over for her. She looked between the two and smiled seeing Preston forget his reservations enough to step in for someone he cared about, and seeing Dolph put his hands on his chin and practically tear up again he was so touched.

“Danke, Preston...” he said wistfully, just wishing it was this easy with his parent, “I am truly lucky to have met someone like you here.”

“You're damn right you are!” Preston returned a bit arrogantly as his back straightened, though it was in good humor, “I'm the nicest!!”

Dolph felt a giggle brewing his stomach and couldn't help letting it out. He really was feeling better already. He felt his cheeks turning the slightest rosy as he felt a rush of warm fuzzies watching Preston, who was keeping the ball rolling with some more chatter. Dolph leaned forward on his elbows and melted a little just watching Preston talk.

Gram-Gram's own beam widened as she caught that fawning expression. Not only was her grandbaby opening up so easily and calming down around this boy, but this boy was clearly cheered just being around her grandbaby. Not to mention that was a face of pure infatuation if she'd ever seen one. Absolutely precious.

To Dolph, the older woman reached out and patted his arm across the table. “You just keep doing what you're doing, dear,” she assured, “There's absolutely nothing wrong with you.” She offered him a cheery wink. No doubt if Preston kept spending time with this one, he'd get his own troubles sorted in no time. “And I for one would love to see what you can make.”

This got Dolph perking up again as he gasped, “Really? You vant to see my art?” An adult actually wanted to validate him! He thought he might burst.

“Of course, dear,” the woman nodded. She wasn't going to let any dreams get crushed on her watch.

With this final push, Dolph felt like his old self again. “Okie _dokie!_ ” he cheered, hopping up in excitement. Before anyone could say anything, he'd already run off and fetched the discarded painting from earlier that he had tried showing his father. “Now, zhis is not by best vork, but it is onhand und I do zhink I managed to capture zhe joy of--”

“Oooo~! I love daisies..!” The old woman hadn't even let Dolph finish before she was gushing and clapping. She didn't notice the imperfections; rather she just felt a bright and sunny warmth coming off of that canvas, only heightened as it was aided by one of her favorite flowers being the portrait subject.

Dolph grinned widely as he stood on the table next to his canvas and leaned in towards the praise. “Oho~...vell. I do not know if it is _applause_ worzhy...” Secretly he loved receiving it, but he blushed and flipped his wrist in protest out of modesty.

Preston's smile was over seeing Dolph happy again. Folding his arms he informed, “Come on, Dolph, you know you're good; and Gram-Gram doesn't lie. She loves it!”

“Oh yes. Such a happy painting...” Gram-Gram praised more. Dolph blushed more.

Preston continued, “So see? You're great without even trying; just like me! Your dad doesn't know what he's talking about.”

“Hee...zhank you. Bozh of you. I vould be honored to walk _you_ zhrough my gallery.” Sitting back down, the tiny boy was thrilled at the prospect of others actually enjoying his work. Preston had seen plenty of pieces he was working on, but this would still feel slightly different. This was a showcase of completed pieces. It would be like the day of a play's performance versus writing the script.

Gram-Gram was quick to agree. “That sounds lovely.”

“Hell yeah!” Preston concurred.

Dolph couldn't believe his luck. He promised to give them a personal walkthrough right after they finished eating.

Once more Mr. Campbell had an announcement before the current event was over, this time abruptly declaring it was time for the final activity before diving through a – closed – window. David stepped in and explained that every kid was going to put on an act with their respective guardian to showcase how legitimately they were picking up skills. Preston was all about this news – a camp-wide play, why wouldn't he be – and was immediately brainstorming ideas.

This announcement didn't hamper the trio's plans to look at Dolph's art, for there was nothing stopping them brainstorming _and_ looking, but Dolph seemed a bit glum again as they made their way to the activity field. Between the two boys, Gram-Gram noticed and asked kindly, “What's the matter now, Dolph dear?”

Glancing up at her and then back down, Dolph supposed he still wasn't any good at keeping his worries off his face. “Oh, it is just...I do not know vhat I am supposed to do to showcase my advances onstage. I have already tried showing meine Papa how far I have come, but he did not like it. Und right now I am not even sure he would vant to be up zhere wizh me.” He hadn't seen his father since their talk, and now they were supposed to give a presentation together? How was that going to work?

A soft hand ruffled Dolph's hair. “Don't you worry, sweetie. We're going to find your father and let him know how wonderful his little boy really is. I'm sure he'll be happy to perform with you.”

He didn't know why, but Dolph trusted the woman. Her gentle tone was just assuring somehow. Giving her a lop-sided little smile, he returned, “Zhank you. Preston was right. You do have a way wizh – oh, I mean... _zhank you_! You are most full of wisdom, as Preston promised!” He realized he'd likely been speaking too softly for the woman there.

Indeed Gram-Gram was glad for the added volume. It was much less straining to hear.

Preston had been lost in thinking up play ideas and only now glanced over hearing his name, but beamed seeing that his grandmother appeared to have things under control.

The second art tour for the day went well. These two guests listened to the descriptions Dolph gave, nodded approvingly and even praised paintings they liked. Actually, Preston hadn't realized the full extent of what went into Dolph's art. So many deep emotions. He'd realized the passion, sure, but had he ever really sat down and paid attention to the more meaningful aspect of it all? So many wishes for freedom and peace, so much joy of discovery? No...he'd always been much more willing to let Dolph get lost in _his_ world of creativity. It was eye-opening to see the artist walk him through the depths of a finished work.

Preston discovered newfound appreciation for his fellow creative mind. Absorbed in the viewing, a bit of growing fondness even managed to slip past his radar.

At the end of the showcase, Dolph was feeling much better. If these two could like his work, then maybe there was a shot at convincing his father after all. Eventually. So grateful for the encouragement, he ended up giving Mrs. Goodplay that daisy painting she'd liked so much, although he insisted on doing a touch-up first. Now it represented the joy she and Preston had brought him.

After this, it was time to go find Lt. Houston lest they run out of time before the big presentation was supposed to start. As it turned out, he was seated at the big stage already, just waiting. He looked a bit wary as the three approached, but didn't attempt to flee. “Ah...there you are, Dolph,” he greeted, “I was wondering where you'd gone off to.”

Dolph had to wonder in turn, “Were you...looking for me at all?” It didn't look like it, so his father's statement seemed a bit off.

The tall man's face shifted with some slight regret. “Well...I saw you'd decided to hang out with your little...friend's family instead, and I thought...maybe it's better if you _do_ spend time with people who understand what you do, instead of me. I get uncomfortable just _thinking_ about all that artsy-feely stuff.”

“Oh, Papa...” Dolph's face pinched sympathetically. Behind him, Preston looked surprised at Lt. Houston's less-than-derogatory reaction and Gram-Gram smiled, having a feeling she'd been right about things working out.

Dolph stepped closer and continued, “I enjoy being around like-minded people, yes, but you are meine Papa..! Of course I vould want to spend your visit wizh you! It is your instinct to distance from what you don't understand zhat has made me sad. Zhey were just cheering me up.”

“O-Oh.” Dolph had only looked happy with the others from what he'd seen. He'd thought Dolph had sought them out to denounce him. “You were sad, son?” Had he done that? It was...probable that perhaps the way he'd reacted to the overwhelming nature of his son's confession might have been enough to make someone sad.

“A little,” Dolph granted with a slight tip of his head, but his smile was still good-natured, “But not any longer. It makes me happy to know I have zhe support of ozhers who understand me, zhough it vould make me even happier to have support from you. You are meine Papa, und I vant to make you proud. I just vish I could do zhat by being zhe best of myself I know how.”

Lt. Houston's brown furrowed upward. It was heart-wrenching to see Dolph pine so hard for a connection of any sort. He wished they could have one too. Well, maybe seeing how happy Dolph could be when he _had_ that support was the wake up call the lieutenant needed.

“You're still right, son,” he admitted, “You were right before. I might _not_ be handling your...uniqueness in the best way. I actually feel more lost the more I hear about it. I guess my way of dealing with it was to just...make you more like me.” A sigh. “I was always trained to whip disorderlies into shape. But you're not exactly disorderly. That's not fair, is it?” The boy really was just being himself. And the lieutenant could see he was stifling that.

Slowly Dolph shook his head. “Nein, Papa...” he agreed, daring to hope just a little that their relationship was making progress.

“Well...” Hesitantly, the man with the buzzcut reached out to put a hand on his son's shoulder. “I want to change that, son. I still want you to try being a little more adventurous, but I also won't say anything against 'art' anymore...deal?”

Dolph gasped happily. “Adventure? _Zhat_ sounds fun..!” Was that what his father had been meaning this whole time? He didn't have to go crawling through barbed wire and mud to be manly? He could make up his own adventures? “It is un deal~!” He pounced forward and wrapped his tiny arms around his father's torso. Well, as far as they would reach.

Lt. Houston looked uncomfortable already, but he pushed a smile through it and carefully gave the clingy boy a couple pats on the head. Tolerance, he tried to remember. Dolph's happiness meant more to him than a few moments of invaded personal space.

“He really is such a sweet boy...” Gram-Gram chose now to chip in, “So much love to give. It's a nice thing to share, isn't it?”

The lieutenant looked at the other two. Ah, yes...speaking of. The one called Preston was clasping his hands and awing at the way Dolph had managed to make up with his dad. So this kid was Dolph's 'crush', huh? Did Dolph even fully understand that idea? Was he drawn to Preston's girlishness? He seemed awfully girly to Lt. Houston. Dolph was probably confused. He'd grow out of it. Or...if he didn't...Lt. Houston would cross that bridge when he got there. Baby steps.

For now, Preston noticed that he was being stared at and stood straight, hand on hip. “Damn _straight_ he's a sweet boy!” he confirmed his grandmother's assertion with an almost threatening fist, “Dolph's great! And he's gonna take the art world by storm with or without you, so I suggest you get onboard while you can!”

A little more than he'd meant to say, but he still meant it.

Dolph, letting go of his father, held his cheeks and let his eyes sparkle in adoration over the supportive comments. “Really? You zhink I am zhat good?”

“Well sure! Why not?” Preston shrugged, finding no reason to be dishonest. “You got chops, kid!” He gave a cheesy wink and aimed a trigger finger at the other.

Watching his son snort and giggle behind his hands at the humorous spin Preston had put on his reply, Lt. Houston could see that the boys indeed got along. This would be the first real friend Dolph had ever had, too, so...they could remain friends. For now. Mrs. Goodplay made a fair point. Taking meaningful companionship away from a pure little thing like Dolph would just be cruel.

“Papa, does zhis mean you vould be willing to go onstage wizh me~?” Dolph asked excitedly. Now those large, hopeful eyes were locked onto the military man. They'd just made an amazing breakthrough, so it was the perfect thing for them to showcase!

“Oh, uh...” Right. Lt. Houston had almost forgotten what he was waiting for in the first place. “Ok. I'd be missing the point not to, right?” He grinned sheepishly. The whole thing was for parents and kids to show off.

Dolph squealed and jumped, thrusting his fists over his head with glee. Parents Day was working out better than imagined!

Hearing the stage mentioned, Preston recalled the brainstorming he'd been doing and turned excitedly towards his guardian. “Oo! Gram-Gram! That reminds me! How would _you_ like to play the _wolf_ in Little Red Riding Hood?? Think about it! What an opportunity! The irony of the wolf being played by an actual grandmother!! Ahh!! Revolutionary!”

Lt. Houston didn't say anything, but his face betrayed minute unease. Surely that meant the boy would be left to play Little Red herself, would it not..? Were they _sure_ Preston was a boy..? Crossdressing, theatrical or otherwise, was another concept he was not exactly open-minded or educated about.

Mrs. Goodplay was more than happy to indulge her grandson. Joining his play sounded like fun. And so the four of them ended up dragging some leftover cardboard standees from previous performances to backstage while Preston ran his grandmother through what she would need to do: not much. He would handle most of the action, so she needn't exert herself.

Then the presentation began once Mr. Campbell had ensured everyone was present. He introduced the final activity, mentioning once more how totally legal and legitimate the camp itself was, and then saw Harrison warming up in the wings, promptly walking offstage and throwing the young magician out front and center in his stead.

As magic fans, Dolph and Preston, finished setting up and seated in the audience, both perked by their respective guardians as Harrison stood from where he'd landed on his rear and accepted that he was first. He attempted to summon his parents up to the stage with him so that he could saw one of them in half, but they both shrieked in terror and huddled together, begging him no.

That was odd, Preston noted for the second time. Harrison's parents really _were_ frightened of their son. But...why? Harrison was such a mouse.

Case in point, the shaggy-haired boy onstage meekly crossed his wrists at the violent negative reaction and announced as compromise, “Um...ok...well I can still show you what I've learned...I will saw my _self_ in half..?”

“Ooo, twist!” Preston was distracted by the new take on an old classic. It was just like what he was doing! He loved outside-the-box thinking!

Dolph was expressing similar interest in his own seat.

Harrison took off his miniature top hat and pulled from it a surprisingly large cloth, which he then swooped over the air next to him, only to immediately pull it away and reveal the box in which the sawing would occur. He earned a few impressed sounds and a smattering of applause for this, but his hopeful grin was directed at his parents, who were only trembling and continuing to hold one another.

The trick went on, Harrison hopping in the box and keeping his hands free to operate the saw he also pulled from his hat. He was successful, pushing away the lower half of the box and raising his hands with a “tuh- _da_ ”. More applause. Next he pulled himself back together while making a pun about it and hopped out of the box, clapping to make an explosion of confetti appear and from thin air whipping out a bouquet as he knelt on one knee and offered it to his parents in the front row.

With the crowd awing and clapping politely, the plain-looking couple exchanged a look and admitted they supposed that hadn't been... _too_ bad and hesitantly accepted the flowers. Harrison looked overjoyed and jumped offstage to give them both a hug, which the two allowed despite tensing up again.

Things went on like this, even Nurf managing to give a decently heartwarming presentation about what he'd been learning regarding how violent tendencies weren't a healthy outlet. It was almost enough to make one think he'd begun growing as a person...until he and his mother both shouted aggressively at the crowd to clap louder.

Then came Dolph's turn. His father wasn't entirely sure what to expect, but Dolph assured him that all he had to do was pose – because he was going to demonstrate his skills with a sketch! Lt. Houston hesitated, but remembered that he said he wasn't going to denounce art anymore and let his son take charge while assuming the best pose he knew – a good old-fashioned American salute. He could never be embarrassed giving one.

Dolph had brought crayons for this sketch, for they were much faster than paint while still being bright and colorful. Those crayons flew as he worked, and within minutes he had a large completed drawing to share with the crowd and his father.

Lt. Houston was not saluting in the picture. He was hugging Dolph. The scenery was decorated with a bright sun and valentines and a big rainbow, which made the lieutenant's nose wrinkle until Dolph announced, “I call it...'Meine Greatest Dream'!”

That was when Lt. Houston's heart melted. Seeing this display of wide-eyed innocent adoration for him despite what a bumpy road they'd had...well, it was enough to make him grant Dolph's wish. “Aww, son. Permission to hug granted.” Rather than giving Dolph an awkward pat on the head, he actually knelt down and embraced the little boy.

The audience awed right along with him, applauding, and Dolph felt a tear in his eye again as he squeezed around his father's neck. Only this time he was happy to have it. Still, he wiped the tear away before letting go and gave the picture to his father. He was then actually allowed to hold the tall man's hand as they left the stage for Nerris' act, which would end up being just as touching.

But then it was Preston's turn. His excitement had been mounting during the entire performance, as he was just dying to act in front of a crowd more than twice the size of what he was usually able to in this tiny camp, but Mr. Campbell of _course_ didn't call his name until second to last on the roster of campers.

Dolph got up to help him ensure last minute preparations backstage and make sure his riding hood wasn't stuck in his pants, as well as escort Gram-Gram to her mark while Preston collected his goody basket and took his.

After the curtain opened, however, Preston had barely gotten through one line when the standee of a cottage playing the main set piece fell over, revealing Nikki's mother and Neil's father. In the middle of a fuck.

Dolph wasn't entirely sure what he was looking at from his place in the wings, but he quickly slapped his hands over his own eyes anyway, rather sure it was something he didn't want to be seeing.

Preston, on the other hand, gawped in utter disbelief. His goody basket fell to the floor. _Why_ these two had thought backstage at such a public event was a good idea for this was anyone's guess, but Preston's biggest question was if his biggest productions were all cursed! He'd been waiting so eagerly to put on this performance only to have it interrupted by _this!_ It was 'Romeo and Juliet: Love Resurrected' all over again!

While he was staring in a mix of horror and disbelief, Mr. Campbell zipped in and yanked the curtain shut with an embarrassed “Whoopsie-daisy~!” as though this had been a mere minor mishap. Gram-Gram, who was in front of the curtain, could be heard replying, “I love daisies.” She hadn't realized what had transpired and had interpreted Mr. Campbell's arrival as some part of the act.

While Mr. Campbell attempted to get it through her head that the play was being cut short and that she should return to her seat, Preston witnessed the two guilty adults backstage picking up some loose curtains to cover themselves and booking it out the back.

“Um...hello? Is it safe yet?”

Glancing to see Dolph still hiding behind his hands, Preston sighed and walked over to put a hand on his shoulder. “Yeah...they're gone.”

Peeking, Dolph registered Preston's presence and lowered his hands in relief. That had been disturbing. Then he saw Preston turn away and tug his red riding hood down over his eyes and forgot everything else. As Preston walked away, heading out the back way but going the opposite direction as Nikki and Neil's parents, Dolph ran right behind him. “Preston..? Vhat is wrong..? Was it zhat terrible?” The taller boy had witnessed more than he. Perhaps he was traumatized.

Out back, luckily the fleeing adults were already gone, and Preston sat heavily on what little lip of the stage's floorboards there was behind the curtain acting as the back wall. He glowered at the water mere feet from the stage's edge. “Well...yes...but that's not why I'm upset.” A heavier sigh this time. “This was the second chance I've had since coming here to give a bigger performance, and the second time it's been interrupted and _ruined_ by some idiots who just don't give a crap! It's so rare I get to do something like this...am I cursed?? Will I ever get to actually perform big??” His hands clawed demandingly.

Behind him, Dolph stepped closer before taking a seat beside the other boy. “I can see how it might feel zhat way,” he admitted. He completely understood Preston's viewpoint. It really was rare for any big performances to get a shot around here, and Preston was feeling stifled because the universe had taken both his big chances away from him. After getting so excited, it had to hurt. It was just the same when Dolph finished an art piece he was really proud of only to be met with underwhelming, perplexed reactions. “Today has not been perfect for eizher of us, has it?”

“Hmph. You can say that again.” Preston leaned forward and put his head in his hands.

“Ok. It has not been perfect.” Dolph nodded, and Preston shot him an annoyed side glance. Dolph continued, “But look on zhe bright side. Today vas not really about us. It was about our parents, ja? Or our grandmozhers. Und you are already quite close to your grandmozher. You did not need to put on some big show to impress her or prove zhat vhat you do is worzh zhe time. It is because of zhat zhat you even had time to help _me_ vork out my troubles wizh meine Papa.”

Now Preston blinked as his face relaxed in thoughtful digestion of that point. That was...true. More than anything he'd been excited to spend time with Gram-Gram today. Yes he'd wanted to show off, but he'd wanted to show off to her most of all. And he'd done that. He'd successfully shared his excitement over camp and given her her own performance.

But Dolph wasn't done yet. “You vill have your time,” he said confidently, “You are zhe most determined person I know, so I also know zhat zhis will be next to nozhing in terms of a setback for your career. I believe in you~!” Feeling very huggy after all the positivity today, he leaned in and wrapped his arms firmly around Preston's skinny torso, knocking the taller boy's hood off in the process.

Preston's mind drew a total blank as he stared down at the other, his elbows out hovering unsurely. All he could feel was his face reddening deeply and a flurry of butterflies erupt in his stomach.

Dolph was hugging him. His cheek was pressed right up against his chest and he could probably feel the way Preston's heart was starting to pick up its pace. Suddenly the tranquility of the lake water illuminated by the rising moon was overly apparent. Why did he have to sit down somewhere that was so damn romantic??

Meanwhile the smaller boy was not terribly concerned with the setting. He just hoped his words were inspiring and that his gesture made Preston feel better. But Preston did feel nice to hug. He liked how his arms actually fit around him and his own head tucked snugly under Preston's chin. He was nice and warm. And he smelled like a cozy blanket. Alright, perhaps Dolph got a little distracted during his embrace, letting a fond smile spread on his lips and enjoying the unexpected wave of warm fuzzies washing over his body. He reveled in the soft glow he felt grace his cheeks, assuming this must be a side effect having a crush gave to hugs. He rather liked it. Hm. Was Preston's heartbeat speeding up..? Why..?

Dolph wasn't letting go, Preston noticed nervously. Worse, he found his posture relenting to the hold. His arms were getting heavy to hold so stiffly, and still zombified, Preston let them fall to wrap limply around the smaller body in return. This...this _was_ kind of nice...Dolph's words had been so sweet, and Preston _did_ feel truly believed in after this grand display of affection.

Dolph felt a spark of delight go off in his chest when Preston's hands settled on his back. Limp as they were, he was actually returning his hug! That must mean it had worked! Not to mention, it set off that by-now-familiar dizziness that Dolph definitely associated with his crush. In response to this giddy eruption, he hugged tighter.

Ok. Now Preston was panicking. This was it. Things had officially gotten too cozy! Acting normal had done absolutely nothing to curb this whole like-like problem. In fact, the attraction was worse, the thespian noted in this moment. And worst of all...he didn't know how to stop what he was doing. His heart was pounding by this point.

“Preston..?” Dolph felt like this was a good moment to ask about that heartbeat, and mention that he'd noticed that blush that was far redder than his own. Was Preston actually feeling the same thing as him right now..?

Preston's eyes bulged. _Oh god no!!_

A vibration through the stage floor reached both of them at that moment, followed by a lot of loud shouting. Dolph's hold loosened as he leaned back to look towards the noise curiously. Preston thanked every lucky star in the sky and quickly took the opportunity to escape this tender embrace and this moment altogether. He gave himself a couple of very hard slaps while Dolph was distracted by what sounded like a hard struggle ensuing onstage. Coming back to his senses, Preston stood and exclaimed, “What the _hell_ is going on up there??”

It was much more invested in the scuffle than he really had interest, but it worked. Dolph stood as well, puzzling, “I have no idea..! Max is zhe only one who had yet to perform...he could not have had time to create a scene zhat rambunctious, could he..?”

“Let's go see!” Normally Preston would love a good bit of drama, but right now all he cared about was getting away from _this_ bit of drama. Thankfully Dolph took his cue and they both ran back around the stage to their respective guardian's sides, taking a look to the stage to see what everyone was gawping at.

Max was nowhere in sight. Nor were David and Gwen, who had been keeping an eye on him. Rather, Ered's fathers had tackled Mr. Campbell as he tried to dart offstage after accidentally uttering a highly incriminating line that implied children had died under his care, and Mr. Campbell was putting up one hell of a struggle trying to fight his way out of the two FBI agents' hold.

Ered was the only one in the audience not totally stunned. She was jumping and pumping her fists and cheering her dads on as they subdued their target, which they eventually did. Dragging the camp owner away in handcuffs as he spouted loudly about how he would never stay captured, the agents brought Mr. Campbell to their FBI van. They were the only parents to have brought their work vehicle rather than the bus. The crowd followed in utter stunned fascination back to the camp's entrance.

As the van drove off, Ered looking quite proud of her parents, Nikki declared beside her, “Sooo, yeah. That's our camp!” She grinned up at her mother, who, along with the other parents, finally began having reactions to what had transpired.

Nurf's mom was the first to be outraged. “This whole time your camp's been run by a lunatic criminal?? I sent my boy here to get _away_ from that life! Hey, how do you explain yourselves??” She looked around accusingly, and then in confusion. “Hey, where did those other counselors go? Don't tell me they ran out on the crime scene once the ringleader got caught!”

Nerris' dad noted, “That _is_ a point...and they left without without putting anyone in charge to watch you kids.”

His wife folded her arms. “I _told_ you this place looked too dangerous...”

Appearing suddenly behind them, Quartermaster pointed out, “I'm still here.”

The couple jumped and screamed in startle.

Tapping his grayed mustache thoughtfully with his hook hand, Quartermaster admitted, “However, you would be right to question my ability or willingness to safeguard the young ones.” Most times he didn't care what went on with the kids, he had no invested loyalty to Camp Campbell, and sometimes even he couldn't predict what twisted urges might course through his mind. But most likely the result would be dead children.

“Auuugh, this place isn't natural!” Harrison's mother burst, covering her face with her hands. This groundskeeper had appeared as stealthily as her son could will things in and out of existence.

Beside her, Harrison puzzled, “Wait, does that mean you think I _do_ belong here..?” She thought his magic was unnatural too.

Nikki spoke up. “Yeah...this place isn't dangerous! We all _totally_ belong here!”

Her mother bent down and touched her shoulder. “Um, Ah dunno, sugar cube, that man _did_ seem a mite outta his gourd...”

“Says the slut who saw fit to start _screwin'_ in front of a buncha kids!” Mrs. Nurfington shot back. That sparked an argument out of all the parents as they all began to talk over each other about what constituted a safe environment and how acceptable Mr. Campbell's negligence was compared to Nikki's mom and Neil's dad.

In the middle of this, David's car pulled up and he, accompanied by Gwen and Max, got out of it to see the big squabble. All three were taken aback by the scene and David quickly rushed over with his hands open in a sign for peace. “Hey, hey..! Parents, kids, settled down, _please..!_ What's all this kerfuffle about?”

“So _there_ you are!” Mrs. Nurfington turned her accusations David's way. “If I wasn't cuffed right now I'd wring your scrawny neck, scarecrow! So what were you off doin' with this one, then, molestin' him or something?”

David looked stunned before putting his fists on his hips and saying sternly, “Madam, I'm appalled! Gwen and I were taking some much needed time to personally counsel young Max here through some personally sensitive personal needs!”

Embarrassed beyond reason, Max forced his way in front of the peppy man. _“God,_ I'd have preferred you said you molested me!” To the woman in the orange jumpsuit he clarified, “What this giant idiot _meant_ to say is that we all ditched you losers and went for pizza! Why, what's the big deal? Mr. Campbell should've been able to handle his stupid play or whatever without us. It wasn't _that_ important.”

Nikki sprung into the air announcing, “Mr. Campbell got shipped to _Super_ Guantanimoooo~..!”

The others stared. Gwen said blankly, “You're kidding. We leave for less than an hour and _this_ happens?” Alright, time to put on her professional face. Straightening, she put her own hands out in appeal. “Well heeeyyy...this is _good,_ right? If Mr. Campbell was doing something shady – which David and I will forever claim all ignorance to – then that means the problem is gone now..! I can assure you that we as counselors have _no_ connection whatsoever to anything our employer does. He just pays us to run this place. Which we do. Very competently! So there is no need to get angry or sue us! Right, David?” She grinned widely and expectantly.

David hunched his shoulders and cringed a little. “Uuuummm...” There might have been a _bit_ of fibbing in there...

“ _Right,_ David??” Gwen repeated more forcefully. She wasn't about to let his rampant honesty get her in hot water. Neither of them deserved to go down for Cameron Campbell's misdeeds anyway! Surely David could see that!

“Haha, oh! Right, Gwen!” David laughed nervously. Lying always made him nervous. But this one _was_ probably for the best. And he truthfully _did_ always do his best to uphold a fun and safe environment for kids to grown in and explore! “I am shocked and horrified that Mr. Campbell had to be arrested, but I can assure you parents that myself and Gwen are more than capable of filling in for him! Why...just ask young Max here!” He pushed the diminutive Indian boy forward. “We were doing a great job just now, weren't we? And we are very sorry that we were unaware of this situation leaving the camp unsupervised. Good thing you parents were here!”

Some muttering among the parents and guardians agreed that it was a fair point the biggest danger had been removed, and none of them had seen Gwen or David acting questionably throughout the day. They'd seemed like pretty capable counselors...for the most part. They looked at Max since he was put on the spot, waiting for validation of these claims.

Most any other day, Max would have loved to put Gwen and David in hot water. Especially David. He was even resentful for being forced into the spotlight like this. But...he'd already been really rotten to them both today, and in spite of that they'd both taken him out for pizza and done their best to cheer him up once they realized his acting out had been over resentment towards his own parents, who were so neglectful they hadn't even bothered to choose a kind of camp to send him to, much less show up for Parents Day. Besides...as much as he hated to admit it, he didn't even hate David enough to ruin his life by shipping him off with the FBI.

So, shrugging indifferently, Max granted, “Yeah, whatever. I guess you could call these two knuckleheads competent. Nobody's died under their watch, anyway. Yet.”

Gwen scowled some, that not exactly being high praise, but David's eyes shimmered, touched, for coming from Max that was more than he could have ever hoped.

Other campers chipped in to sway any lingering doubts.

“David and Gwen are great!” Nerris insisted, “They're always willing to assist me with quest ideas!”

“Or adventures!” Nikki cheered.

Dolph chipped in, “Zhey alvays try zheir hardest, und zhey bozh make camp fun no matter what ve are doing! I have full faizh in zheir abilities!” He did not want anyone even thinking about taking their children home. He still had a conversation to finish! Besides that, he truly did appreciate their struggling counselors.

Harrison directed more towards his parents specifically, “They are helping me master my powers..?”

With the chorus of supporting comments cropping up, it was easy for the parents to see that their children loved these counselors and this camp. David and Gwen were both surprised by how adamant the rest of the kids were about their abilities and even Gwen had to admit she was touched.

After a full minute of glowing testimonials, the parents really had no choice but to give in. David's promise to double down on safety starting the very next morning helped too. And, he reminded, it was getting to be past bedtime for all of them, so if they were staying they were going to need their full rest for a healthy day of fun.

So, the grown-ups' worries were appeased. David truly seemed to have the kids' well-being in heart, and Gwen seemed just as responsible. Plus with all the kids wanting to stay so eagerly it was hard to say no. There was also the point that it _was_ past sundown, and most of the adults considered it too late to start a fuss. They'd have a fairly long bus ride back to civilization anyway.

Like reading their thoughts, Quartermaster pulled up with the bus at that moment.

Gram-Gram, who had been standing quietly throughout this whole ordeal, turned to Preston. “So, what was that all about then, dear..?” Everyone had seemed very excited about something, but it was all just a mess of noise.

Preston had been silently observing the scene as well, mostly preoccupied with thoughts about how he was going to avoid talking about that hug. “Oh, um...everyone's just talking about...how great camp is, Gram-Gram!” he informed. Wait, no! Should he have lied? Going home would be a way to get out of talking! But he didn't want to go home...he still liked camp. “I mean! How _horrible_ camp is! Take me home?” He decided to try anyway.

“What..?” Gram-Gram puzzled, “But you've been having so much fun...” She'd seen nothing but good things, and she was pretty sure Preston had just said camp was great. That was more in line with the praise he'd been spouting all day. “Oh, look, the bus is here. Thank goodness. My tootsies are getting so tired. I should've been in bed an hour ago.”

“Ahh!! No, Gram-Gram!” Preston protested. Don't let her get distracted! “I mean it! Didn't you hear how _dangerous_ camp is??”

Gram-Gram patted her grandson's cheek lovingly. “I think you're cranky because you should be getting to bed, too,” she smiled, “You've had a big day, Preston. Spend some time with Dolph tomorrow. You'll cheer right up.” Having witnessed that firsthand, she was more than sure those two boys needed to stick together. Moving in to hug her grandbaby farewell, Gram-Gram now said, “You make sure to write home, now. I love you.”

“I...but..!” Preston sputtered a few more useless syllables before sagging with a relenting grunt, realizing he was not going to be able to fool the woman. Oh well, so much for that tactic. Moving his arms to hug her back, he just said, “Love you too, Gram-Gram.”

They parted and Gram-Gram shuffled off for the bus. Preston took the opportunity to slip away toward the tents, using the riding hood he still wore as a cloak to aid his escape. He was certainly not up to speaking with Dolph tonight.

Dolph had been thanking his father for not changing his mind about Camp Campbell, and his father reminded that he was going to stick to his word...even if this camp was a little questionable. It made Dolph happy, and that Preston kid was still here too, so...what the heck? Maybe a bit of danger would motivate Dolph into liking some excitement.

The two shared their own farewell, Dolph giving another clinging hug to the lieutenant's legs while the lieutenant ruffled his hair. It was more affectionate than a pat, but he still wasn't feeling up to handing out hugs willy-nilly. Then Mrs. Goodplay passed by them and Lt. Houston saw it as his duty to maintain the chivalry he'd displayed upon meeting her. He and Dolph shared a salute before the lieutenant approached Mrs. Goodplay to offer his arm. She took his arm gladly and Dolph stood at attention, saluting his father until he'd disappeared onto that bus.

Gwen was rounding up the children and sending them off to bed by this point, eager to get to bed herself and forget this hectic nightmare of a day, so Dolph was willing to comply. He looked around to see where Preston had got to, but he had vanished. Dolph brought up the lanky boy's absence, but Gwen suggested maybe he'd just felt sleepy and left early. A knock on his tent was met with exaggerated fake snoring, to which the grown woman gestured as proof.

Hm. Well, it was proof to Preston's whereabouts alright, but it was strange for Preston to have slipped away so silently for bed. Such loud snoring, too. Well, perhaps Preston really was exhausted. It had been an exciting day. Dolph decided to accept it the same as everyone else had and turned in too. He would fall asleep easily, smiling to himself and giggling every now and then as he thought back on all the wonderful things that had happened today, and toyed with the possibility of confessing to Preston.

Was it time to confess? It might be time to confess. That hug had felt like the moment. Based on the adorable way Preston had been blushing at him, Dolph couldn't imagine anything but a positive outcome if he did.

 


	7. Chapter 7

This morning Dolph woke feeling bright and eager. He was still instilled with a positive attitude brought on by yesterday's events, and could not wait to see Preston. He wanted to see if he could encourage another moment like the one by the lake. One that would not be interrupted. He'd imagined so many perfect conditions under which he could finally reveal his crush. So many responses of delight and reciprocation.

Only...having a moment with Preston would require Preston, and that particular boy was not present as the campers emerged from their tents.

Dolph looked around curiously, but he just wasn't there. Not even in the mess hall. Poor Preston. He really must have been tired to oversleep. Then again, Max overslept more often than not. Today included. So maybe it was nothing to worry about. Nevertheless, Dolph had grown accustomed to a certain level of companionship while he ate, and couldn't help thinking it felt a little quiet.

Eventually he got lonesome and sought another camper he could sit with this morning. Still regarded as a fay, Hitler-esque weirdo in general, he was ignored by most, and rudely jostled by Nurf as he walked, until he spotted Nerris. He'd interacted pleasantly with the girl in the past, so asked to join her. She wondered why he wasn't sitting with Preston like usual and he pointed out that Preston was absent.

Nerris noted it, saying it was a shame and allowing the petite boy to join her party as she put it, and take the bench across from her. Her rambling was not nearly as energetic as Preston's, but while chewing Dolph still found it enjoyable to listen to the dark-skinned elf sorceress go on about a dungeon crawl she had planned for later today.

Preston, on the other hand, was getting hungry as he lay perfectly awake in his cot. His elbow was draped over his eyes, but he was certainly conscious. In fact his mind was quite active.

What had he been thinking, just asking Gram-Gram to take him away out of the blue? He'd gotten ridiculous more than once yesterday, actually, trying so hard to disprove his crush. But leaving camp was a stupid solution. He liked camp. Leaving would just leave everything loose-ended, and would make him and Dolph both miserable, which was also not his goal. Thank goodness Gram-Gram had told him to go to bed. The rest truly had done him good, even if it hadn't been the best sleep.

He also wanted to go eat, but he was unprepared for what he was going to say to Dolph. He'd thought about it, for sure. Oh, how he'd thought about it. At this point it was going to be impossible to pretend that everything was normal. Something was clearly going on between the two boys, and Preston was highly certain that Dolph had been about to break that ever-so-thin ice Preston was trying to patch cracks in. He also doubted he would be fortunate enough to have an interruption if he found himself in such a precarious moment again.

Preston didn't want to go against his word and drop spending time with the half-German, either. He still wanted to support him. He still wanted to spend time with him. But at the same time, Preston was wondering if time with him was the problem. Maybe...if he spent some time away from Dolph, tried doing more activities with someone else, then his feelings would subside back to a more normal level.

A small smile appeared under Preston's elbow as he thought of this. Dolph would understand that. They were always together. Surely it wouldn't be too crazy an idea to find someone new to hang out with. All he had to do was say he wanted some distance before Dolph could ask him to do anything!

Dolph was near the mess hall doors when they opened, and so the movement of them opening drew his attention and he gasped with delight seeing who it was. Max had arrived minutes earlier, so that had  _had_ to mean Preston wasn't far behind, and there he was!

“Hold zhat zhought, Nerris, please,” he said shortly, stopping the girl from explaining the difference between a canonical bugbear and a fictional bugbeast, and darting from his seat to pounce a fresh excited hug onto the unsuspecting playwright.

“Preston~! You have made it! I vas getting worried!”

Hardly expecting to be assaulted the instant he got to the mess hall, Preston recoiled as those tiny arms ensnared him. Luckily, this squeeze only lasted a pair of seconds and Dolph backed up to a respectful distance, but it still left Preston feeling frazzled and so wide awake he was about to burst. Damn it, could Dolph not go one second without being inviting and adorable?

Clasping his hands downward, Dolph proved that was impossible as he tilted his head and chirped, “I hope you are well-rested~! I have somezhing  _big_ I am looking forward to sharing wizh you~! I vas zhinking after breakfast we could perhaps go to zhe docks und talk about--”

“Actually!!” Good god, Dolph was jumping right into it, was he? Preston hadn't accounted for that. His interjection cut the smaller boy off, though, so he took the opportunity to push his own plans. “We've been spending soooo much time together, especially yesterday. I'm sure you must be sick to death of me.”

“I am not sick of you. Quite zhe contrary!” Dolph responded far too quickly and easily.

Preston went on. “Ok, yes, well...I still thought maybe it'd be...y'know, interesting. To see if we could find the same level enjoyment as we do...with other campers..!”

“You mean like Nerris? I was already enjoying my breakfast wizh her.”

Unexpectedly, Preston felt a small twinge of jealousy that in his short absence, Dolph had thought to replace him on his own. He hadn't even decided who he was going to try and distance himself from Dolph with. Not wanting to think about why jealousy had been his first instinct, Preston just agreed, “Exactly! There, see? You've already got a headstart!”

“But...it vas only because I was missing you. I was hoping you could join us vhen you got here.” The small boy hadn't been planning on spending the rest of the day with Nerris or anything. He _really_ wanted to talk to Preston.

God dammit, Dolph, stop being so sweet and and assuring.

“Oooo...well, I'm really sorry about missing out, but I'd already made plans yesterday. With, umm...” His eyes swept the room quickly. Spotting the perfect target, he ran over and grabbed him by the scruff, startling the boy and making him grab for his throat as he was snatched and dragged before Dolph. “Harrison here! Yeah, I'm going to help him with his next act!”

Rather sure Preston's yank had lodged something in his windpipe, Harrison still held his throat when he registered what Preston had said and croaked, “You are..?” When had they agreed on that?

A forceful slap to his back made Harrison stumble half a step forward. “Of course I am!” Preston insisted, “Poor, simple, forgetful Harrison! What are  _friends_ for? We'll just have to take a rain check on our next hangout, ok?” That last part was directed at Dolph.

Harrison would have been annoyed by that aggressively friendly strike if he hadn't felt so lucky that it had cleared his throat. He was actually able to stand up and suck in a breath. Maybe he shouldn't be thinking so gratefully since Preston had caused the problem in the first place and was so unaware about fixing it, but the magic boy also supposed it  _might_ be nice to have someone around to actually help him work on an act. He wasn't sure how to say no in this situation anyway.

“Oh.” It was Dolph's turn to look a little disappointed. Still, that was very kind of Preston to do for Harrison. More brightly, the half-German offered, “But I could help too..! You know I love to help wizh anyzhing, but especially stage performances~..!”

Preston blanched and quickly fabricated, “Aahhh, sorry again there, Dolphy..!” He rubbed the shorter one's scalp hurriedly. “I'm afraid it's Harrison's call on this one. He doesn't want all his tricks revealed, y'know? So it's just got to be me, because I'm the stage kid!” That made sense, right?

Dolph was majorly distracted by the touch accompanying that minute but very cute change to his name. Dolphy...no one had ever called him that. Or any term of endearment. He loved it. “Oh, uh...ja, I get zhat...” he granted. It did make perfect sense to limit helpers. Magicians never told and so on. “Vell, be sure to let me know vhen you are done, ja? Zhere is still somezhing very exciting zhat we  _must_ discuss togezher~..!” He hoped that hook would get Preston eager about seeking him out.

The young actor nodded warily, rather sure he could guess the topic. “You bet! Looking forward to it!”

A small titter of anticipation over the promise left Dolph's nose. “One for zhe road, zhen?” he questioned, and didn't wait for an answer before hopping up and giving Preston another big warm hug, pinning the other's arms to his side. Now that he knew how good hugging his crush felt, Dolph couldn't help wanting to do it a lot more.

As he hopped off and skipped back to his table with a merry hum, Preston stayed frozen in the same position. Was he blushing? He felt like he was blushing. And Harrison had seen that, hadn't he?

Definitely having witnessed it, Harrison was giving the frozen red boy an unsure look. “Are you...ok?” he ventured, reaching out like he was going to poke the other to check if he was still alive.

Preston swatted the hand away. “I'm fine!!”

Harrison rubbed his sore hand. “Are you sure..? You have been acting very erratically, not to mention painful towards me. I do not appreciate all of the hitting.” He gave Preston a firm look there, which was met with eyes darting away. So Preston was aware then. Harrison folded his arms now. “Is there something going on with you and Dolph? Yesterday you were awfully insistent about not hanging out with him as well.” Everyone knew the creative kids hung out together all the time, and yet Preston had been insisting to his grandmother what good friends he and Harrison were. “Even though...you still did.” Basically, Preston was just acting really weird.

A purse-lipped sourpuss graced Preston's face. “It's none of your business!  _Dolph's_ the one acting weird..! Did you see that hug? What a fruitcake, huh?”

The mousy boy shrugged. “I dunno...he seems like he'd be a huggy person.” From what he'd seen of the pint-sized camper, he was a very bubbly individual. “You're the one hitting me and making excuses and getting paralyzed because you are hugged. That seems a lot fruitier to me!”

Preston pouted harder, but rather than retaliate, he pressed his palms together and took a deep inhale, centering himself. Harrison thought he was acting fruity? “Fine,” he granted on exhale, “Let's just sit down and forget about that. I'm going to get my breakfast tray, and then  _you_ can tell me all about what you're planning on doing for your next magic act.”

“And you'll stop hitting me..?” insisted the other.

A roll of the eyes from Preston. “Yes, yes,” he promised with a shooing motion to send Harrison back to his seat, “But regardless, you'd better prepare yourself, because with me helping you, your next performance is going to be  _bitchin'~!_ ” Harrison had no idea how lucky he was to be chosen as Preston's distraction. He was going to give this his all and not rest until it was the greatest magic show Camp Campbell had ever seen!

“Hm.” Harrison did turn back to his bench while the other went to get food, acknowledging that Preston _was_ the authority on stage performance around here, but wondering if the theatrical one really had Harrison's interest in mind. He was willing to bet Preston had attached himself to him because of their related hobbies, but clearly the boy had ulterior reasoning. Something to do with Dolph. If he was going to be used as a device in that drama, he would like to know what that drama was.

Dolph had seated himself back across from Nerris, who noted that though the boy was all smiles, he was not being joined by Preston. She asked about that, and when informed of Preston's plans to assist Harrison, she gave a suspicious squint and an elongated 'hm'.

“Hmmm?” Dolph echoed, “Vhat does zhat mean?”

“Well, maybe it's just because I can't imagine someone _willingly_ going out of their way to try and improve such _obviously_ sub-par magic, but are you sure Preston isn't doing it to avoid you..?”

“What? Don't be ridiculous,” the boy dismissed easily with a wave, “Preston loves zhe zhings we do togezher! He vas merely suggesting we try spending time wizh ozher campers because of a promise he made to Harrison.”

“If you say so,” Nerris returned, “He looked like he was acting a little squirrely to me.” She'd been watching the exchange since Dolph had left in the middle of their conversation.

The small boy decided to do some of his own probing. “Vhat is it wizh you und Harrison anyway? What about him makes Preston's actions suspicious?”

Nerris scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Harrison's so-called 'magic' is just  _obviously_ the lesser form. And yet he refuses to concede to the open-ended superiority of free-form fantasy roleplay..! Stage magic is boring. It might be cute for kindergarten parties, but it's still just entertainment.  _That's_ not going to save you from a mind flayer while your party's lost in the Far Realms.”

While she folded her arms in resolution, Dolph considered that viewpoint, concluding, “Vell, Preston's expertise  _is_ in entertainment, so if anyone can make it dazzle, it is him. Und while I  _do_ zhink I am more inclined to enjoy your style of action-based magic, I zhink zhere is somezhing to be said for bozh forms..!” In his eyes, all magic was equally valid and mystifying.

An apathetic shrug. “We did go on a quest together once...well, he was mostly a tag-along. Nikki and Neil were my real support. But anyway, we did try working together in the end, and it got Nikki killed. So I'm not inclined to trust Harrison's magic to compliment my own any time soon. Plus, I really hate how people like to lump us together as 'the magic kids'. Roleplay is my passion. It's a completely different beast..!” She hunched there in a bit of sulking.

“I feel you zhere,” Dolph nodded, “It is like Arts und Performance Day, vhen everyone zhought it vas _so_ easy to combine zhe two. Preston und I really struggled to come up wizh somezhing fitting for zhe day on zhe spot.”

Nerris' mouth shifted sympathetically. “Yeah, I did notice that. It wasn't the best start to an activity day.” Something else had caught her attention, though. “So you think you prefer roleplay magic, huh?”

Dolph rubbed the back of his head bashfully. “Well, I cannot say I have ever  _tried_ it...but from what you have said it does sound more exciting to be involved, und I greatly enjoy pretend. Actually, if Preston is going to be busy, I was zhinking of asking maybe if you would not mind letting me join zhis 'crawl' of yours..? If it would not be imposing.”

Nerris gave a small gasp of delight. Someone asking to join her adventures was exceedingly rare. “Of course it wouldn't! In fact, if you want, we can roll up a character for you right now..!” She pulled a fistful of dice from her pocket, ready to generate some stats.

“Oo..! Zhose are pretty,” Dolph noted. Roleplay dice were all candy-colored and much more interesting that regular dice. Recalling his father's words about adventure, he also thought that while he was waiting for an opportune time to reveal his crush, this might be a good opportunity to try out something a little manly. “Do you have anyzhing zhat might be considered un badass~?”

Unexpected request from the most saccharine camper Nerris was aware of, but she tapped her chin in thought. “Do you want to try being a paladin? That's like a warrior who  _also_ gets to use holy magic..!”

“Oo..!” Dolph said again. That sounded like it would appease both his and his father's desire for something new. “You have caught my interest.”

So, for the remainder of breakfast, the pair of eager young adventurers devised a role for Dolph to play in the dungeon crawl later today.

Preston had spent breakfast listening to Harrison explain how he hadn't exactly had a new stage show planned since he'd just performed his big saw trick yesterday, but he  _was_ still working on a couple of new things. Preston could work with that. The more preparation needed, the longer he could avoid Dolph and work on lowering his attraction to the boy.

Already he was having trouble putting Dolph out of mind, finding his eyes sliding sideways to see what he was doing with Nerris. Those two seemed to have no trouble forgetting him, talking so easily and freely, rolling dice for whatever reason. Well...what did he care? He  _wanted_ Dolph to lose interest. He forced his gaze back to Harrison several times. Harrison dryly remarked about how little attention Preston was paying and wondered if he should even bother.

When breakfast was over, it was much easier to pay attention to Harrison as he and Preston made their way to the medium-sized stage in the wooded clearing. There was no one else around to focus on. As the two sat cross-legged in the middle if the stage with some diagrams of tricks and a few props that Harrison had brought along from his workstation, the mousy boy made sure to ask, “Will you actually be paying attention to me now?”

Preston flipped his wrist, attempting to convince, “Haha..! What are you talking about, Harrison? Of course I'm paying attention to you..!”

Harrison didn't look impressed. “Well, sure, now...but that is because I'm the only one around..! At breakfast you appeared to be spending much more time looking at Dolph and Nerris. I'm not stupid, you know. If you are not serious, please do not waste time pretending to help me. I will let you stay here so you can have an excuse or whatever, but please also do not unnecessarily involve me in any personal drama.”

It was obvious Preston had been caught. He looked down, admitting to himself that he may have been acting a bit unfairly towards Harrison, picking and using him because he was timid and had a vague friendly connection. “You're right. I'm sorry, Harrison,” he decided to relent, “I don't mean to force myself on you, but I meant it when I said I was going to make your next performance great! I  _always_ put my all into an act! And, with Dolph out of the picture, I'll be able to focus on it one hundred percent, definitely!”

Harrison had first been surprised to hear the apology, and his face softened as he listened to Preston, but then he was still curious. “Why are you avoiding Dolph anyway? I would not have minded letting him help out.” Having been present while the excuse was made, there was no way Harrison could avoid seeing the ruse.

Preston hunched and rubbed the back of his head, able to figure that, but not wanting to let anyone know about his crush problem. “Well...I could ask you about campers too..!” he retorted, “Like, you and Nerris have both attended my seminars, but you never like working together. Why don't you get along, huh?”

Harrison's expression had been expectant, but then it hardened and he crossed his arms in a huff when Nerris was mentioned. That response took precedent. “She is so closed-minded, and it really hurts my feelings when she laughs at everything I do..!” he couldn't help bursting, “I feel like I have no choice but to defend my craft when she insults it so harshly. But I also think I am right. Stage magic is not dumb! It can do just as many things as her made-up magic. At least you can actually  _see_ mine. Hers is no better than pretend! Oh yes, let me just get onstage and roll some dice to  _tell_ you what trick I have performed. Also there is a large chance that I will “fumble” and mess up the trick entirely. That will surely freak your mind!”

Preston hadn't expected the mention of Harrison's rival to work so well, but he was glad to take it. He found himself hooked on the insight, as well, very much agreeing with Harrison's viewpoint. “Yeah!” he concurred aggressively, fists clenched, “Nothing is more powerful than a dazzling stage presence!”

“Right? And just because I use my magic to entertain others does not mean it is useless!” the magician pressed on, “At least I am doing something for other people instead of indulging myself in personal fantasies..! Also I really hate how people call us both 'magic kid'. It is not the same thing..! Sure it is technically magic, but it is a different _kind,_ and _this_ kind is my passion! Having other people generalize the thing you are striving to perfect is really fucking annoying..!”

The thinner boy blinked, as it was very rare for Harrison to curse at all, but also heartily agreed. “Shit yeah! Like how just having an interest in the stage doesn't make you a girl!”

The mousy boy couldn't say he related to that experience personally, but he was familiar with being outcast for his supposedly childish and dweeby hobby. “Right,” he decided to nod, glad that Preston related on some level, “So yeah. Me and Nerris? Some people just do not get along, it is as simple as that. I will respect other people have other interests, but I cannot let my magic be slandered. But...you and Dolph  _do_ get along, so I must return to wondering...what happened there? Did you two break up?”

Preston's head shot back.  _“Huh??”_ Coming back to the topic caught him off-guard, but even moreso that poor wording.

Blinking at the extreme reaction, Harrison clarified, “You know...did you have a falling out? As friends? Did your duo break up?” Those two were always off in the background doing something together. They were just casually accepted as a friendly pair.

Staving off a heart attack, the actor of the two touched his chest in relief, glad that other campers weren't getting the wrong idea. “Oh...uh, no. Really. I just...thought we could use some time apart. Because...we _do_ spend so much together.” That sounded as simple as two rivals not getting along, right?

“Hm.” Harrison's mouth shifted slightly, but it did sound fair enough. “I still don't know why you had to be so forceful about dragging me into it, but ok. I guess that works.” He turned his attention to the diagrams on the floor. “I will be happy to have some actual help from a theater expert. So...do you want me to walk you through some of my ideas?”

Glancing down at the papers and then back up at the other boy, Preston thought it might be fitting to ask while they were on the topic of relationships, “Actually. Hey Harrison..? There was one other thing I was wondering about yesterday.”

The boy with the miniature top hat looked back up. “Oh..? What's that?”

“Your parents. Well...are they...frightened of you?”

Harrison's lower eyelids pinched as he looked to the side and hunched in visible discomfort. “Oh...that. Um...I actually really don't like to talk about that..?” Suddenly he was wondering if Preston had been pushing time with him just to ask about this in particular.

“Oh...” Preston displayed an offbeat awareness. “Um. That's fine. I don't...like talking about my parents either. I was just curious.”

Harrison's eyes slid back to Preston, surprised the issue wasn't being pushed, as well as having his attention caught by that relation. “You don't? Why, what is wrong with _your_ parents?” he found himself asking before he realized.

Preston's eyelids pinched in turn. “Oh, y'know. They're...um...dead.” His knees raised in front of him and he grabbed them, looking away to prevent the flood of shame, embarrassment and sadness from reaching him.

The other boy's eyes widened and his lips thinned. He hadn't known _that_ was why Preston's grandmother had been the one coming to see him. This had just gotten a million times more personal, sensitive and awkward. “Oh. I am...sorry to hear that. If it makes you feel any better, I technically have a brother who is...um...well he might be dead..?” He didn't know why he'd let that slip out, but halfway through doing so he realized he didn't actually know how to finish the thought.

Not expecting any sort of comment that could relate to his situation, Preston's gaze snapped back to the magic boy. “Huh..? Wh-What does that mean?” he had to ask. How would that make him feel better? What was “technical” about it?

Harrison sighed, supposing he might as well share now that he had spilled that much. “What I mean is...we do not know where he is. I may have made him disappear. But it was an accident! I swear! I tried to get him back, but he just would not reappear inside the box..! So now he is probably in the realm of magic. That is why I am here. To learn more about my powers so I do not do something like that again, and possibly learn how to return my brother. Sometimes I will vanish food for him. I do not know if he needs it.” He rubbed his leg shamefully, awaiting judgment.

Preston was just staring. Wow. Not what he was expecting. He couldn't see any sign of sarcasm or bluff on Harrison's face, either. Even if it wasn't true, Harrison clearly believed it, and his parents must have too. “That's...that's really something, Harrison..!” he stated dumbly.

“Yeah...now you see why I don't like talking about it.” Harrison hunched some more, wishing the whole thing to be dropped. Even he didn't know how real those "powers" were. But sometimes things just...happened. Things he couldn't explain. And that was just more reason to learn. If he could explain these events, he might be able to prevent and undo them.

Preston cleared his throat to get his brain working. He couldn't tell if Harrison and his parents were all delusional, or if there was possibly a grain of truth to the story, but he did know by this point that they both wanted a fresh topic, so he was more than willing to move on. “I'm sorry for bringing it up. I can tell you more about my parents. Then we'll be even. You can just tell me about your tricks, though.”

Harrison was glad for the compromise. He let Preston give him a brief rundown of why his grandmother was the one raising him, and did surprisingly take some solace in the fact that they now both felt completely awkward about sharing a personal detail to which they didn't know how to respond.

The young magician's chosen response was to stand and declare, “Aaaanyway~..! New trick! I have really only got one worked out so far, but I thought it might make for a good finale. Tell me what you think, ok?”

Preston easily noted how sharing this information was different than the last time a conversation had gotten personal enough to discuss his parents. Harrison was clearly uncomfortable with both ends of the sharing they'd done and was not nearly as empathetic as Dolph had been. He did not have the magic words, ironically enough, that somehow made Preston feel better and like someone truly cared about him. There was no warmth about this exchange. This was more like he and Harrison had just become closer by someone pushing them uncomfortably into each others' personal space. And now they would likely try and never mention these secrets again.

Preston hadn't regretted telling Dolph about his parents. He'd never thought about it after the fact. But it was going to leave an awkward mark on his relationship with Harrison.

Ugh! Why was he even thinking about Dolph? He was _with_ Harrison right now! So what if things were a little awkward? It was just a bumpy start! Forcing himself to pay attention yet again, Preston swept a level hand across the air as he replied, “Naturally!” Saying what he thought was what he was here for. He was also never afraid to be utterly savage with a review if he didn't like something. Total unabashed honesty was the only way to give input. And alright, maybe he liked the position of power critiquing could give. Maybe it was because he'd been booed far too often for his liking.

Glad to move on to a normal activity, Harrison closed his eyes and spread his arms, taking a breath. “Alright. Now, you see what I am wearing, yes? Nothing strange about my clothes. I have been wearing them since breakfast.” He turned himself about to prove how normal his attire was. Just the usual vest, t-shirt and tie accompanied by dark grey jeans.

Preston nodded, an expectant smile forming as he waited for the big twist. He thought he might have an idea, but it was still going to be visually stunning.

“Ok. But now...” Harrison bent and picked up one of the items he'd brought – a simple cloth with stars on it – and let it dangle at arm's length. Then in one fell swoop he had spun in a much faster circle, that cloth passing in front of him for a mere millisecond before he was back facing Preston with his arms out wide again, this time with a smile as he presented himself. “Something a little more colorful! Tuh- _da_.”

His audience of one formed an O with his lips. Harrison was wearing the exact same _type_ of clothes, but they were now in an arrangement of tropical colors. A magenta vest, bright green shirt and neon blue pants with yellow accents. Preston clapped with approval. “Bravo! A quickchange! Always a crowd pleaser!” His guess had been right, but he could still appreciate the feat.

Harrison blinked. “Oh. You know that trick already?” He hadn't thought anyone would have seen it coming, especially not by name.

Standing, Preston walked over with a smug hand to his chest. “My good man, I can _perform_ that trick!” Without permission, he snatched the cloth Harrison was holding and spun around in a circle himself. “Voila!” His outfit wasn't as different as Harrison's, but he _was_ now sporting a flowing kingly cloak with a very fluffy collar. He also wore a cocky grin.

“...oh,” was all Harrison had to repeat, meekly. That was _really_ unexpected. Also he didn't appreciate being upstaged by his audience.

A hand slapped down onto Harrison's hunched shoulder. “Fret not, dear Harrison! This is a _good_ thing! Yes, I've used quickchanges in performance before. Not at camp, but before. But that only means that I'm _perfect_ for giving you tips!”

Harrison's lips were the ones making an O this time. That...actually made some sense. He'd never really had anyone to compare trick techniques with. Maybe he wasn't specifically looking to be told how to do it better, but Preston  _was_ a performer, and his insight had been helpful in the past. This might indeed be a plus that he was familiar with at least  _some_ of what Harrison wanted to do. “You might have a point. Ok. Let us attempt collaboration..!”

The next clearing over, on the activity field, Dolph and Nerris were next to Nerris' fantasy station, which was a good-sized playhouse structure that resembled a castle. The two had cardboard swords and shields in hand and were currently fighting off a horde of brightly-colored stuffed animals.

Nerris tossed a pink bunny Dolph's way. “Look out, Dolph the Badass! A kobold has flanked our party!” she warned as she threw it. Grinning, Dolph raised his shield to deflect the incoming threat.

“Danke, Nerris zhe Cute!” he returned, jumping forward and poking the downed rabbit with his sword, “Zhat was a close one! I vill cast Aid to help us get zhrough zhis treacherous hallvay!” He threw down a borrowed die and stared at it before looking back up at the girl. “Did I do it?” He didn't know how to read these things yet.

Nerris stepped closer and looked down at the die in the grass. “Mm...I'll cut you some slack. I lend you my plus five magic ring. For the good of the party!” She pretended to hand over an imaginary object.

Dolph threw his arms in the air. “Huzzah!”

The elf sorceress grinned and raised her own cardboard blade in determination. “Indeed! We cannot fall so early into our quest! After all, it is rumored that there is a secret dragon's chamber in this deceptively low-level dungeon. Surely he will have captured a princess that we can return for a mighty reward!”

Dolph looked intrigued at the prospect of tangling with a mighty beast like a dragon. As he and Nerris picked up more stuffed animals to fling at one another, a rustling in a nearby bush caught their attention.

As the party leader and the one taking point, Nerris stepped in front of Dolph, raising a hand ready to cast a spell at whatever was there. “Hark!” she exclaimed, “What foul beast approaches this time?”

Taking that as a cue, the teal-haired girl in the bushes sprang out, leaping like a roaring animal and landing on all fours, shaking her head like a rabid monster. Somehow Nikki was getting her spit to froth quite convincingly. The arriving girl continued to snarl and make fake lunges at the two, a clear grin on her face.

Dolph and Nerris were taken aback by how an actual person leapt from the bushes at first, having expected a squirrel or something, but registering that Nikki must have overheard their dialogue and opted to play along, grinned back and let out a charging cry, raising their weapons and coming forward to fend of the 'beast'.

Nikki fought valiantly, but soon let out a pathetic dog-like croon as she keeled over and raised a feeble arm while she pretended to die. The two adventurers cheered, and Nikki dropped the act to lean up on her elbows. “Sooooo...what're you guys doing?” she only now decided to ask.

“Questing!” Nerris returned heartily, posing with her gear again. Then she had to ask, “What were _you_ doing back there?”

Nikki looked back at the bush as she stood, brushed her red overalls off a little and shrugged as she turned back to the others. “I was just hangin' out in the woods. Workin' off some rambunctiousness. Apparently I'm a little too  _wild_ for Max and Neil today.” She hunched and mimed clawing the air with a mischievous squint. Standing straight again, she went on, “So I figured, why not hang with the wild animals? But then I heard you guys say you needed a beast? Can I play too?”

The adventuring duo shared a grin. “Zhe more zhe merrier, I should say~!” Dolph welcomed with open arms.

The spectacled elf beside him concurred, “We could definitely use you! Actually...Nikki, how would you like to play the princess we rescue from the dragon?” It was a perfectly open role, and one Nerris thought was befitting a cute girl with bouncy pigtails.

“Eeeehhhh...” Nikki squinted in scrutiny before clenching her fists and asking with more enthusiasm, “Can I play the dragon instead??” Perhaps Nerris had missed the part where she'd said she was feeling rambunctious?

Dolph rubbed the back of his neck and chipped in, “Actually...does it have to be a princess we are rescuing?”

Nerris looked at him quizzically. “Well, traditionally...what do you  _want_ to rescue?”

“Can it be a prince..?” Dolph asked more meekly, holding his shield a little embarrassed as he proposed the change.

Touching her chin in consideration, Nerris relented, “Well, I suppose...we'd have to rework a bit of the plot and change the NPC name I already picked out, but...”

“Can it be Preston?” Dolph hunched even more bashfully and obviously blushing, but smiling bigger. This was supposed to be a fantasy game, right? He just...thought it might be nice to include the theatrical boy since he wasn't actually here.

The other two blinked at him for a moment. Nikki wagged a finger knowingly. “Oh IIIII see what's going on here...”

Dolph grinned in a bit of nervous guilt.

Nikki pressed, thrusting her finger forward, “You want the dungeon to be Camp Campbell!”

Eh? Now Dolph blinked in confusion.

Nerris was a little more perceptive. “Ha.” A slight snort. Putting a hand on his shoulder she asked, “You're still missing him, aren't you?”

Caught for real this time, Dolph let his gaze fall to the side and nodded shyly.

“Aww. That's really sweet, Dolph,” Nerris sympathized, “You really like spending time with him, huh? It's ok. We can write him in if it makes you feel better about him being busy with Harrison.”

“Really..?” Dolph gasped. How generous! With a slight cough, he glanced away again and admitted, “Und actually...zhere is somezhing I am bursting to confess to him, so I zhought maybe...somezhing like zhis would tide me over..?” Rescuing a loved one from perilous distress, fighting for them through hordes of goblins and other baddies, just seemed so...romantic?

“Confess?” Nikki echoed, “What, did you steal his dessert or something? You know how Preston gets about his dessert. I wouldn't confess to _that_ crime.” And she did not confess to it, though she had committed it once before. Preston and his gigantic sweet tooth had gone on a rampage in the mess hall, shaking every camper by the neck demanding to know who had stolen his precious sugar. He'd only calmed down when out of fear for their well-being, the other campers had offered their own desserts in appeasement. He'd then sat on top of the table, guarding the miniature pile of cookies like his life depended on it as he scarfed them with an untamed look in his eye.

“Ah, yes...” Cute as Preston was when he was having one of his little episodes of obsession, Dolph had to push the intense, only slightly scary memory out of mind and focus. “But no. Zhat is not it. Actually...” He touched his cheek as the prospect of gossiping to the girls crossed his mind. If he couldn't confess to Preston, he could do the next best thing. Was it the smartest idea to trust two girls he admittedly did not know very well? Possibly not. But Ered had been the one to find him out, and she'd kept her word about staying quiet. “Can I tell you a secret?”

That word certainly pricked up both pairs of ears. Nikki's eyes sparkled. “Ooo, secret~!”

Beside her, Nerris also looked interested. “I won't tell,” she promised, “Guild's honor.”

Dolph felt a familiar flutter in his stomach as he leaned closer, putting a hand to his mouth like worried someone might be lip-reading him. “I actually... _like_ -like Preston. Zhat is vhat I want to tell him..!” Once the words were out, he clamped his hands over his mouth and tittered over the very idea.

Nikki gasped, starry-eyed, clasping her own cheeks. “No waaaay..!” She never would have guessed! “That's almost as big as stealing food!”

“Awww..!” Nerris clasped her hands by her face in adoration. No wonder Dolph wanted to include the actor in their game. It was so cute, too, wanting to play his crush's hero. Classic fantasy romance.

“I can play Preston..!” Nikki insisted, “I mean, I'd still totally rather play the dragon, but check out my impression!”

Reaching back to push her pigtails together so they more slightly resembled Preston's bob, the teal-haired girl stood up as tall and haughty as she could and announced in a warped voice trying to match Preston's ringing tone, “I'm Preston! I'm the greatest actor ever and everyone loves my plays even when they don't! I'm so perfect and fabulous! Ooo, dramaaaa~..! I love it!” She put the back of one wrist to her forehead and spun around on one heel pretending to swoon, then stood up in a wide stance and pumped her fists overhead.

After a second, her pigtails sprang back out sideways.

Dolph let out a stunned snicker before it turned into an openly amused laugh. “Zhat is actually...quite accurate..!” he couldn't help admitting. He could have a sense of humor about these things. From the looks of it, Nerris could too. She was holding her stomach with mirth.

Happy for the positive reaction, Nikki forced her fluffy pigtails back together and encouraged, “But mostly I'm going to love Dolph after he confesses to me! Verily and forsooth~!”

Now Dolph blushed, glad for the positive prediction. “Hee hee...I can only hope~.”

Wanting to be encouraging as well, Nerris chimed in, “Aww, c'mon, Dolph. You guys already spend like,  _every_ day together. I'm sure your feelings will be heard. I'm not really sure if I have a  _crush_ , per se, but at least you're closer to someone you like than I am...”

Dolph gasped. “You like someone too..? Spillski~!”

Bouncing, Nikki agreed, “Yeah! Yeah! Spillski!” She didn't quite know what that meant, but she wanted to be included.

Nerris chuckled and rubbed her arm bashfully. It was only fair, she supposed. “Maybe...a little. But I'll only tell if you take an oath of silence.”

Both of the others put a hand over their hearts and raised the other in a silent swear, then zipping over their lips.

Now the one blushing, Nerris looked away, gripped her arm tighter and relented, “Ered...I just kinda want to get to know her a little more, y'know..? She seems, well, cool..! As a person..!” Immediately after the namedrop she felt like she just had to justify it. It was so stupid, thinking she could ever talk openly to a cool kid, but..!

“Oo..!” Dolph hadn't expected that.

Nikki gasped again. “You like Ered? Hey, me too!” She threw her hands up excitedly. “Almost-sorta-maybe-crush buddies??”

“Uh..?” Two voices let out the syllable this time. Neither Dolph nor Nerris had expected that. As well, there was no ill will over the matter.

“Yeah! I totally want to get closer to Ered! She's like my idol! And so dreeeamyyy~..!” Nikki now clasped her hands by her cheek as her eyes went starry. How cool was it that someone else was girlcrushing on Ered too? That meant someone else knew how great Ered was, and they could totally geek out over that!

“Ered _is_ pretty legitimately cool,” Dolph granted, “I can tell you from experience. She vas willing to hang out wizh me after our egg died, even zhough she did not need to. Und she is full of sage coolness wisdom!” This only confirmed the girls' hopes.

“That is so cool, Dolph!” Nerris gushed, “You're so lucky you got to do an activity with her..!”

“Yeah, how did you not completely die being in such close proximity to the coolness epicenter, anyway?” Nikki demanded, “You've gotta be some kinda cool yourself to just be able to _talk_ to her like that!”

Dolph chuckled bashfully. “Oh, I don't know about  _zhat._ ” He was pretty sure he was the least traditionally 'cool' kid here, aside from perhaps Space Kid. “I am just friendly, I suppose. I am sure zhe bozh of you stand an equal chance at becoming her friend.” He wasn't saying  _he_ was Ered's friend, necessarily, but he was at least in her good graces. If he could do that, the girls could definitely accomplish friendship.

Nerris and Nikki beamed at the minuscule boy, appreciating this encouragement. It seemed like they all benefited from a little bit of someone else boosting their confidence about connections they would like to make. In fact, finding they were all so supportive kind of connected them right now. It was mutual among all three that they had a good feeling about the others.

“Well,” Nerris broke the silence, “These are all personal quests for another time. What say we stow them in our bags of holding and continue with the quest before us?”

The other two agreed with chipper nods, definitely willing to get back to the game at hand. Nikki wanted to play every monster the warriors faced, using Nerris' stuffed animals as backup minions, but when the time came she also played Preston, performing her impression again and swooning readily into Dolph's arms. A lot of giggling ensued among all three children as they played, and especially when Nikki took advantage of her role to tease Dolph with an onslaught of kissy noises. He accepted it graciously and by the end of the adventure they were all just laughing and joking in the grass.

Dolph thought maybe Preston had been right. Maybe seeking other campers to spend time with wasn't the end of the world. Maybe he was ready to try making friends instead of just latching onto his crush. He certainly thought he might like to hang out with Nerris and Nikki again in the future, and he hoped Preston was having as much luck with Harrison.

Preston was frustrated.

Not an extreme amount, but he was discovering the hard way that he'd become quite accustomed to a certain workflow in the creative process, and to put it bluntly...Harrison was not Dolph. Harrison was much less immediately willing to accept everything Preston suggested, and talked back. He didn't sass exactly, but if he disagreed he pushed his own ideas rather than finding an appeasing middle ground like Dolph did.

Nothing Harrison did was  _wrong_ , either, and his ideas were good. It just...well, it made Preston miss Dolph, and that was the opposite of what he wanted to get out of this. Preston did like being in charge most of the time, though he was not opposed to following. But Harrison was too meek and unsure to be a complete leader as well. He was full of 'what if's.

On the plus side, as they talked more, the two boys did realize that perhaps they had more in common than first realized. When the topic was less awkward than missing or dead relatives, talking one-on-one was a lot easier. They shared some interest in current dance music and mystery movies, and they were both cat people, although Harrison liked dogs as well.

Eventually they found some sort of rhythm to work with, even if it wasn't as seamless as with other partners Preston might have had, and by lunch they had worked out a quaint little quickchange routine involving multiple outfits that wasn't too flashy – Harrison was not nearly so eager to be over-the-top about his performances – but would still dazzle.

Preston would say it was a little lackluster, but he was happy enough with it. Mostly he was disappointed with his emotional progress and could only hope that more time with Harrison would result in a stronger fondness, and his feelings between him and Dolph would balance out.

This was what made Preston drag his little charade out.

At lunch he saw Dolph giggling happily with Nikki and Nerris, immediately feeling a stronger jealous surge than the one at breakfast, but when Dolph pranced over, that tunnel vision twinkle in his eye dead set on the tall boy, Preston stuffed it down and said he wasn't going to get to spend time with Dolph for longer than he thought. Harrison  _really_ needed him, he said, and he was determined to help make it the greatest magic show!

Dolph was understanding. Of course he was, the sweet little thing. It actually hurt to see him smile so wistfully as he relented to letting Preston have his distance. It hurt because Preston knew he was lying, and because he didn't actually want to force time apart any more than Dolph wanted to  _be_ apart.

But Preston told himself that this would be better for them in the long run, and told Dolph that they would have time to do something together again soon.

'Soon' was no time within the next five days.

Camp Campbell had plenty to occupy itself with in that time, but Preston never seemed to have time to give exclusively to Dolph. There was an emergency fundraiser that Preston produced a commercial for. Dolph had gotten to be a part of that, but when Preston needed someone to play the role of an adorable poster child to sit on his lap while he narrated, and Dolph volunteered as the obvious choice, considering he was already so small and puppy-eyed, Preston had panicked and apologized, saying that he'd already promised the part to...he'd looked around hastily and grabbed the first kid he'd seen.

Nurf.

He instantly regretted it, for his legs fell asleep during the shoot and were damn near crushed under the bully's weight, but at least Nurf took the part seriously. Dolph got to play the part of a different neglected child, although some of the disappointment expressed in the shot was genuine.

Ered also lost her coolness over the course of these days, and ran away to try and regain it. Dolph had only been able to follow most of that adventure from a distance, but Nikki and Nerris ended up heavily involved. Nikki made it her mission to uphold the coolness torch, meanwhile Nerris took the chance to approach the third girl at camp and console her. It really looked like they'd bonded by the end of the day, too, after the darker girl had talked the skater down from a wildly dangerous boarding ramp. Ered actually called Nerris the coolest kid at camp, and off-hand complimented Nikki's sense of style.

The girls had hunted Dolph down and squealed his ears off after that, since he had been the one to give them insight on Ered in the first place. He was more than happy to listen and congratulate. Their enthusiasm in this matter was a lot like Preston's vigor, which he found endearing.

Preston, meanwhile, had been focused on trying to become the new camp cool kid in Ered's absence, along with the rest of the camp at Max's prompting. He'd been far too absorbed in that rivalry to even think about spending time with anyone else.

The camp was also visited for a single day by foreign exchange campers – who turned out to be spies, but more importantly, when Dolph tried to be on Preston's team for the scavenger hunt David set up as a welcoming activity, Preston pointed out that he was already on Harrison's team. Dolph had pointed out that they were supposed to be in teams of four, but Preston clarified that the team he was on also included Space Kid and Gwen.

When asking Gwen about why she was on a children's scavenger hunt team, she had returned dryly that it was because David was an idiot who didn't realize that fourteen kids did not divide evenly into teams of four. 

So Dolph was with David, Nerris and Ered. David, being the one who organized the hunt in the first place, was also not the biggest help in finding objects because he didn't want to be a spoilsport. Although with the abstract ones like “a tree that made you happy”, he was a bit useful, for  _every_ tree made him happy.

Dolph was starting to wonder if Nerris had been onto something when she'd suggested Preston was avoiding him. He would have confided in any of his teammates, but it was only an inkling. He didn't need to bother them. Besides, he was still having fun. He enjoyed watching Nerris' glee as she got her turn doing an activity with Ered and getting to talk to her.

And then Preston performed a play without him.

It was in honor of Nikki, who Dolph himself had diagnosed with death to the best of his – completely pretend – doctoring abilities, but Preston hadn't even gotten Dolph to play himself while recreating the big moment inside the medical tent! And who had he gotten to play Dolph, without so much as a word to the little half-German that a play was in the works?

Harrison!

Harrison was playing Dolph in a play based on events kick-started by Dolph!

It was rare – really fucking rare – but Dolph was seething envious when he found out. He was hurt. The only other kid who hadn't been involved in the play was Space Kid, too. That...really hammered in the feeling that Preston was throwing him out with the trash, Dolph reluctantly had to admit. Nothing against Space Kid. But Space Kid had had his own part to play as a distraction to the counselors while everyone else gave Nikki what they perceived to be the best send-off to the afterlife possible. That meant Dolph was the only one excluded from Preston's play this time. Dolph had made Nikki a lovely floral arrangement for the funeral he'd expected to come, but he didn't get to be a part of the big finale.

Yes, Dolph was glad to hear that the incapacitating pains Nikki had been feeling were not fatal, as Gwen was in time to piece together before the pigtailed girl was shipped out onto the lake in a burning boat, Viking style, but when Dolph had located his fellow campers all he could do was glower. He'd watched the play from the woods, feeling his stomach churn with betrayal, and his eyes had burned holes in the back of Preston's head as the group moved to the beach to give Nikki her final farewell.

There was no way Preston could avoid feeling that glare. While Nikki dumped gasoline all over her vessel to the afterlife and Nurf attempted to ignite it with flaming arrows, he could no longer pretend he hadn't noticed, either. He looked over his shoulder warily to meet those bold eyes set in a stony face. He knew exactly what was wrong.

“I...know what you're going to say,” he went first, clearly nervous about it regardless. His insides were ice, and he knew he hadn't handled this in the best possible way.

Dolph's face angled lower as he quirked one eyebrow, his arms folding in a silent question.

“I never meant for it to go this far!” insisted the taller boy, whirling around and pushing his hands out in implore, “I haven't _meant_ to exclude you, I swear!”

“It was a _play_ , Preston!” Dolph shot back, the sting clearly evident on his face, “Und not just _any_ play; a play vhere you used _everyone_ except _me!_ How could you do zhat?!” Involuntary tears of stress beaded in the corners of his eyes, he could feel, but they weren't the kind that would fall.

Preston winced, knowing Dolph was right. It hadn't even felt right while he was setting the whole thing up, but he'd just been so far into the plan, and no matter what he did he just didn't seem to be growing fond of Harrison quite the way he'd intended. Even putting him in a Dolph costume had simply not been enough to recreate the companionship Preston had cut from his routine. The worst of it was how fixated on what he was missing Preston had been in the first place. That was what had led him to let the exclusion get so far out of hand.

He felt his own eyes mist as he met Dolph's betrayed gaze. God damn it. He couldn't do this. All of these shitty plans were getting him nowhere, and he'd ended up doing the one thing he'd never intended to do in the first place: hurt Dolph and the relationship they'd already had.

In the background, the sound of Nikki's boat being launched echoed off the water. It was tempting to take the distraction and look, but instead Preston knelt down in the sand to be on Dolph's level and forced himself to look the other in the eye.

“You're right, Dolph...” he gave the other, “And I'm...truly sorry. Sure as I have thought or soul, I am! I never wanted to hurt you. I've been a fool!”

There was only sincerity in Preston's profess, but Dolph was not so easily swayed. “Hmph. I do not even underschtand vhat it is you have been doing! Clearly you are  _not_ just helping Harrison wizh an act..! I zhink...I zhink you are trying to replace me wizh him! Is zhat it?!” An accusing finger shot at the lanky thespian.

“What? No! Never!” Preston was fast to denounce that accusation, but in the seconds to follow it became apparent in his mind that that's likely what it would have looked like from any angle. He'd been far too focused on the smaller picture, too self-centered, to notice.

“I zhought you vanted to support me! To grow togezher as artists! Zhat is zhe last zhing I recall before you tossed me to zhe vayside! Is zhere somezhing I have done to you zhat I do not realize??” Dolph was clearly riled. It was so unfitting to see on him and highly discomforting.

“No!” Preston insisted again, “Dolph, it's not your fault, ok?! I actually...I actually haven't even been able to stop thinking about you this entire time!” Good god, had he really just admitted that? “I _do_ want to support you; I _do_ want to work together! I'm jealous to see you getting along so well without me when I've brought such struggle to myself by sending you away!”

Dolph's face couldn't help pinching in a bit of sorrow as he listened to this admission. “Vhat makes you zhink it has been so easy for me?” he challenged softly nonetheless.

“I...well...” That wasn't what Preston had been expected. He hadn't know what kind of response he'd been expecting, but a cold, blunt question was not it. “I just mean...when you look so happy...with Nikki and Nerris. You seem to be getting along a lot better than I've coped with Harrison...”

Dolph closed his eyes and bowed his head in a frustrated sigh before looking back up. “Zhat is called making zhe best of a situation, Preston,” he informed dryly.

“Huh..?”

“I have told you how badly I missed our time togezher, have I not? How I looked forward to zhe next time ve could do somezhing? I had seen zhere might be somezhing to your idea about reaching out to ozher people, und I have enjoyed my time wizh Nikki und Nerris, but zhey are still not my favorite campers. I zhought I made it razher obvious.”

Preston watched those clear blue eyes, now clouded by disappointment, slip off into distant sand. The lanky boy felt like such an idiot. He  _was_ an idiot. Of course Dolph had been open and clear, as always. But Preston had been too preoccupied with denying his own feelings. He'd been a hypocrite too, pushing Dolph towards others and then getting jealous when he enjoyed his time with those others.

“No. You're still completely right,” he acknowledged, “I'm really, _really_ sorry, Dolph. I got too lost inside my own head to notice how far I was pushing you away. You don't deserve that. That's no way to treat _my_ favorite camper, either.”

Dolph's attention was caught there. That was the first time Preston had vocally suggested that the feeling had been mutual. “Vhy, zhen?” he had to know, “What vas going on in zhat head of yours to make you push me in zhe first place?”

Preston's eyes squeezed shut and he faced the sand, embarrassed and ashamed. He didn't want to have to admit it, but he was going to have to. After a moment to muster the courage, he got out, “I was afraid...of spending too much time with you.”

The smaller boy blinked, obviously perplexed. “Afraid...why? I vould have said zhere is no such zhing as too much time wizh anyzhing zhat is your favorite.”

“Maybe...but maybe I was afraid to have a favorite,” Preston returned, only feeling more shameful, “But in my efforts to avoid having one, I've learned that no matter what you do, you can't help who you like. I've...I've missed you too, Dolph. A lot. And I swear I'll never do anything like that again. You're the best stagehand I could ever have..! Dash it all, dare I say you're my muse..!”

Crush or no crush, hang it, Preston simply could not stand to be without the other boy. He would...something would work out. Whatever happened between them from now on, though, he was going to face it head on.

Dolph's heart went out to the sagging boy in the sand. It still ached that Preston had abandoned him so cruelly, but at the very least he did understand the reasoning now. With that in mind, perhaps he shouldn't have been so insistent about having their big talk. Where he had been excited, perhaps Preston's racing heart during that backstage moment had been nerves. Perhaps it was something that ought to be brought up more gently. Meaning that this was definitely not the time.

Stepping forward, Dolph wrapped his arms around the kneeling boy. This hug was purely for comfort, letting Preston know that he forgave him. “Und you mine,” he granted. They fueled each other's creativity, there was no denying. Dolph didn't want to lose that magic because of one fight either. And he still couldn't imagine anyone replacing the stage-inclined boy in his life.

With a short sniffle, Preston didn't waste time in returning this hug, fingers digging into the cloth of Dolph's tanned sweatervest. He was glad. Grateful. And never again did he want to risk ruining this relationship.

After a moment, the cautious invitation ventured from the half-German, “...do you vant to sit togezher during zhe movie night tonight?”

The counselors had originally had that planned as the big event for the day, before Nikki's 'death pains' had stolen everyone's attention. It seemed like an opportune time to take a step back towards the normality they'd both been missing.

The short boy had almost expected the one in his hold to turn it down, though in all honesty Preston could not be blamed for perhaps finding the situation too awkward. His reply, however, was, “I'd like that.”

But when it came time for the campers to gather on the mess hall floor in front of an old box television, Dolph felt one more flare if indignance as he witnessed Harrison approach the empty spot beside Preston and sit.

Harrison, oblivious to any turmoil that had been brewing under what he perceived to be a simple friendship with Preston, just happened to note the empty position and take it.

Preston became nervous, worried instantly that it would look like he was going back on his word and trying to prevent Dolph from being near him. Luckily, as Dolph beelined for the boys, a resolute huff on his face, Harrison turned to notice him and his face brightened.

“Oh hey, Dolph..! That's right; it's been a while since an activity like this. You probably want to sit here, huh?” As Dolph's face softened in surprise, Harrison scooted to the left to make room and patted the floor. “There you go. Don't worry, I will not steal Preston more than I have to.”

Well. That cleared that up. Harrison was not a bad guy, and Preston was not going back on his word. Dolph sat happily.

This, however, did not last, as the movie they ended up watching was  _incredibly_ violent and disturbing. Most of the campers didn't even talk, only staring slack-jawed in disbelieving horror, and not even halfway through it, one particular moment made Preston faint. He would not wake up for quite a while, not that Dolph would have had anything particularly insightful to say to him at this point in time.

So much for togetherness.

 


	8. Chapter 8

David regretted the way he'd interpreted Gwen's point about the way kids could handle being exposed to more than was generally expected of them. They might be able to handle the truth about things like death, but maaaayyybe he'd been the one right about letting them watch such intense entertainment. That might have been more about the individual child's readiness, and Max had been the only child that night to _not_ come banging on the counselor cabin en masse, with complaints of nightmares.

So, after organizing a group sleepover on the mess hall floor with the lights on, promising the children that he would safeguard them while they all nodded off, David needed a way to make it up to his poor, shaken campers.

“A dance..?” echoed Neil doubtfully once the man who'd gotten no sleep had shared his brilliant idea that morning.

“Yes!” David affirmed with a peppy bounce, having expected a more excited reaction from the freshly-woken children. Well, maybe it was just harder for others to be as sunny as he was in the morning. “I feel awful for subjecting you kids to such gratuitous...gratuity! Obviously you weren't ready for quite such a high rating of movie! Buuuut, what better way to stave off the horror heebie-jeebies than with a night of good old-fashioned fun?”

His enticing tone did little to garner excitement. The kids just murmured to one another unsurely as they sat up in their sleeping bags.

Neil returned, “I dunno, man. I feel fine already. I think maybe I just needed to put some time between me and that movie. The only thing I find creepy right now is how chipper you can be without sleep..!” His nerves had dwindled thanks to getting some rest. The others seemed to agree. Preston noted that he hadn't even seen most of the movie and was feeling rather fresh this morning.

David frowned slightly. “Well, hosting a dance is also a yearly Lake Lilac tri-camp tradition, and it's already been decided. This year we're having it now!” He'd thought kids loved things like dances! He'd also thought it had been a darn good idea to tie in tradition with an apology party!

The kids groaned and rolled their eyes. A mandatory dance _with_ the other camps on the lake? Nobody liked the bratty girls-only Flower Scouts or the arrogant boys-only Wood Scouts. Generally they were avoided as much as possible.

Ered spoke for the group now as she got up and started putting away her sleeping bag. “Whatever. Can we just get breakfast now..? I'm totally starving.”

As the other kids followed suit and began clearing away their sleep supplies, Preston put a contemplative hand to his chin. “Well I don't think a soiree sounds all _that_ bad,” he admitted, “It'll be a great chance to finally show off my brilliant dance training!”

This brought David's smile back. “There, see? Thank you, Preston!” He also got a thank you hug from Space Kid for guarding them, who did still seem a little worried. David appreciated that too, and turned his attention to assuring the boy in the fishbowl helmet.

Dolph had maintained a neutral silence during all of this, honestly not sure what he should project. He wasn't _against_ a camp event like a dance, but not the most invested either, and he was very uncertain about what would be acceptable regarding Preston. If he said he approved, would Preston interpret that as a wish to invade his space? If he said he felt no way in particular, would Preston think he was still mad? Who was to say? Realizing your actions had potentially been overbearing was complicated.

He did realize this, too; he'd been kind of selfish just the same as Preston, only thinking about how he wanted the other without thinking about Preston's feelings, assuming he was on the same page, feeling the same things.

And so Dolph opted to not share either thought. He just quietly rolled up his sleeping bag. They had automatically gravitated towards sleeping next to one another, perhaps partly to make up for the failure of sitting together last night, perhaps partly because their tents were next door to each other anyway, but it had happened without need for a discussion.

Dolph had also been very excited about his first sleepover scenario of any sort, even if it was group fear that had brought them all together. That fear had soon been replaced by his excitement as he lay awake and ended up watching the boy beside him. That in turn turned to fascination.

While Preston snoozed, Dolph found his eyes locked onto that relaxed face. Preston's lips were open slightly as he snored gently, his nose wrinkling occasionally on the inhale. It felt a little wrong to stare, but Dolph couldn't help it. Preston looked so peaceful. He looked...beautiful. Dolph couldn't help recalling just how fond he was of being by Preston's side. Absence really did make a heart grow fonder, it seemed. Familiar fuzzies bubbled up in the smaller boy's gut and he curled as he did his observing. Now this felt...intimate. And a bit more wrong. A small pool of drool was forming by the cheek Preston had pressed into his pillow.

Dolph nearly had a heart attack when the other boy moved suddenly, but he'd only lazily slapped the back of his hand to his forehead as he rolled onto his back, legs kicking a bit oddly as he mumbled something incoherent. Was he sleep performing..? It happened a couple more times, and Dolph found it adorable. He giggled quietly to himself into the blanket he bunched up under his nose. He didn't know when he fell asleep, but he knew he'd spent far too long forgiving Preston, just remembering all the little pieces about him he adored as he watched.

“What do you think, Dolph? Dance, yea or nay?” This question jolted Dolph's heart almost as much as Preston's sudden movements last night. When had he gotten lost in thought?

Caught off-guard, before he could even register the actual question, the half-German boy had blurted, “Did you know you snore like a kitten? Und you pose in your sleep.”

Well. Oops? Having no excuse, all Dolph could do was stare blankly.

Preston blinked back, considering that wasn't even close to what he'd asked about. But after interpreting the non sequitur he merely put a hand to his chin and returned, “Huh. Anything good?” He had no idea he did that, but his first instinct was to use it. He could be missing valuable material! Maybe he ought to set up a camera at night, depending on how worthy Dolph thought his actions had been.

Oh. Ok. Staring at people while they slept _wasn't_ bad? Good to know!

“Some of it might have been,” Dolph admitted sheepishly, “But mostly I just found it adorable.”

Preston's eyes widened and he blushed. Already after making up, these things were happening? Such a simple comment, and yet all at once sleeping next to each other felt a hundred times more intimate. Dolph had...been thinking he was cute...while he was unaware.

It wasn't even the being watched while he slept that was bothering Preston, no, that wasn't something he considered terribly creepy, especially from a camper he trusted so well. Hell, he could see himself doing it under the right circumstances. It was just how persistent these feelings were. And how Dolph had literally just admitted he thought Preston was cute.

Dolph recognized that the comment had resulted in the flushed stare he was now getting, and respectfully noted that perhaps he'd let slip too much. Not wanting Preston to panic like he had on Parents Day, the smaller boy just grabbed his sleeping bag and brushed off, “But you know...no big deal. I just meant...if you are looking for zhat kind of material.”

“Right...thanks.” Preston was grateful for the save, but also remembered how he'd promised both of them that he wasn't going to run away from this anymore. So he didn't. He just passed Dolph an appreciative smile for not pushing him and knelt to deal with his own sleeping bag.

While everyone packed up and tossed their sleeping bags against a wall to wait for them while they got breakfast, David carried on with announcements for this dance plan he'd formulated. They couldn't have it _immediately_ , of course, for the other camps didn't even know yet, but while he got that taken care of, the campers here could spend the day making welcome banners and other fun decorations! That would be just as wholesome and horror movie cleansing!

Dolph and Preston exchanged a look. An art project. Dare they? Before anything could be said about it, Dolph stepped aside and turned to look at Harrison, who was by chance behind him in the breakfast line. “Um, Harrison, if we are making decorations, I don't suppose you vould want to...” He could save Preston some awkward feelings by inviting his new friend along.

Harrison looked down at the small boy, but raised a hand to stop Dolph mid-sentence. “That is ok. Um, actually I think you two _really_ need to go back to spending time together. It has been interesting and all? But Preston has been getting kind of _extra_ weird about you.”

Preston blanched as Dolph tilted his head with a quirked brow, looking between the boys. “How do you mean?”

Ignoring the negatively waving hands from the thespian, Harrison put one fist on his hip and elaborated, “Aside from all of the times he would stare at you and your friends, yesterday was just ridiculous. He was _so_ nitpicky about how I was portraying your character! 'Dolph does not put an accent on _all_ his W's..! Dolph's hair is parted two inches more to the left..! Dolph is much more bright-eyed than that; let us take it from the top..!' Honestly it was kind of creepy how detailed he was getting, and with just me. I think he has been missing you and is getting desperate, so you take him for this activity, yeah?”

Harrison could use some time away from that nonsense. A little bit of vengeance for trying to turn him into Dolph yesterday was definitely present in telling Dolph about this to begin with. The young magician turned his cheek to the intense fume Preston was giving him.

Seriously? Dolph's eyes slid over to Preston who had his fingers shaped like he wanted to throttle Harrison's neck with them. The petite boy touched a knuckle under his nose and gave a short giggle. “You _did_ miss me.” He was so flattered.

Preston glanced down and then away and in any direction that was no longer Dolph. “I...yes, well, I...told you so.” He folded his arms in a huff. “And for the record I...just also happen to be a thorough director..! And I know my material!”

Dolph giggled again shortly. “I know.” He'd worked with Preston enough to be aware, hadn't he?

The taller boy finally passed his gaze back to Dolph and the two had to relent to a shared sheepish grin. They'd both missed each other enough to reach borderline creepy. So Harrison was probably right. It was probably about time they partnered up again and scratched that creative itch.

And so that's what they did.

David spent the day informing Gwen of the plan and organizing the event, and the campers spent the day with arts and craft supplies, whipping up decorations. Naturally, the most decorations came from the two most willing participants. Preston and Dolph produced four entire banners and dozens of posters for the walls, as well as a bunch of paper lilacs that could be stuck pretty much anywhere. They were in a real groove and seemingly making up for lost time.

Most campers seemed content in letting them handle it and not doing anything for the dance.

Nikki noticed how the boys were in the zone and caught Dolph's eye at one point. She clasped her hands to make kissy noises across the room, followed by a bright thumb up. Dolph bashfully flipped his wrist at her.

By nightfall, the dance was more than ready to go off. Well, almost.

The mess hall was decorated, and really all that had to be done was wait for guests, but David had one more thing to ask as he assembled everyone. “Hey gang!” he appealed, “I know you're all going to be occupied having fun tonight, but I was hoping I could still get _just_ a couple of volunteers to help the night run more smoothly!”

He got a few despondent grumbles. No one wanted to be here, much less be here with extra work.

“What _kind_ of volunteers?” Preston asked a bit suspiciously. He wanted to know what he was in for before volunteering, but he still _might._ He was the one most invested in having the dance in the first place, after all.

David beamed. “Well, for one, I'm going to need _some_ one to man this camera and capture all of those smiling faces and happy memories we make tonight~!” He held up an old fashioned folding camera on a tripod.

Most campers wrinkled their noses at both David's overestimation of their enthusiasm and the ancient piece of junk, but Dolph leaned forward with an elongated gasp. “Zhis camp has a _professional_ _camera??_ ” Immediately he began waving his arms and hopping in place. “Oo! Oo! Me! I vant to do it! I have been _waiting_ to add photography to meine artistic library!”

No one was contesting him for the position. Preston as well was more than happy to give Dolph's passionate insistence an endeared smile and let him have it. He preferred being the one in the shots anyway.

Their counselor smiled widely in turn, interpreting Dolph's glee as a sign that camper participation was on the right track. If one was so into it, surely more would follow.

Preston decided to make up his own job and offered, “I can lead the dancing! Everyone's gonna want to copy _this!_ ” He began moving to prove his point.

“Well, inspiring timid dancers _is_ a thoughtful...” David trailed off as he registered what Preston was doing. Everyone who had been near him had made a noise of complaint and backed off several feet as the boy punched the air around him in random directions and leapt erratically every now and then. Then he started adding in violent kicks that more resembled karate moves and some out-of-rhythm headbanging.

One leap sent one of his kicks into a party table and sent the thing crashing over, and the nearby campers fled with more complaints as they had to escape danger a second time.

“I thought you'd said you'd taken dance..!” David puzzled. What was all _this?_

“I have!” Preston insisted. “Five kinds!” Was it not obvious?

Ok, this was not going to do. Hastily David attempted to convince, "Uh, I think it might be safer - _better_ , Preston, if maybe we found another place for your skills. Say, you know how to be organized! Why not try manning the punch bowl? It takes diligence to guard the refreshments from Greedy Gundersons and make sure no one goes thirsty!"

Preston's expression was blank as he blinked at the man, frozen mid-flail, clearly doubting the suggested position was as appealingly glamorous as David made it sound.

“I don't think I want--”

“Preston you're banned from dancing. I'm sorry.” It was flat and blunt and David just couldn't think of another kind way to beat around the bush. There would be no arguing this, he was afraid.

“Well!” Preston straightened and looked nigh offended. “After all I've done to get this evening ready? The nerve!”

“You're a menace!” Neil sniped.

David tried to keep things positive. “Think of it this way, Preston: you'll be in charge of the _entire_ dance's snacking needs! Why, next to dancing, snacks are the most important thing! That's almost like being in charge-charge! And it's what you're going to be doing, so you might as well enjoy it!”

He couldn't allow Preston to injure anyone on the dance floor, but he wanted to give the kiddo something to keep himself occupied. Preston just needed to realize there would still be a way to have fun!

The performer begrudgingly had to relent to authority. “Oh, _fine..._ ” he huffed, “But mark my words, you will rue the day you deprived yourself of my talents! Rue it!” A fist shook in dramatic pouting.

“Allllrighty!” David perked, brushing off the promise of regret and merely accepting the acceptance, “Well, that should be everything taken care of, so let's all put on our welcoming faces and get ready to make some new friends!” He plastered a big cheesy grin on his face and faced the mess hall doors in readiness.

No one was coming through them, but he remained ready anyway. The campers grumbled and wandered away to find snacks or see what Quartermaster – their DJ for the evening – had planned on his roster.

Dolph had watched Preston's 'dancing' with interest. He'd jumped a little and stepped out of harm's way with the others, but found the demonstration most intriguing. The other campers had only seen Preston dance once before, at Ered's party for what they'd dubbed 'Camp Cool Kidz' when the counselors had been overthrown, but there the thespian had been on his back atop a mound of empty containers for sugary snacks he'd devoured. Dolph had assumed being bloated from eating was making moving difficult, but it appeared that Preston was no better at maintaining a graceful rhythm while upright. In fact, he was more dangerous.

Fascinating.

Normally the half-German was in such awe of Preston's abilities, but this...well this was just cute. The lanky boy was so into it, and yet he didn't even realize how poorly he'd taken to his apparent extensive training. Dolph wasn't about to burst his bubble.

As Preston walked over to the punch bowl with folded arms so he could glower at it for stealing his night and maybe give his reflection a venting soliloquy about the topic, Dolph followed, camera in hand. He listened to the taller one wax poetic to the magenta version of himself in the punch bowl for a minute or two before raising the camera he'd been given and capturing what he thought to be a particularly expressive pose.

Distracted by the click, Preston looked up to find Dolph grinning at him from behind that camera. “Do you _mind?_ ” the theatrical one groused, “I'm trying to externalize how unjustly I've been thrown into dance party isolation here..!” Dolph was ruining the artistic symbolism of the scene being just him and his reflection in the object he was bitter towards.

“Zhat is zhe zhing, zhough,” Dolph informed kindly, closing his eyes happily, “I am here wizh you~! You are not isolated! Ve are bozh 'behind zhe scenes' today, ja?” It wasn't like Dolph was going to get to do a ton of dancing either while he was practicing photography.

Ah yes. That was right. The budding artist had given away his freedom of the dance floor willingly. “Mm,” Preston acknowledged, “But _I_ didn't want to _be_ here..! I wanted a leading part!”

“Vell,” Dolph continued to cheer the other, “You are here now. I appreciate your skills. Pour me some punch und tell me about your dance classes?” Truly, he was curious to know how five different courses had failed to stick.

Preston could already feel his hackles lowering. Damn that Dolph and his sulk-shattering abilities. With a relenting hum and a soft shake of his head, Preston decided that perhaps being stuck behind the scenes with Dolph was not exactly the worst sentence he could suffer for the night. He poured both of them some punch and began regaling his companion with stories of classes he'd taken for five years now.

All five classes, all at the same time, while also having theater and regular school and taking care of Gram-Gram. He swore that he was brilliant in lessons and perfectly capable of balancing all that on his plate, but Dolph was starting to see the problem. With so many different styles of steps to remember, no doubt they were getting jumbled in Preston's head. Not to mention Preston's ego would not allow for the possibility that he just wasn't as good at dancing as he would have liked to believe, and instead blamed any shortcomings on visionless teachers.

In Dolph's opinion, no kid should have to handle that many classes. And yet Preston _wanted_ to! Well, he certainly had Dolph's admiration there for pure dedication.

While they chatted, kids from the other camps arrived, but even after this the party could not be considered lively. All of the different groups stood apart, and any attempt at interaction was quickly shot down, for example Harrison trying to break the ice with one of the Flower Scouts by showing her his 'milk in the newspaper cone' trick, but she just threw it back in his face.

David's new mission was to get kids interacting and enjoying themselves, meanwhile Gwen became instantly over-invested in playing matchmaker to a select four campers that were unfortunate enough to get tangled in her obsession with romantic manipulation.

Preston and Dolph both counted themselves lucky that she had never noticed either of their personal struggles.

Since things were actually starting to happen as well, Dolph supposed he'd better get out there and take some pictures. Preston was fine with letting him go, and Dolph promised to keep stopping by to check in.

The night's photographer greatly enjoyed his task. David had more than just the camera for him to use, and Dolph got to experiment with lighting umbrellas, a backdrop, and even develop the film himself while the dance went on. It was a great learning experience! The only odd parts were when Sasha, self-proclaimed leader of her Flower Scout troop, had blathered on to him about rumors regarding a dance king and queen, badly disguising that it was her desire as she hogged the camera spotlight, and when Pikeman, the likewise leader of the Wood Scouts, had followed Dolph around for a while, handing him business cards with Wood Scout contact information on them. Dolph was being recruited, but having no interest simply informed the pimply boy that he was on the clock and scurried away to photograph elsewhere.

Preston's night was pretty boring. It even reached unpleasant when he had to cut Tabii, a Flower Scout obsessed with Camp Campbell's Neil, off from any more punch. Tabii had not responded well and nearly pummeled Preston's lights out. Luckily Nerris had been nearby and hastily bid for a less violent solution. Tabii was not interested, but at this point Preston decided that David's assignment was not worth adhering to and just gave the demanding girl more punch. She was back within minutes, and this was when Preston opted to just abandon post. Nobody needed a snack table monitor. He did not want to get beaten up by a crazy girl he had nothing to do with. David was not even paying attention.

Instead Preston just grabbed a bunch of snacks himself and watched what Dolph was up to. The boy seemed done with pictures for the most part, and had hung them in the mess hall corner that was being least used tonight. They weren't great pictures. Most of them were extreme close-ups or blurry. Then again, Dolph had never used a professional camera before. They weren't terrible for a first-timer with no instructions. Preston just sipped his punch as he looked at them before turning away to find the boy himself.

He spied Dolph up by Quartermaster's DJ table, swaying to the beat and watching the big partner dance-off Sasha had managed to convince David to have. The small boy was definitely done with pictures by now, just holding his own punch cup and enjoying the music.

Preston wondered if he wanted to dance properly. Preston imagined offering. But that was something David would definitely notice. And Dolph knew David had banned him from dancing. Also asking Dolph to dance made him nervous. That would practically be a romantic advancement. Preston...didn't want to act on his feelings. Right? He still wanted to _stop_ having this crush.

He wondered if Dolph was thinking about asking a Flower Scout. He was instantly jealous.

Damn it! Why did he have to care? Why did thinking of Dolph enjoying time with anyone else, but _especially_ pretty girls, have to make him jealous? He shouldn't care! For that matter, why couldn't _he_ find those pretty girls appealing any way but aesthetically?

Never mind, he knew exactly why. He just didn't want it to be that way.

Dolph made eye contact. He was walking over. Preston tensed, but reassured himself that there was no way the smaller boy could read his mind.

For the dozenth time that night, Dolph asked how Preston's was going. This time as well he asked why Preston was no longer manning the snack table. Preston shared. Dolph sympathized and hemmed in agreement that now that the thrill of trying out photography had faded, the dance was not very interesting. Maybe if Preston hadn't been banned from participating it could have been.

The two stood together and watched as Max and Nikki threw their own little wrench into the evening, announcing Gwen and the most disgusting camper in all three camps, Jermy Fartz, as the winners of the dance-off. Even that was tame by the hell-raisers' standards.

Dolph ran out of punch, and Preston watched him throw the cup away before going to one of the mess hall windows and stare out of it a bit wistfully. Preston stuffed his cheeks full of cookies, guzzled down the rest of his punch too, and headed over to see if Dolph had found something attention-worthy.

“Sphee sumfun?” he asked around his chipmunk-like cookie store, but leaning over he spotted something eye-catching indeed. “Ohh~..!”

Somehow, there were fireworks going off overhead, showering the sky overhead the mess hall in bright, sparkly colors.

“Actually, I just wanted to look at zhe moon,” Dolph pointed out, “It is supposed to be full tonight. But _zhat_ is splendid~! It just started happening vhen I got to zhe window~!”

With a quick glance behind him at the dull party, Preston turned back to the window and noted that its framing was not the best to view through. “Wunna go oudside 'n loog?” No one would notice them missing, he was sure. Finding it troublesome to talk through delicious treats, he swallowed the stash.

Dolph too took a quick look at the uneventful party before concurring, “Most definitely!” Fireworks were way more interesting than anything going on in here.

Without wasting another second, the boys sprinted for the door and were out past the flagpole, necks craned to the sky. What they didn't notice was Ered already out there watching, and both ran right into her. “Oof!”

After the three-way exclamation and some hasty apologies, Dolph explained, “We did not know you were out here; we just vanted to get a better look at zhe fireworks! Did... _you_ start zhem?”

Dusting her jacket and passing off the collision – she was really starting to mellow out when it came to interacting with uncool scenarios, particularly after experiencing uncoolness herself – Ered blew some air at the suggestion. “Pff. I _wish._ Explosions are wicked awesome. But they just kinda happened while I was chilling by the flagpole. I think Nikki was on the roof earlier though..? And like, Max..?”

Ahhh. That explained everything. And the show was probably going off early because ten-year-olds were not experts at wiring up firework displays.

“I can't believe how hard it is to _hear_ them in there,” Preston noted, “It was lucky we happened to spot them at all through the window. Everyone else is busy staring at Gwen and...guh, Jermy.” He shuddered a little there to think of that horrid boy who had once nearly become a permanent member of Camp Campbell.

Ered shrugged. “Their loss.”

Dolph sighed at the sky in admiration. “It really is beautiful...I feel like I want to paint it..!”

A moment passed, the three of them watching the intermittent bursts of color, before Preston felt an elbow digging his ribs. He glanced in confusion towards Ered, who was giving him an almost annoyed look. She jerked her head towards Dolph a couple of times and widened her eyes meaningfully.

Preston looked at Dolph, who was absorbed in the beauty of the fireworks reflecting in eyes as sparkling as the sky itself. The skinny boy looked back at Ered and shrugged, finding that expression appealing but shaking his head in further loss.

Ered scoffed and rolled her eyes. Leaning in close she demanded in a hushed tone, “Dude. Are you gonna offer to help him or what? You know you owe him..!” As Dolph's first confidant, it was beyond easy to see how the little dude had been pining, especially when she'd been on his scavenger hunt team, and he did not deserve the lousy treatment he'd been getting. The boys might have made up, but in her opinion Preston had some work to do to square things up. Not to mention, she saw a great opportunity for Dolph here, but knew he was way too naive to put it together himself. She'd already helped Neil with relationship advice tonight, so she might as well help out twice.

Preston's head leaned back. Ered had been following how he'd shamefully neglected his favorite camper..? He wasn't sure how to feel about that. How much did she know?

Regardless, she was right. Preston knew he hadn't exactly done anything beyond apologizing and not running away when told he was cute. He wanted to prove he wasn't completely selfish, too. Nor was he against learning about other art forms. It could only be well-rounding. But most importantly, it would no doubt make Dolph ecstatic to have the exchange of interests reciprocated.

“You know what, Dolph? You _should_ paint this!” Preston decided adamantly, clenching his fists, _“We_ should paint it! I want to help! You said it was a full moon, right? Another stunning subject! Painting is a far better use of the night than the sub-par festivities indoors, wouldn't you say?”

“Wow..! What a great idea, Preston..!” Ered reinforced, though her acting could use some work, “That is so cool of you to suggest, all on your own!”

The fireworks overhead had run out, but Dolph still felt them going off in his heart. “Preston...you really vant...to paint wizh me..?” He never thought he'd hear that. Not just a camp activity, but Preston wanted to assist him in a personal passion project, like so many that Dolph had helped him with before.

Something about Dolph's gentle tone and the shine in his eyes made Preston's heart skip. Wow. Just suggesting that had made Dolph happier than he could have imagined. He should have been less selfish sooner! “Yeah!” he affirmed more confidently, “I've always had an interest in your side of creating, really, but I was never really active about it. I want to make it up to you! And for everything we've missed recently.”

Dolph could swear he felt elation brimming in his eyes. Quickly he blinked it away. “Danke, Preston...und okie _dokie!_ Painting is a far better use of zhis night indeed~! Let us go~!” In a flash he was all excitement and grabbing hold of Preston's hand to yank him away.

He paused only to excuse the sudden departure to Ered, who waved her hand and assured it was cool. She watched the blushing playwright getting whisked away and nodded to herself in approval, congratulating herself on what a cool friend she was. Huh. Did she consider herself Dolph's friend?

Well, why not? She liked Nerris and Nikki, and he was in tight with those girls. She could stand to add herself to that group.

Preston was staring at the hand Dolph was holding as they darted. He'd forgotten that was a thing Dolph liked to do. For some reason in this moment it was all he could focus on and it was making his heart thump harder than it needed to for the run.

Dolph let go once they reached the activity field and used his arms to gather canvas and supplies instead, but Preston still stared at his hand, flexing it slightly and feeling conflicted about it being let go. In Dolph's excitement, however, he didn't seem to notice how he'd effected Preston this time, and the taller boy recovered enough to offer to help carry things.

The two then made their way to a nearby hill on Camp Campbell's grounds that was free of trees and open enough for a full view of the sky. Dolph mentioned that he liked this hill for painting. It was quite tranquil. Preston agreed. It was even near the lake, so it was cooler in temperature and had a nice view.

The easel was set up, and Dolph set on it a large canvas, wider than it was tall. The idea, he explained, was that they could each take a side and meet in the middle.

However, that idea did not last.

Preston had observed Dolph beginning on his portion of the canvas, starting with the background, mixing colors and slathering them down in big wide strokes that looked so easy. The brunette tried to mimic this, but ended up with a streaky color nothing like what he wanted, and when he tried to smooth out the bumpy patches, he only ended up pushing more paint out of the way that he didn't want to.

Dolph looked over to see how the other was doing when he heard a frustrated groan. The canvas had wobbled a little too.

“Pffffaaah ha ha ha!” he burst involuntarily upon seeing Preston's...creation. Quickly he tried to curb his laughter. “Oh..! Oh, I am sorry, I do not mean to mock..! But...vhat were you trying to _do?_ It looks like un giant hairy dust bunny..!”

Preston grunted, his cheeks burning from shame and embarrassment. “I was _trying_ to paint the sky!” he huffed, “I did what you did! But the colors weren't working and it got all streaky, so then I just tried to put the moon over it so it wouldn't show, and..!” He thrust his hands at the mess there currently.

Endeared greatly by the attempt, Dolph thought that perhaps he should have realized Preston would not know how to paint gradients or landscaping in general. His paint experience was limited to things like cardboard stage props or banners, mostly in solid colors with no real need for detail.

“Vell...it is a cute dust bunny. I love how you are trying for me~..!”

A little extra warmth hit Preston's cheeks, but he still sulked. “Don't patronize me,” he grumbled.

“I am not trying to,” Dolph said sincerely, “But vould you like me to show you..?”

Preston sighed, even his pride not large enough to deny that he could use some help here. “Yes...ok.”

His face was dull and unexpectant when Dolph stepped over between him and the canvas, taking advantage of his small size and fitting in the cozy gap. Even when Dolph slid his hand over the back of Preston's and began to move it, the taller boy doubted it could save is disasterpiece.

But then...somehow it did.

Preston watched amazed as Dolph guided his hand explaining, “You vant long, wide strokes, side to side. Feel zhat movement? Short strokes are vhat make somezhing look vibrant und alive. Strokes like _zhis_ are calming und fluid und create a sense of cohesion. Perfect for a sky like zhis. Und if you make a mistake, zhen you go over it just zhe same. Redo zhe entire stroke.” He demonstrated that now, smoothing over a bumpy line Preston had made that was still wet.

Watching this, Preston was fixated in awe. He really did understand, and he was shocked and impressed that Dolph had the ability to _fix_ such a monstrous first attempt. It was slowly but surely being erased under layers of new paint, Dolph explaining color mixture as he used Preston's hand as his own.

Then, while going over some of the finer points, Dolph looked back to smile encouragingly at his pupil. Preston smiled in turn, before all of a sudden it occurred to both of them that a mere couple of inches separated their bodies. Their _faces._ Their smiles shrank into wide-eyed stares. They both realized how tenderly Dolph had been holding Preston's hand, how he was still holding it, and in tandem their faces flushed.

The next second, Dolph had pounced.

It had happened in an instant, a suppressed desire and a thousand built-up emotions bubbling to the surface, but in that instant of intimate proximity they overwhelmed him, and now his lips were seared against Preston's as he sent the taller boy falling back flat into the cool grass. His hands tugged them both closer by the front of Preston's shirt.

Preston's arms grabbed around the diminutive half-German automatically, fingers fisting into his vest tightly. He was taking this kiss so naturally it was unreal. It was like the greatest tension had been released, and he was just melting into that release on instinct. A hand wandered up and buried into Dolph's hair to further fuse their clumsily clashing faces.

For what felt like an age but was probably closer to a pair of minutes, eyelids took turns crushing shut and fluttering open, hands slid, fingers grabbed, and arms hugged. Lips were ground raw and heated hums mixed.

Then, as suddenly as the urge to start this had hit, a cold, sobering realization struck Dolph and he sharply pulled up, kneeling over Preston and gawping at the boy now sagging in his grip with a sloppy delirious grin on his face. Dolph's eyes bulged. “Oh meine _Gott_ , did I just _do_ zhat??”

“Shit yeah you did...”

Preston was a little lacking in brain function, but he felt _great..!_ Damn, he knew he loved Dolph's passion, but...damn! What was all that stuff he'd been worrying about again..?

Dolph just blinked at the jellied boy held aloft by the bunched doublet in his tiny fists. They both were panting. The small boy couldn't believe he'd had something like that _in_ him, much less that he'd just unleashed it onto Preston..! So much for not being selfish! He'd just outright stolen what he'd been wanting!

But wow...kissing Preston like that...after all this time...it felt _good..!_

And Preston...seemed to like it too.

Was this...ok..?

Cautiously, mind still a bit foggy, Dolph leaned in close again, more slowly this time as his lips parted. This time it was like a silent question.

Now was when Preston's brain decided to kick back in.

“Ahhh!! No! No! Wait! God dammit, _no!_ ” His hand slapped over Dolph's mouth as he sat up stiffly and shoved the other boy off him. Now he was becoming distraught. “This wasn't supposed to happen! There was supposed to be a talk! We were supposed to talk about this!”

So that was _that_ question answered. Dolph landed on his rear a couple feet away from the other boy, promptly panicking for fear that he'd just committed some horrible taboo. “Waah! Preston! I am sorry! I did not mean to! I _vanted_ to talk! I do not even know what _zhat_ was!” He grabbed his cheeks and bit his lip. His lip that was still puffy and tasted like the ones he'd just been gnawing so vigorously. His cheeks burned ten times brighter.

“That was a _kiss_ , Dolph!! There wasn't supposed to be a _kiss!!”_ Oh god, he could still taste the other boy on his lips...and it was intoxicating! “And you were going to do it _again!_ ”

“I'm sorry! I do not know vhat came over me! It vas compulsion!” The small boy shrank further. “Well yes, I know it vas a k-kiss but I mean..! Uh! Vhat was zhere _supposed_ to be..?” Dolph hadn't thought there was “supposed” to be anything when you revealed your feelings. Although words still seemed like the smarter option.

“A _talk!_ ” Preston repeated, frenzied, “When you told me you liked me, we were supposed to talk about these stupid feelings that have been plaguing our relationship, and I was supposed to tell you about how I don't want them and you were supposed to be fine with it and we were supposed to go back to normal!”

“Oh...you don't like me zhen..?” Now Dolph felt very bad about kissing the other. It even sounded like Preston had...known? Knowing and not liking Dolph the same way would explain everything about why he'd been avoiding him.

Preston's clawed hands shook in frustration. “No, dammit, that's the _problem!_ I fucking _adore_ you!”

“Uh...I am confused.” Dolph's feelings were confused too. Should he be happy..?

“Isn't it obvious? I don't _want_ to like you this much! I don't _want_ to feel like kissing you is the most natural thing in the world! I don't _want_ to wish I was still doing it!”

This backhanded sort of confession definitely was not encouraging happiness. “Am I...zhat repulsive?”

"Gaaah! No! No! No! It's not you! It's nothing to do with you! It's my own frustration and how badly I do NOT want to perpetuate the stereotype of the gay theater kid!"

There was a brief silence as Preston breathed deep over clawed hands and Dolph's brow furrowed as he tried to process this fresh information.

"Stereotype...Preston, is _zhat_ zhe only reason you've been avoiding me..?"

Preston grimaced and grabbed at his hair now, eyes flicking upward as he tried to explain it better. “I mean...mostly..? But it's not just that...and you don't understand!” His eyes found Dolph again. “Because I'm the theater kid, at school, other kids call me queer non-stop; or a girl! I've been _mistaken_ for a girl more than once, you know! I hate it!! But the heckling is merciless, no matter how I retaliate! Ugh, imagine if they saw me walking around holding hands with a _boy!_ I'm sure there'd be more than the odd afternoon locked in a costume trunk in my future!”

Dolph's mouth hung open as he listened to this. “Vhy...vhy have you never told me zhis? It is _me._ I vould not have judged you..!”

“Because I'm still ashamed, ok?!” Preston slapped his hands over his face. “Camp is a fresh start for me! Talking about school would just...let those assholes win by getting to me when I'm not even near them!”

Now sympathy pinched its way onto Dolph's face. “I zhink you are still letting zhem win...” he noted.

Preston peeked through his fingers. “What..? How?”

"Well...vasn't it you who told me zhat stereotypes do not matter? Zhat I didn't have to follow zhem?" It had been very motivating for the small boy, and he was determined to return the favor. "It may be true zhat zhere are stereotypes, some gute und some bad. Und you are right. Ve do not have to bend to zhem to fit zhe mold. Not everyone fits zhem. But zhe fact of zhe matter is...some people do."

Preston looked up, blinking his eyes wider. Huh..?

"Und zhat's alright," Dolph pressed. "It is as alright as zhe fact zhat I do not like guns. Ve are all different people, no matter if certain types of us tend to lean towards similar zhings. Zhat just makes it easier to find friends. Zhe best zhing any of us can do is to forget stereotypes even exist und just be happy being ourselves, ja?"

The actor was reminded of how he'd given Dolph similar motivation, but Dolph was going even further with it. And he had a lot of good points.

But Dolph still wasn't done. “I do not even go to your school. No one would find out anyzhing you did not vant zhem to. Und if I did I vould band wizh you. As your friend. Zhat is zhe ozher zhing about like interests. Zhey tend to make people stronger togezher. But regardless of anyzhing to do wizh me, it sounds like you are letting ozhers' ignorance prevent you from being happy. Worrying about judgment is vhat has stopped you zhus far, ja? I am not vorried about what people might zhink of me. I am just happy hearing you say zhat you like me. But I am _not_ happy hearing you say you do not like yourself."

Preston gripped his own doublet now, glancing to the ground. It _had_ been a lot of effort going out of his way to avoid the things that had made him the most happy during his time at camp, and he'd been completely worn out and unhappy doing so. Now he felt a bit of extra bitterness rise as he realized how lingering the effects of his schoolmates had been.

“You know...you're right,” he relented, “I _have_ been fighting the wrong thing. It's their scorn I should be turning my nose up at, and only their scorn! I'm Preston Goodplay, for Shakespeare's sake! I'm amazing!”

“Exactly!” encouraged the other, wishing to see that signature ego triumph. Preston was a fighter, and if he could stand up to Nurf, he could survive any form of oppression!

The aspiring thespian did feel a bit better to be aware of a problem like this so he could kick it, but unfortunately it still wasn't the whole picture. “Though...like I said before, that isn't the only reason I've been so hesitant about you.” Perhaps Dolph could offer some insight while they were on the subject.

“Vhat else is zhere..?” Dolph asked, certainly desiring to do all he could to make Preston feel better.

“Well...you know how I said I was afraid of having a favorite..?” Dolph nodded. “That's because...I'm also afraid of _losing_ my favorites...”

A hand slipped over Dolph's lips now as he realized where that fear likely came from. “Is it because of your..?”

Preston clutched at his shirt more tightly as he nodded stiffly. “I really only have Gram-Gram right now...” he explained, “And I know I'm not going to get...well, as much time with her as I might like already. So letting someone else get that close to me, it feels...I dunno, like I'd only be inviting more loss.”

Dolph gripped one fist to his chest in sympathy as he passed Preston a pained expression. He truly felt for the other boy, and he'd had no idea he'd been struggling with so much in regards to his personal connections.

“I can understand,” the half-German granted, “My struggle has been different, but I have always wished to spend more time wizh meine Papa.”

Preston nodded again in turn. He knew Dolph would get him. He always did.

“But...you know I like spending time wizh you, right? Und zhat I do not vish to just run off wizh no warning?” the diminutive artist coaxed.

“Yes...” Preston granted, unsure of the point.

“Und you like vhen we do zhings togezher, ja?”

“Mm-hmm..?”

“Vell...I zhink it is a bit of zhe same,” Dolph concluded, “It is anozher form of denying yourself joy. I know your grandmozher enjoys seeing you happy. She vas all smiles to see you had been making friends. I do not zhink _she_ vould mind if you made more connections, so vhat should you fear wizh her approval?” Preston's grandmother meant the world to the lanky boy, so surely thinking about how happy it made her to see Preston reaching out would be encouraging.

Preston rubbed his arm. “Yes, but...I still know she'll always be there.” Until the inevitable, anyway. “She always was. There's no guarantee I won't just be hurt letting anyone else that far in. There's no guarantee anyone here will remember each other after this _summer..!_ ”

Not sure how consoling it would be, Dolph offered, “Well, I know I vould certainly remember _you_ for a gute while...you leave quite zhe impression.” He gave an attempted half-smile there, and Preston bashfully had to return it. He _was_ a character, wasn't he?

“Und even if you did part vays wizh someone close, at least you vould always have zhe gute times, ja? You cannot deny yourself _any_ close relationships just because _some_ might not vork out. Zhe trying cannot hurt. I am very eager to try friendship out myself! Who knows? I might find a _few_ keepers here if I keep trying. Vhat was it Lord Tennyson said? 'Tis better to have loved und lost, zhan never to have loved at all'..?”

With a bit of a knowing glance, Dolph tilted his head towards the other. He _had_ to appreciate a poetry reference.

Preston stifled a snort at the wheedling look he was being given along with that most cheesy of quotes. But...that cheesy quote held truth. “Ok...fair point,” he relented, “And you're...pretty hard to put out of mind yourself.” He'd already tried. Very hard.

Dolph's smile turned bashful there. “Hee hee...danke. But just so you know, I am not telling you zhis to try und vin any favors.” He wasn't trying to coerce Preston into accepting his confession or anything. He genuinely wanted to help.

“I know,” Preston returned, “But it's still working. You're really wise when you want to be.” Dolph might be oblivious, easily distracted and gullible, but when he really paid attention and worked off his observations, he could be astoundingly mature. Just another thing that made _him_ amazing, too.

Dolph dipped his face shyly. “I just say vhat I feel. If it helps, I am glad.” Glancing back up, he added, “Alzhough...not to push, but I am curious. I really do like you. I like-like you. Problems und all. I vant to try _more_ zhan just friendship wizh you...I am sorry I did not tell you properly. Do you zhink you might vant to try too..? Vhen you are ready?”

Oh, the blush Preston was feeling on his face was hotter than any he'd had yet. Yes, he'd suspected. Yes, he'd predicted. But _hearing_ it...oh, boy _hearing_ it..! There was just no preparing!

As well he recalled the relief he'd felt when the tension had been broken thanks to Dolph 'telling' him how he felt earlier. “I...think I could tell. How much you like me.” He chuckled awkwardly first. Dolph rubbed the back of his head and chuckled too, not sure how to take the extreme redness gracing the other's face. There was some on his too, but Preston resembled a lobster right now.

Dolph's eyes blinked wider in surprise when the taller boy shifted closer to put his hands on his shoulders. His face was determined and yet fond as their eyes met. “Also I might be overdue for 'ready',” Preston tutted.

Indeed, the playwright was determined to practice what Dolph had preached. He'd been running away from the smaller boy for an unfair amount of time already. Steeling himself for it, Preston then admitted, “I...like-like you too. I've like-liked you for a while. And I think you had the right idea about confirming it.”

Now Dolph understood why Preston had blushed so hard.

“So...” Preston ventured, “Can I just...make sure..? I'm as sure as I think I am?”

Dolph gulped. And then he nodded. This was after they'd both admitted they had feelings for each other. And Preston wanted to...Dolph's heart was racing in anticipation.

Before he could have second thoughts, Preston grabbed Dolph by those burning cheeks and yanked him forward so he could plant his lips on him.

It was over in the blink of an eye this time, a mere second of forceful contact before Preston was holding Dolph out at arm's length again, but the effect was still there.

Dolph didn't care that it had been so short. _His crush had just kissed him!!_ After returning his confession, no less! He felt like he could die happy right now.

Preston bit his lips as he stared at the boy in his hold, assessing what he'd just done. Dolph...well Dolph was staring at him with the most adoring glassy eyes he'd ever seen, and they were just inviting. As were the slightly-parted stunned lips under them. It was safe to say Preston had liked giving that kiss just as much as he'd taken the last one. It didn't feel weird. It felt like more fireworks going off in his chest and carrying away his stress as they fizzled. It left him wanting more just like earlier. And Dolph was fucking precious.

Hearing a taunt nagging at the edge of his mind, imagining the judging jeers he would have gotten if anyone at school had know he'd thought that, Preston grunted in irritation and instinctually chased the notion away with another yank and a fast kiss.

Weirdly, it worked.

Preston was unsure Dolph's shimmering eyes could get any wider. He probably hadn't been expecting that. To be fair, neither of them had been.

Nevertheless, it was like some kind of positive reinforcement to block out encroaching anxiety like this. It was defying those thoughts, those hecklers. Gaining confidence, Preston took another kiss. And then another. And another.

Every word of encouragement Dolph had given him rang fresh in his mind as he began pecking over and over. He imagined taking delight in disgusting those who'd stereotyped him. He remembered how Gram-Gram had told him she'd love for him to bring some other children home. He repeated Dolph's declaration to himself.

Most of all, he noted how Dolph's lips seemingly tasted even sweeter the more he did. Soon, Preston's pecks had blended into one long kiss as he leaned into the smaller boy, still pulling him by his face.

Another light burst went off in his chest when he felt Dolph reach out carefully to touch his sides as he melted into the treatment. Not wanting to relent the kneading their mouths were now performing together, Preston just let one hand leave Dolph's head to wrap around his back and press the boy's spine. Their chests met and he could feel Dolph's whimper vibrate through his own mouth as the smaller one was invited rather openly to straddle Preston's lap.

Dolph was the one delirious this time around. He was sure he had to be dreaming as he massaged his lips back over the ones ravaging his – with permission this time! Naturally neither was perfect at this activity, but that hardly mattered. It was still plenty to send their heads swimming. Dolph was fisting Preston's hair now, mussing up that neat bob but just loving how it felt. It was like this kiss was the only way to fill that sense he'd had of never getting enough of the other boy, and he was glad to accept it.

Then, finally, once breath had gotten short, the pair felt inclined to separate. They huffed and looked at each other again, only a bit of uncertainty settling in this time.

“Are you...going to shove me again?” Dolph asked warily. He would get off the other readily on his own in case Preston decided he'd been too into kissing.

“I...don't think so,” Preston considered. He really did consider it, too, but he didn't feel like he had any reason to denounce his feelings anymore. Huh.

Gleefully, Dolph slumped forward to give the other a firm loving hug. “Gute~. Because I vant to do zhis now.”

This was a snuggly hug quite similar to the one Preston had gotten backstage. It made that tender fuzzy feeling erupt in his gut, but this time he smiled fondly at it. Dolph was still the sweetest, purest boy. The taller one let his arms encompass him gingerly. “Me too,” he granted.

“Hm-hm~,” giggled the short boy, “So...vhich one was meine first kiss?” There had been a lot of them. What counted?

Preston snorted. “All of them,” he compromised. Technically both of theirs had been stolen by that first devious impulse, so what did it matter? There had been a couple dozen since then, and it was kind of official they'd given them up by now.

Dolph giggled some more. “Fair enough. So...just to be clear, I am guessing you have concluded...”

“Yeah. Let's queer stereotype the shit outta camp.”

Yet another giddy, amused noise over the rather blunt way Preston had put that. With a glance towards it, Dolph next inquired, “Und our painting..?”

“Mm, I think I liked how we were doing it before. Care to continue?”

“Okie dokie~!”

Preston was already scooting them back up to the canvas, so Dolph just had to turn himself around. He was atingle with butterflies as he felt Preston's chin rest on top of his head this time, and an arm wrap casually around his middle.

The brush that had been dropped during the pounce was picked up and hovered before the unfinished artwork. “Alright, so, show me how it's done, O Master Artiste~,” Preston teased.

With a flurry of delight, Dolph reached to place his hand over the back of Preston's once more, tittering at the quip. “If you insist,” he returned just as teasing, “Vell first of all, you are going to want to get zhe grass blades out of your brush...”

This was far better than the dance had been. This was comfy.

By evening's end, the two had a beautiful painting of fireworks bursting over treetops and in front of a gorgeous full moon. Dolph was rather sure he didn't need to explain what kinds of emotions had driven this work.

Preston didn't need to ask. They'd simply leaned back together and admired it with twin smiles before sharing them with each other, followed by Preston giving a big yawn. No doubt the dance was over by now. They should head to the tents.

As it turned out, Ered was hosting some kind of “way cooler” afterparty for Camp Campbell kids only now that the counselors thought they were all asleep. Dolph and Preston stopped in to check it out, where Ered told them not to worry about getting in trouble: she'd already told David that the two of them had gotten bored with the old party and headed to bed early.

That was kind of her. The boys thanked her, to which she said no big, and she hoped they had fun out there all alone. Her tone was suggestive, and Preston realized she'd known a lot more than how neglectful he'd been. He'd given Dolph a bug-eyed stare, to which Dolph innocently shrugged and defended that she'd figured it out on her own.

Assuming that exchange meant Dolph had successfully confessed, Ered had laughed at Preston's uptight attitude and joked that if it weren't for her, Dolph would probably still have no clue he was crushing. Dolph doubted he would have been _that_ bad, but went along with the joke, knowing he'd still been pretty bad about figuring it out.

Then Ered mentioned how _her_ party didn't have any dance restrictions. Also her music was way better.

The hint was obvious.

Resolutely, Preston accepted the fact that he _did_ want to act on his feelings. He asked Dolph to dance. Dolph was more than happy to comply, and felt he'd been right that letting Preston participate made a party more interesting. It was exhilarating to be swung around in the air so freely, perhaps a bit more like a kettlebell than a dance partner. And only a little scary. They were given a wide berth.

The boys didn't stay much longer, as the night had still been rather draining, emotionally, but not regretting the time spent topping off the evening. They headed to bed after grabbing some munchies. Once in front of their neighboring tents, they passed one more glance between them. There was a pause as they both considered the same thing, and then Preston bent at the waist to lean down for a shy kiss good night.

Dolph pressed up on tip-toes to meet him halfway.

 

 


End file.
